Comment épouser un maître chanteur ?
by Imeldamizi
Summary: COMPLETE. Cadeau pour Umbre77. Pour sauver sa mère adoptive gravement malade, Harry va prendre une décision qui va boulverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

A travers le bruit d'eau qui coulait sur son corps engourdi par la fatigue, Harry entendit la sonnette et tenta de l'ignorer. S'il s'agissait d'un ami, la sonnerie s'arrêterait après trois coups, on laisserait un mot dans la boîte à lettre ou l'on reviendrait plus tard. Il avait mis au point ce code avec son cercle de connaissances : trois coups, pas plus.

Il accentua la pression de l'eau. Il avait eu une rude journée et le délicieux frottement de l'eau apaisait ses muscles engourdis. Mais la sonnerie continuait de retentir. C'était maintenant un martèlement aigu, continu, agaçant. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en put plus.

Harry coupa l'eau et sortit brusquement du cabinet de douche. Il prit la première serviette à portée de main qu'il noua autour de sa taille d'un geste sec. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à pas de charge, indifférent aux gouttes d'eau qu'il semait sur son passage. Il était bien déterminé à renvoyer l'enquiquineur d'une façon qui lui couperait l'envie de revenir sonner à sa porte. La bouche durcie en une mince ligne, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

« Je vous conseille de laisser ma sonnette tranquille avant que je ne vous la fasse bouffer ! » cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez du gêneur.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder son interlocuteur ! Il savait juste que c'était un homme vu sa haute carrure. Avec un soupir agacé, il allait prendre le chemin de la chambre, lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

_En voilà un qui a des envies de suicide ! _songea-t-il rageusement, en ouvrant la porte à la volet.

Cependant, les insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction et resta bouche bée, dévisageant bêtement l'homme qui était devant lui. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi bien fait de sa personne et dégageant une telle aura de sensualité. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des spécimens de séduction dans son lieu de travail.

Ses cheveux blonds paraissant presque blanc sous le pâle éclairage du couloir, étaient tirés en l'arrière sans qu'une mèche rebelle ne vienne défier la gravité comme ceux de Harry. Ses traits virils d'une harmonie époustouflante bien qu'un peu anguleux, était figé en un masque impénétrable donnant envie de le fissurer pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Sa peau étonnamment blanche chez un homme, paraissant d'une douceur extrême. Son nez droit et fin donnait envie d'en embrasser le bout. Sa bouche avait la couleur du fruit défendu et invitait à tous les pêchés. Ses épaules athlétiques et sa haute taille étaient mises en valeurs par une longue cape noire sûrement coupée par le meilleur tailleur de la capitale.

Harry sentit, avec un désarroi total, son sexe réagir à cet appel-au-viol-sur-patte. Des images pour le moins indécentes lui vinrent à l'esprit sur le plaisir que cette superbe bouche pourrait lui apporter. Nom de Dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Mr Harry Marsh ? »

L'inconnu s'exprimait d'une voix basse et mesurée qui ne devait jamais monter quelque soit la circonstance ou la provocation. En tout cas, elle eut le don de ramener Harry dans la réalité, coupant court à ses fantasmes totalement inadéquat.

Harry se souvint alors que ce bel apollon l'avait dérangé durant le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait se détendre. La lueur libertine quitta son regard qui se fit plus sombre, plus dure. Il ne savait pas que lui voulait cet homme mais il espérait vraiment pour lui qu'il ne venait pas lui vendre des merdes. Une fois il s'était fait avoir par un véritable canon qui lui avait refourgué des gros pavés totalement hors de prix dont la seule utilité avait été d'amasser le plus de poussière possible sur ses étagères.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous vendez, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Et les sondages m'indifférent totalement. Sur ce, bon vent ! »

Harry allait à nouveau claquer la porte mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa la main sur le battant pour le repousser. Outré par son audace, Harry pesa de tout son poids sur la porte, jeta au malotru un regard noir, les narines pincées.

« Je ne vends rien et les sondages ne m'intéressent nullement. » dit-il d'un ton réfrigérant.

L'homme continuait à repousser vigoureusement la porte, comme si, de droit divin, il pouvait s'introduire chez les gens en tout impunité.

« J'ai à m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire urgente. Je préférerais que ce soit en privée. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience et cet individu aussi beau qu'il soit venait d'épuiser son peu de stock restant. La colère monta en lui et d'un geste rageur, il poussa la porte qui claqua sèchement. Il mit vite la chaîne et ferma le battant à double tour.

« Allez-vous-en avant que j'appelle la police ! » menaça-t-il à travers la porte.

« De nous deux, vous seriez celui qui aurez le plus à craindre les représentants de l'ordre. » dit l'inconnu, glacial.

« Vous délirez totalement ! Maintenant partez ou… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la porte venait littéralement d'être pulvérisé et lui balayé par le souffle de l'explosion. Il retomba rudement à terre en un son mate. L'inconnu pénétra dans le minuscule hall. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il répara la porte qui se remit en place comme si de rien.

« Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez appeler à l'aide à vous en casser la voix, j'ai mis un sort d'insonorisation sur votre appartement. Inutile d'essayer de vous enfuir, toutes les issues sont également bloquées magiquement. »

Un sorcier. Cette information s'insinua dans son esprit embrumé de douleur. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il sentit l'étreinte de la peur venir sournoisement compresser son cœur. Sans compter que l'imposante silhouette de son agresseur se découpant en une ombre menaçante dans la pénombre de l'entrée, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il tenta de se relever pour ne plus être en position d'infériorité face au blond. Mais son corps meurtri n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et s'affala contre le mur.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » demanda le sorcier après un moment de silence tendu, en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Il tendit une main gantée vers Harry mais celui-ci fit un mouvement brusque pour s'y soustraire. Il ne put réprimer une grimace face la douleur que ce geste avait provoqué.

« Non, bien sûr ! » bougonna Harry tout de même, en lui jetant un regard noir. « Pourquoi aurais-je mal ? Je viens seulement de voler à travers mon appart pour me fracasser le dos contre le sol, voyons ! Vous en avez encore, d'autres questions aussi stupides ? »

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le beau visage de l'inconnu à cette boutade. Sans un mot, il le força à lui exposer son dos. Harry tenta de se débattre mais la poigne de l'intrus et la souffrance de ses muscles l'en dissuadèrent vite. Il sentit une douce chaleur ainsi qu'un picotement lui chatouiller la peau. Bientôt la douleur ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

D'un coup de rein, Harry se redressa, imiter par l'intrus. Il le toisa d'un air glacial sans même songer une seule seconde à le remercier pour son aide. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! C'était tout de même de la faute de ce blondinet s'il s'était fait mal ! La mâchoire contractée et tout sa hargne retrouvée, il ordonna sèchement :

« Puisque vous êtes entré, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous m'imposez votre présence ! »

S'il fut contrarié par le ton employé par Harry, il resta de marbre.

« Je vous conseille de vous vêtir un peu plus convenablement, d'abord. » suggéra l'inconnu de cette voix immuable saupoudré d'un regard qui aurait éteint un volcan en éruption.

Alors seulement, Harry prit conscience que dans sa chute, la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille s'était défaite, révélant le peu qu'elle dissimulait. Rougissant violemment, il s'en fut illico presto dans sa chambre et maugréant un « Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, espèce de pervers ! ».

Alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon, il fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre, brusquement poussé par l'envie de fuir. Du premier étage, il pourrait sauter sans se faire trop mal. Passant un pull, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir. En vain. Comme lui avait si gentiment précisé son geôlier, il avait bloqué toutes les issues par magie. Prisonnier de son propre appartement ! Grrrrr !

Avec un soupir mi-résigné, mi-colérique, Harry sortit de la chambre tel un diable de sa boite. Il trouva l'inconnu dans le séjour, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, une cigarette à la main. Il avait enlevé sa cape, révélant une longue robe sombre aux broderies argentées sur les manches et le col mao.

_Non mais quel sans-gêne ! _

« Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. » persifla Harry.

« C'est minuscule, chez vous. » commenta le blond platement.

« Désolé de ne pas posséder deux hectares où vous pourriez gambader à votre aise ! » rétorqua Harry, piqué à vif. « Mais dois-je vous rappeler que je ne vous ai pas convié chez moi et que je ne vous retiens pas ? »

« Comme je vous le disais, j'ai à vous parler. » dit-il, impassible, sans relever son sarcasme. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous attaquer. »

« C'était bien imité, pourtant. » rétorqua Harry avec ressentiment.

Une fois de plus, le beau blond continua sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

« Si je vous dis que je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, je suppose que vous devinerez sans peine la raison de ma présence chez vous. »

Harry pâlit brusquement. Malefoy ? Comme Millicent Malefoy ? Et merde !

Millicent Malefoy, née Bulstrode, avait grandi dans le même quartier que Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé car elle participait activement au passe-temps favoris de Dudley : la chasse à la Harry. Par malheureux, les Bulstrode s'endentaient à merveille avec les Dursley, ce qui se traduisait par de nombreuses invitations à dîner, donc des moments de calvaire pour Harry.

Le jeune homme avait perdu Millicent de vue quand il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu rater son mariage célébré en grande pompe avec Breandan Malefoy, vu que toute la presse en avait parlé. D'ailleurs, tout ce cirque autour d'une simple noce avait blasé Harry.

Par pur hasard, Harry avait revu Millicent un mois auparavant, dans une soirée mondaine où il avait travaillé comme serveur. Celle-ci ne l'avait absolument pas reconnu. Fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus rien avoir le garçon chétif qu'elle maltraitait. Il avait été quelque peu dégoûté lorsqu'elle s'était mise à lui faire du rentre-dedans alors que son mari était à quelque pas d'elle.

_Celui-là aussi, plus aveugle tu meurs ! Il ne verrait pas de l'eau en pleine mer, alors sa femme qui le fait cocu sous son nez, n'en parlons même pas !_

Etant plutôt bien fait de sa personne, Harry devait souvent faire face à des clientes ou clients entreprenants qui pensaient qu'il serait prêt à faire quelques petites extras bien particuliers contre une liasse de billet. Millicent faisait parti de cette catégorie honnie par le jeune homme. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans ses filets. Mais Harry n'avait pas cédé. D'un, il était gay, donc elle n'avait pas les attributs là où il fallait pour l'appâter. De deux, il avait pour devise de ne jamais mélanger travail et plaisir. De trois, les casés ne l'intéressaient nullement.

Mais ses refuses polies n'avaient pas semblé décourager Millicent qui était revenu à la charge, tout au long de la fête. Après cette _impérissable_ soirée, Harry avait espéré ne plus jamais la revoir. S'il n'avait pas été en service, Harry l'aurait envoyé bouler de telle manière qu'elle aurait changé de trottoir en l'apercevant dans la rue. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait clairement mettre les points sur les 'i' sans risquer de perdre son emploie. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Il se devait d'économiser le moindre cent gagné pour sauver Evelyn Marsh, la vieille dame qui l'avait recueilli à ses quinze ans, alors qu'il avait fugué. Chère Evy, chaleureuse et aimante, dotée d'un complexe maternel gros comme le Big-bang. Sans elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait été si bonne pour lui, jouant le rôle de mère et de mamie avec une dévotion et un amour infinie. Grâce à elle, Harry avait enfin su ce que le mot « foyer » signifiait.

Il l'avait pensé éternelle mais une maladie du sang avait fait éclaté en mille morceau sa bulle rose. Quand il avait appris qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir de la sauver, Harry était devenu comme fou. C'était Florian, le neveu de Evy, qui lui avait donné un peu d'espoir en découvrant que les sorciers avait inventé une potion capable de soigner la vieille dame.

Ils avaient dépensé une véritable fortune pour consulter un médicomage. Son diagnostic fut bien plus encourageant que celui des patriciens moldus. S'il pouvait recevoir Evy à St Mangouste pendant six mois, elle serait sauvée. Le traitement était beaucoup plus rapide normalement, mais étant donné que c'était une potion destinée aux sorciers, il fallait considérablement réduire les doses administrées pour les moldus, ce qui rallongeait le traitement. Cependant, les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

« Autant nous demander d'envoyer maman sur la lune. » avait gémit Flo. Lui aussi avait été élevé par Evy à la mort de ses parents. « La pension est bien au-dessus de nos moyens ! On ne pourra payer les cinq cents livres demandés pas semaine ! Et notre assurance ne prend pas en charge les soins sorciers. »

C'était à cet instant que Harry avait eu sa si brillante idée. Il s'était souvenu d'une vidéo très compromettante qu'il avait trouvé un jour en nettoyant la chambre de son cousin. Intrigué par le titre du film, il avait profité d'être seul à la maison pour regarder. C'était un film porno qui mettait en scène cette chère Millicent se faisant troncher par la bande à Dudley au complète. Autant dire qu'il avait vite stoppé le magnétoscope tant il avait eu envie de gerber. Il en avait même fait des cauchemars après.

Il avait gardé le film, décidé à donner quelque sueur froide à son cousin. D'ailleurs, il avait bien ri lorsque celui-ci avait retourné sa chambre de fond en comble pour retrouver le film. Dudley avait mis le temps mais il avait fini par comprendre que Harry n'était pas étranger à la disparition de son bien. Il avait alors menacé pour le récupérer, mais loin d'être bête, le brun en avait profité pour le faire chanter un peu. Son cousin n'avait même pas pu se plaindre à ses parents parce qu'alors il aurait été obligé de leur révéler ce que Harry était sensé lui avoir volé.

En fuyant la maison des Dursley, Harry n'avait emporté avec lui que la petite boîte où il gardait tous ses trésors, dont le fameux film qu'il y avait caché pour plus de sûreté. Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver cette cassette et en avait fait une copie qu'il avait envoyée à cette chère Millicent avec un petit mot lui disant qu'il serait dommage que la presse à scandale tombe sur ce film. Contre son silence et la bande, il lui réclamait vingt mille livres.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait parlé ni à Evy, ni à Flo de son projet. Honnêtes comme ils étaient, ils auraient tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Et il était déjà suffisamment en proie avec sa conscience pour ne pas avoir leurs discours moralisateurs sur le dos, en plus.

Harry savait que Millicent n'était pas une sorcière, même si elle en avait épousé un. Jamais, elle n'en parlerait à son mari car sinon c'était la glas de sa vie de luxe. Breandan Malefoy était peut-être lent à la détente, mais lorsqu'il ouvrait ses oeillères, il pouvait être impitoyable. Quand aux autres membres de la famille Malefoy, ils avaient renié ce pauvre Breandan pour avoir épousé une moldue. Harry s'était donc dit qu'il n'avait aucun risque à courir. Il s'était bien trompé, apparemment. Il y avait au moins un Malefoy qui semblait tenir à cœur les liens familiaux.

« C'est Millicent qui vous envoie ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le blond esquissa un imperceptible sourire, comme si sa question l'amusait.

« Personne ne m'envoie nulle part, Mr Marsh. » murmura-t-il de cette voix basse qui n'en était que plus effrayante. « Millicent est, de toute façon, dans l'incapacité d'envoyer qui que ce soit où que ce soit… mon cousin Breandan est mort il y a une semaine. En rangeant ses effets personnels, j'ai trouvé une intéressante cassette vidéo. Si seule la réputation de cette gourgandine était en jeu, je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle. Mais, il en va de l'honneur des Malefoy. Et je n'apprécie guerre que le nom de ma famille soit traîné dans la boue. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette, laissant ses mots en suspend entre eux.

« Que… que voulez-vous dire par : _Millicent est, de toute façon, dans l'incapacité d'envoyer qui que ce soit où que ce soit_ ? »

Seul un silence glacial lui répondit. Harry déglutina péniblement et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par cet individu. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Et bien, il ne lui ferait pas cette joie !

Malefoy était peut-être un sorcier, mais Harry avait de bons atouts de son côté, comme par exemple un film qui humilierait sa famille pour des générations. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de livrer cette cassette à la presse. Il bluffait, mais Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Le brun détailla l'autre un instant et retint un soupir étranglé en croisant son regard polaire. Il fallait jouer serré. La santé de Evy en dépendait. Tout d'abord montrer que sa petite introduction ne l'avait absolument pas intimidé.

« Franchement, que votre nom soit traîné dans la boue ou pas, m'indiffère royalement. » assura Harry avec aplomb, les yeux vert brillant de défis.

Le regard de Malefoy se fit plus dure à ces mots, mais Harry continua sur sa lancé.

« Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous avez apporté l'argent. »

« Ai-je l'air si stupide ? » demanda simplement l'autre avant de porter sa cigarette à la bouche.

Non. Cet homme au regard froid, tiré à quatre épingles ne semblait certainement pas stupide. Harry aurait même dit qu'il était dangereusement intelligent. Cependant, le brun ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Après la première minute de surprise passée, il avait retrouvé tout son aplomb, prêt à affronter le sorcier. Mais, il ne pouvait nier que l'attitude du blond l'agaçait. Il aurait espéré un peu plus de réaction. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent d'avantage, signe de très grande irritation chez lui.

« Si vous n'avez pas l'argent, que foutez-vous chez moi ? » s'enquit-il froidement.

« Prendre la mesure de l'ennemi. » répondit Malefoy sur un ton d'évidence.

Il souffla un autre anneau de fumé, ses yeux orages ne quittant pas le visage pincé de Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun ne cédant.

« Vous n'êtes pas tel que je le pensais. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un maître chanteur. » dit Malefoy au bout d'un moment de lourd silence.

« Je ne savais pas que les maîtres chanteurs avaient un profile type. Je vous en prie, éclairez donc ma lanterne de votre illustre savoir que je prenne le bon uniforme, la prochaine fois. » répliqua sarcastiquement Harry, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous n'avez certainement pas l'air d'un homme affligé de tendances criminelles. »

Malefoy le toisa de son regard métallique de la tête aux pieds.

« Si vous étiez habillé comme il faut, si l'on vous donnait un cours de bonnes manières… »

« De bonnes manières ! » s'offusqua Harry. « Vous êtes bien mal placé pour parler ! Vous vous introduisez de force chez moi… »

« Comme je le disais… » l'interrompit Malefoy sans même ciller. « ...avec des vêtements convenables et quelque leçons, vous pourriez avoir une certaine allure. Est-ce dans ce but que vous réclamer vingt milles livres à Millicent ? »

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire sardonique. La remarque sur ses manières l'avait piqué à vif.

« Et bien, il semblerait que cette chère Millicent ait trouvé un docile petit toutou pour aboyer à sa place. »

Harry s'était voulu blessant, mais sa remarque sembla glisser sur Malefoy. Dieu que cet homme était agaçant !

« Je sais mordre aussi. » répliqua-t-il avec un calme horripilant.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent à la menace que sous-entendaient ces mots.

« Vous devriez faire attention : je pourrais rendre morsure pour morsure. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Certes. » fit platement Malefoy. « En attendant, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué la cause de ce chantage. »

« Pourquoi me poser cette question si cette chère Millicent est déjà aller pleurer toute l'histoire sur votre épaule si accueillante ? » railla le brun.

Il eut un silence tendu. Un sourire carnassier qui fit froid dans le dos à Harry, finit par effleurer les lèvres de Malefoy.

« Vous avez entièrement raison. Pourquoi perdre notre temps en explications inutiles ? Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que j'ai un marché à vous proposer. »

« Un marché ? » répéta Harry, tout de suite sur ses gardes.

« Exactement. Un arrangement qui vous permettra de gagner vingt livres dans les délais exigés. » certifia Malefoy.

Un long silence suivit ces mots.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire en contre partie ? » finit par demander Harry, les yeux plissés de méfiance.

Harry ne voyant guère un moyen légale d'obtenir une telle somme en l'espace d'une semaine. Ignorant superbement son interrogation, Malefoy sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement élégant et nonchalant. Ce geste fascina Harry bien malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais vu de véritable baguette magique de sa vie.

Quand il était petit et que les Dursley l'enfermaient dans cet horrible placard, il rêvait toujours qu'un sorcier venait le sauver sur son balai volant. Mais bien sûr, jamais une telle chose n'était arrivée. Vivant dans un monde où moldus et sorciers restaient chacun de leur côté tout en s'entraidant de temps à autre, il était rare que les deux communautés se mêlent. Bien sûr, il y avait des mariages sorciers-moldus mais ils ne faisaient pas légions.

Malefoy fit apparaître le service à thé de Harry à la grande stupeur et indignation de celui. Mais qu'il se serve, voyons !

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » proposa poliment Malefoy, nullement troublé par les éclairs que déversait le regard du brun sur lui.

Pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Malefoy. Il prit avec réticence la tasse flottant vers lui, les lèvres pincées.

« Vous tenez toujours au délai fixé ? » demanda le blond après un petit silence où chacun avait bu son thé en jaugeant l'autre à la dérobée.

Harry avait la désagréable impression que Malefoy se moquait de lui, qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« Naturellement. » répondit-il d'une voix tranchante. « C'est ce qui se fait, chez nous autres, maîtres chanteurs. A quoi bon une menace vague ? »

Harry eut le plaisir de le voir froncer des sourcils. C'était la première fois que le masque d'imperturbabilité de Malefoy s'effritait. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche pour le déstabiliser un peu plus.

« J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, vous comprenez. Mrs X ce mois-ci. Mrs Y le mois prochaine. Je suis un criminel endurci ! »

« Un adorable petit menteur… » coupa Malefoy avec un mince sourire.

« …et vous me faites perdre mon temps… »

Harry s'interrompit net. Il avait dit _adorable_ ? Malefoy profita de son mutisme pour prendre la parole.

« Voilà ma proposition. Je vous offre un foyer, une alliance, une vie dépourvue de soucis matériels, tout ça en plus des vingt mille livres. Et en échange, vous me donnerez un fils. »

Abasourdi, Harry resta bouche bée, figé. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était assis où il se serait écroulé par terre. Le pire, c'était qu'il le croyait. Sentant sa tasse tanguer dangereusement dans ses mains tremblantes, il la reposa précautionneusement. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, il se leva d'un bond et hurla :

« Mais vous êtes totalement cinglé ! »

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'un homme lui demande en mariage qui le heurtait. Devait-il rappeler qu'il était homosexuel, et que les alliances entre partenaires du même sexe étaient tout à fait courantes ? Non, ce qui le choquait c'était la partie « vous me donnerez un fils. ». C'était totalement impossible ! Un homme ne pouvait concevoir !

« Assis ! »

Sa voix bien que mesurée avait claqué comme un fouet et Harry s'était senti tomber dans son fauteuil comme poussé par ses ondes sonores acérés.

« Je suis un sorcier, Mr Marsh. Je pense que vous ne réalisez pas concrètement toutes les conséquences de ce fait. Je pourrais parfaitement vous obliger à me rendre le film et effacer de votre mémoire jusqu'à l'existence même de Millicent. Vous resterez alors démunie et désespéré face à votre impuissance devant la maladie de votre mère adoptive. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, le visage blême.

« Et oui, je sais cela aussi. Bien que vos intentions soient louables, je ne peux cautionné vos méthodes plus que douteuses. » dit froidement Malefoy.

« Justement ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous pour mari un homme comme moi ? »

« Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, Mr Marsh. » dit simplement Malefoy, en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » protesta Harry.

« C'est la seule que vous aurez. » assura calmement le blond en se mettant debout.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Il fixa un instant la rue puis reposa ses yeux froid sur lui. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Cet homme avait décidément tout pour lui. Le style, la beauté, l'élégance et la puissance. Il lui décocha un sourire moqueur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées… et le sourire ravageur que toutes stars du cinéma lui enverraient !

« Si je refuse que… que ferez-vous ? » s'enquit Harry presque malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler. Cet homme pouvait faire beaucoup de mal. Aussi bien à lui qu'aux personnes lui étant chères. Et il n'était pas question qu'Evy ou Flo payent sa stupidité.

« Vous pouvez refuser mon offre, bien sûr. Mais imaginez un peu la peine que ressentirait votre pauvre Evy si elle apprenait que son petit poussin s'était adonné au chantage, et cela, à cause d'elle. Cela lui briserait le cœur. Elle pourrait même en mourir… »

« Vous… vous oseriez pas ! » souffla Harry, affolé.

« Vous seriez étonné de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour obtenir ce que je veux, Mr Marsh. Je vous donne dix minutes pour réfléchir à mon offre et me donner une raison. »

« C'est… c'est totalement fou ! Même si j'acceptais, je ne pourrais jamais concevoir d'enfant ! Je suis un homme, je vous le rappelle ! » suffoqua presque Harry.

« Je _sais_ que vous êtes un homme. » souligna moqueusement Malefoy. « Les sorciers ont conçu une potion permettant aux hommes d'engendrer. Vous voyez ? Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Harry en resta sans voix. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Terrorisé par cette perspective, il jeta des petits coups d'œil paniqués tout autour de lui, cherchant une issue de secours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de sa chambre et sans plus réfléchir, il s'y engouffra telle une bête traquée. Tremblant et les yeux plein de larmes, il s'adossa au battant qu'il avait violement refermé sur lui. Tous ses plans soigneusement élaborés s'écroulaient comme un château de carte.

Il se sentit lentement glissé vers le sol. Les jambes repliées, la tête cachée dans ses bras, il laissa libre court à son impuissance. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pourtant les larmes coulèrent. Il s'était promis de ne plus verser une larme à la mort de Hortense, sa petite souris, écrasée par ce cachalot de Dudley. Il était pathétique.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté prostré ainsi, mais quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, il se releva en reniflant. Levant les yeux, il eut un sursaut et réprima in extremis un cri en constatant que son bourreau était nonchalamment assis sur son lit, les jambes croisé et les mains jointes sur son genoux.

« J'attends votre réponse. » déclara simplement Malefoy.

Aucune lueur de compassion n'animait ses yeux métalliques. Harry préférait ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter la pitié. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? » murmura Harry d'une voix horriblement enraillée.

« On a toujours le choix, Mr Marsh. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Lui, bien sûr, n'était nullement affecté. Ce satané blondinet avait toutes les cartes en main. Il pouvait se gausser, bien évidemment !

« J'accepte. » finit par chuchoter Harry, les yeux baissés, vaincus.

« Bien. » approuva Malefoy en se dirigeant vers lui. « Nous allons sceller notre consentement par un pacte magique. »

« Un pacte magique ? » répéta bêtement Harry.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que la simple parole d'un maître chanteur me suffirait. Ce pacte évitera que vous vous volatilisiez dans la nature aussitôt l'argent obtenu. Refuser de le faire est comme rejeter ma proposition. »

Harry n'eut donc pas le choix. Malefoy entrelaça leurs mains. Il entailla leurs pouces et les pressa l'un contre l'autre, mêlant leur sang. Il plongeant son regard d'argent dans ceux de Harry et dit d'une voix grave et velouté :

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, promets par ce pacte de verser une somme de vingt livres à Harry Marsh avant notre mariage. En contre partie, il devra m'épouser dans une semaine, jour pour jour. Si je romps cette promesse alors je perdrais ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. »

Harry garda le silence, crispé et hésitant. Malefoy serra sa main, son regard se durcit. Le brun finit par dire d'une voix chevrotante.

« Moi, Harry Marsh, promets par ce pacte d'épouser Draco Lucius Malefoy dans une semaine, jour pour jour. En contre partie, il devra me verser une somme de vingt livres avant notre mariage. Si je romps cette promesse alors je perdrais ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. »

Une lueur aveuglante s'échappa de leurs mains jointes alors que Malefoy scella définitivement leur pacte en cueillant les lèvres tremblantes de Harry un baiser étourdissant.

Harry avait déjà été embrassé. Mais là c'était différent. Il l'avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge par Malefoy. Lutter était inutile, il le savait. De tout façon, il en avait perdu l'envie dès l'instant où la langue du blond avait trouvé la sienne. Il se surprit même à s'accrocher à son compagnon pour mieux répondre à son baiser.

Quand Malefoy releva la tête, Harry cacha son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, mort de honte pour sa réaction plus que coopérative. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il n'était pas sensé trouver ça agréable !

Il eut beau se réprimander, mais quand Malefoy lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il ne protesta pas. Loin de défendre sa vertu, il se montra plus que vorace. Harry ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il se sentit basculer sur son lit.

_Oh ! On se calme, le blondinet !_ songea-t-il, paniqué, la bouche trop occupé pour pouvoir protester à haute voix.

Comme s'il avait senti son angoisse, le blond se redressa. Harry pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de son futur mari contre sa hanche. Tout comme il savait que celui-ci percevait la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Malefoy contempla longuement les lèvres du brun, rendues rouges et charnues par ses baisers. Puis il se leva. Harry resta prostré sur le lit.

« Je t'apporterais l'argent, demain, dans l'après-midi. Comme c'est ton jour de congés, nous en profiterons pour aller choisir nos alliances. Je tiens à ce que tout se passe dans l'ordre des choses. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, il s'en fut. Harry, lui, resta longtemps allongé sur le lit, débraillé et les yeux brillants, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent. C'est ainsi que Morphée le faucha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.

Note : eh voilà ! Le 2ème chap en ligne comme promis. Hier j'ai posté le chap 1 si vite que j'ai oublié le disclaimer et de faire une note lol Sinon, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire toutes les review, vu que j'ai qu'une heure sur le net aujourd'hui et que j'en ai profité pour discuter avec Umbre donc pas de RAR dsl (mais vous me connaissez, les RAR et moi, on est faché). Sinon, pour répondre auw quelque review que j'ai eu le temps de lire, alors non les up-date ne vont pas mettre 3 siècles comme avec mes autres fics, celle-ci est déjà fini, elle fait 7 chap en tout et je vais essayer de mettre un chap par jour (je préviens tout de même que demain, il n'y a pas d'up-date, vu que l'espace net où je suis inscripte est fermé, donc le chap 3 c'est pour lundi si tout va bien). Voilà vous fais un gros bisou à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos review.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit tôt pour faire son jogging quotidien. Tout le long de sa course, il fut obnubilé par les baisers de Malefoy. Le sort même de Evy en prenait la seconde place dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme de sa vie. Il avait perdu sa virginité il y avait longtemps. Mais jamais un homme ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. D'habitude, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour qu'il se sente 'en forme'.

Son ex l'avait même qualifié d'impuissant parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire bander – cela l'avait horriblement blessé d'ailleurs. Brice avait sans aucun doute été la pire erreur de Harry. Il s'était laissé appâté par son éducation de gentleman, pour ne découvrir qu'un véritable rustre sous tout ce vernis.

Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer un sexe s'introduire en lui. C'est pourquoi, il était toujours le dominant. L'idée de pénétrer quelqu'un lui semblait moins intime que celle d'être pénétrée. Harry n'avait jamais senti avec ses ex-partenaires le petit plus qui lui donnerait l'envie de donner cette partie encore vierge de sa personne. Jusqu'à Brice, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ses amants.

Harry avait pensé trouver en Brice la perle rare à qui faire don de ce cadeau. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. N'ayant jamais été dominé, Harry avait eu besoin de temps pour s'adapter à l'idée. Il avait donc demandé à Brice de patienter un peu qu'il se sente prêt. Celui-ci s'était montré complaisant, lui assurant qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps. Harry s'était extasié devant la prévenance de son petit ami et avait chanté ses louanges à qui voulait l'entendre. A l'époque, il était bien loin de s'imaginer que si Brice se montrait si compréhensif, c'était parce qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec tout ce qui portait pantalon, derrière son dos.

Un soir que Harry était rentré plus tôt de son service, il avait trouvé son petit ami en plein ébat avec un gamin qui ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans. La chute avait été rude pour Harry, et la rupture houleuse. Après s'être montré prévenant et charmant, Brice était devenu vindicatif et violent, montrant son véritable visage. Son ex l'avait traité de tous les noms, tout en reportant toutes les fautes sur lui, l'accusant d'êtres un allumeur.

Pire encore, il avait tenté d'abuser de Harry. Il s'était défendu comme un beau diable et avait même eu le dessus. Mais Brice avait rusé en jouant le mort et l'avait à moitié assommé avec un vase lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui pour prendre son pouls. Brice en avait profité pour le rouer de coup et lui arracher ses vêtements. Si la voisine, alertée par les bruits de combat, n'avait pas appelé la police, cet horrible individu serait parvenu à ses fins.

Cette expérience et le procès qui en avait suivit, avaient totalement traumatisé Harry qui en était ressorti très fragilisé. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il évitait tout contact d'ordre intime avec un homme. Il revêtait des habiles informes et trop grands qui camouflaient toute parcelle de peau susceptible d'engendrer la convoitise. Il n'y avait que pour le travail qu'il mettait des vêtements avantageux.

De tout façon, il ne ressentait strictement plus rien à ce niveau-là. A tel point qu'il s'était réellement cru devenu impuissant. Son médecin lui avait dit que c'était plus un blocage psychologique que physique.

Mais avec Malefoy, il avait tout de suite réagi, quémandant ses baisers comme un assoiffé. Cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Après deux ans de végétation, c'était tout de même un comble que son blocage s'évanouisse dans l'air dès que Malefoy le touchait !

Certes, le blond était très beau, mais il était aussi parfaitement odieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins le peu qu'il comprenait ne le rassurait nullement. C'était totalement irrationnel ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne _voulait_ pas tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Malefoy, et aussi vite qui plus est.

L'amour devait venir petit à petit, au fils du temps et de l'apprentissage de l'autre. Il ne jaillissait pas ainsi, tout armé. En tous cas, il n'y tenait pas. Ce serait une gêne, un défaut dans son armure.

_Et j'aurais bien besoin d'une armure si je dois épouser Malefoy_, songea-t-il sombrement. _Sinon, je finirais dépendant de lui pour le moindre témoignage affectif… Mon Dieu, dites-moi pourquoi je parler d'amour en y associant Malefoy ? Je deviens totalement fou !_

Il se retrouva devant son appartement sans même y prendre garde. Il prit une douche, enfila des vêtements chauds et confortables avant d'aller faire ses cours. Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il lui amènerait l'argent dans l'après-midi, il avait donc tout son temps… D'ailleurs, comment ce satané blondinet avait su que c'était son jour de congés ?... détective privé ?... Grrrrr !

Contrarié à l'idée d'avoir été suivi, Harry claqua la porte de son appartement. Tout le long de sa sortie, il jeta des coups d'œil méfiant autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre détail suspect trahissant la présence d'un espion. Il entra dans son appartement sans avoir rien remarqué d'anormal et en se traitant de paranoïaque.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry était en train de laver ses chaussettes quand Malefoy arriva. La sonnette sonna longuement. Il soupira d'agacement et essuya les mains sur son jean tout en allant ouvrir.

« Cessez ce vacarme ! Je ne suis pas sourd ! » cingla-t-il.

Malefoy pénétra dans l'entrée, imperturbable. Harry était si ébahi par la séduction du blond qu'il ne réagit même pas. Il était vêtu d'un jean moulant et admirablement coupé, d'un col roulé par-dessus lequel il portait un gros blouson en daim. Tous ces luxueux vêtements d'un noir intense mettaient en valeur sa haute carrure. Il était tout simplement wow ! Et à nouveau, Petit Harry se manifesta.

_Couchez !_

« Je sais. Tu es parfait. » répliqua Malefoy.

Le blond leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Malefoy suspendit son geste, le détailla longuement d'un regard impassible. Il laissa retombé sa main, comme si de rien.

« Mis à part cet air de mauvaise humeur. » ajouta-t-il de cette voix basse si froide.

« Je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je _vous_ vois ! » répliqua sèchement Harry, en insistant bien sur le « vous ».

Non mais oh ! Ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensembles !

_Non, juste échangés quelques baisers torrides_, le nargua une voix dans sa tête.

_La ferme !_

« Tu viens me dire ça le jour où je t'apporte l'argent. Moi qui m'attendais à être accueilli à bras ouvert. » fit son futur mari, sarcastiquement.

Harry se mordit aussitôt la langue, la mine pincée. Malefoy eut un sourire amusé et sortit une grosse enveloppe jaunie de son pardessus.

« Tout tient là-dedans ? » s'enquit Harry, incrédule.

« Veux-tu compter ? » demanda le blond, placidement.

Pas de réponse. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Il n'aimait pas quand Malefoy le fixait de ce regard indéchiffrable. Cela le faisait imaginer des choses pas convenables du tout !

« Je… je croyais voir un paquet plus important. Mais je vous fais confiance. »

_Oui, je lui fait confiance_, se rendit-il compte avec une certaine stupeur.

Millicent aurait tenté de l'escroquer, mais pas cet homme. Trop minutieux. Et puis, le pacte veillait à protéger ses intérêts. Du moins, Harry l'espérait ! Il examina Malefoy entre ses cils. Minutieux, il l'était en toutes choses : sa façon de s'habiller, de se comporter…

Il prit l'enveloppe et un peu de sa mauvaise humeur s'envola. Il adressa au blond un pâle sourire.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je vous fais confiance. Et comme je suis très occupé… » fit nerveusement Harry en allant ouvrir la porte que son visiteur avait soigneusement fermé derrière lui.

« Je ne devrais pas te faire perdre ton temps, c'est cela ? » acheva Malefoy à sa place.

D'un simple geste de la main, il referma la porte, réduisant considérablement l'espace de l'entrée, ce qui affola un peu Harry. La proximité de cet homme lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il lui faisait éprouver trop de sensations qu'il avait cru à jamais perdues.

« Si nous arrêtions de jouer avec cette porte ? Je finirais par gagner, tu le sais fort bien. »

Il y eut un silence tendu. Puis, sans un mot, Harry passa dans le salon, toute sa mauvaise humeur pleinement retrouvée. Malefoy lui emboîta le pas, en silence. Sans lui en demander la permission, le blond s'assit et allongea confortablement ses longues jambes devant lui.

« Vas-tu garder tout cet argent, ici ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » répondit sèchement Harry qui s'était posté près de la fenêtre.

Un nouveau silence pesant les enveloppa. S'il était blessé, Malefoy n'en laissa strictement rien paraître.

« Va passer un manteau. Nous partons. » finit par dire le blond.

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés que vous me donnez déjà des ordres ! » grinça Harry.

« Nous devons aller choisir nos alliances. » dit simplement Malefoy.

Le brun jura à mi-voix. Il avait complètement oublié le passage chez le bijoutier. Il jura à nouveau.

« Quelle vulgarité ! Que je ne t'entende plus jamais prononcer un tel mot. » dit Malefoy, glacial.

Par défi, Harry le répéta à haute et intelligible voix et le regretta aussitôt. Tel un serpent fondant sur sa proie, Malefoy fut sur lui en moins de deux. Le brun se trouva prisonnier de ses bras comme dans un étau. Bien que petit, Harry était très fort, il aurait pu se libérer facilement malgré la poigne ferme du blond. Cependant, le parfum mâle de Malefoy et la chaleur de son corps, réduisaient à néant toute envie d'évasion.

Légèrement tremblant, il soutint bravement le regard du blond aussi longtemps qu'il put avant de fermer les yeux avec un gémissement.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » murmura Malefoy avant de l'embrasser.

Une fois de plus, le corps de Harry s'enflamma et son esprit se perdit dans les brumes de la passion. Lâchant l'enveloppe contenant les billets, il passa les bras autour du cou du blond et lui rendit son baiser avec volupté. Il fut secoué d'un incontrôlable frisson quand les mains de Malefoy passèrent sous son pull et caressèrent sa peau brûlante. Quand il prit un téton dressé entre ses doigts pour le torturer diaboliquement, Harry crut mourir sous les feux d'un besoin incoercible, un désir presque intolérable.

Quand Malefoy le lâcha, Harry dut se soutenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il avait l'impression que le blond avait aspiré toutes ses forces par ce simple baiser. Il battit les paupières en aveugle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais c'était d'autant plus difficile que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient manifestés. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de les brimer.

Malefoy, lui, il ne semblait nullement troublé par leur torride baiser. Au contraire même, il avait l'air… amusé !

« Tout doit être à sa place et dans l'ordre voulu. Cesses donc de me tenter, petit lion. La lune de miel, c'est après le mariage, pas avant. »

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que put dire Harry.

Brutalement, il retomba sur terre. Il n'était plus dans un paradis brûlant de débauche mais dans son petit studio, avec son tapis usé, fané, et ses chaussettes qui trempaient dans le lavabo. Cette vision lui rendit son état normale plus vite qu'il douche froide.

« Vous tentez de me séduire ? »

« Il me semble que « tenter » n'est pas le terme adéquat. » rectifia Malefoy avec un petit sourire au coin parfaitement exaspérant.

Harry s'essuya rageusement les lèvres. Mais il était un peu tard pour s'offusquer.

« La prochaine fois, ça marchera moins bien ! Je commence à être vacciné ! » lança-t-il furieusement.

Le rire grave du blond accueillit cette réplique. Harry préféra s'enfuir dans la chambre pour prendre sa veste plutôt que d'écouter ce merveilleux son plus longtemps. Le tremblant de son corps et la démangeaison de ses lèvres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui se jette à la tête de ce prétentieux !

Quand il en ressortit, Malefoy finissait tranquillement son thé. Harry grinça des dents en remarquant qu'il s'était encore servi de ses affaires son sa permission, mais il ne pipa mot. Le blond fit disparaître le service d'un coup de baguette avant de le rejoindre dans le petit couloir.

« Tu as oublié ceci. » dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe jaunie. « Tu es bien négligeant avec cet argent si durement acquis. »

Harry lui arracha le paquet des mains et lui lança un regard vénéneux. Nullement affecté par sa mine renfrognée, Malefoy lui ouvrit la porte galamment. Ce geste lui valut un autre regard noir.

« Allons d'abord déposer l'argent sur le compte de ta mère adoptive. » proposa le blonde, amusé.

« Comment vous savez ça, vous ? » cracha Harry, sa fureur servant à cacher son désir.

« Je sais beaucoup de chose. » dit le blond, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Harry voulut en savoir plus mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Malefoy la lui ferma de ses lèvres. Avec ce voluptueux baiser, le brun n'avait certes plus la tête à poser des questions. Durant tout le trajet qui menait à la banque, Harry garda un silence boudeur, fâché de s'être si stupidement fait avoir.

Mettre l'argent sur le compte de Evy fut vite expédié, surtout quand on avait un homme de la trempe de Malefoy à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour que tout le personnel soit au petit soin pour eux.

Chez le bijoutier aussi, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. C'était un établissement élégant vendant des créations moldues et sorcières, ce qui expliquait le choix de Malefoy. Ils choisirent des alliances en or blanc très simples mais élégantes, dont le prix faillit donner une crise d'asthme à Harry. Le blond insista pour lui offrir une bague de fiançailles. Harry protesta vivement au début – il n'était pas une femme, nom de Dieu ! –, mais finit par capituler à la seule condition que Malefoy aussi en porte une.

« As-tu de quoi manger, chez toi ? » demanda le blond sur le chemin du retour.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à fixer d'un air ahuri l'anneau en platine ornant son doigt. Sa baguette de fiançailles. Malefoy avait la même à son annulaire gauche. Le silence s'allongea alors que la voiture avançait lentement dans la circulation.

« Cet anneau te fascine donc tant ? J'aurais peut-être du te l'offrir dès le début, j'aurais eu plus de résultat. »

Ces mots fouettèrent Harry. Il fusilla le conducteur du regard.

« Des toasts aux haricots. » jeta-t-il sèchement. « Je ne donne pas de petits dîners aux chandelles. »

« Nous irons donc chez moi. » fit simplement Malefoy.

« Nous y voilà ! » soupira le brun, d'un ton las affecté. « La grande scène de séduction. Vous manquez sérieusement d'originalité… »

« Pas le moins du monde. » affirma Malefoy, avec un petit sourire amusé. « J'ai bien l'intention de mettre un puceau dans mon lit nuptial… à propre, tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une blague ? J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais conservé ma virginité juste pour vous ? » railla méchamment Harry.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce côté-là. » précisa calmement Malefoy, sans quitter la route des yeux.

Harry rougit violemment en comprenant quel endroit de sa personne Malefoy souhaitait vierge. Il blêmit en songeant à ce que cela signifiait. Mais pourquoi était-il si étonné ? N'était-ce pas ce que leur contrat laissait présager ? Harry réalisait seulement maintenant quelle serait sa condition, une fois marié. Le plus déroutant était que cette perspective était loin de le rebuter.

« A vous de le découvrir. » lança-t-il bravement.

Mais il n'en menait pas large. Pour cacher son angoisse, il détourna la tête, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Mon poing dans ta gueule de fouine, ça te dis ? » rugit-il en sentant une main entreprenante caresser la partie accessible de ses fesses.

Il administra une violente tape sur la main coupable, se retenant de coller son poing dans la figure de ce pervers. Malefoy était en train de conduire dans une circulation dense, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et Harry tenait à la vie !

« Oui, tu l'es assurément. Tu as beau prendre un air averti, tu meurs de peur. » dit-il avec un sourire sagace.

« Vous aimeriez peut-être un certificat médical ? » cingla Harry, ulcéré.

« Inutile. Je n'apprécie pas qu'un étranger touche à mon bien. Pas même un médecin. »

« Votre bien ! » hurla Harry.

Sa voix était montait vers un aigu qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'atteindre.

« Même si je vis jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix ans, je ne serai jamais votre bien ! »

Alors qu'il allait continuer à déverser son fiel, sa voix se tut soudain. Dans sa fureur, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte. Quand il remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'affola.

« Inutile de faire un syncope, c'est juste un sort de mutisme. »

_Juste un sort de mutisme ! Je vais le tuer !_

« Tes cris hystériques ont fortement déplu à mes tympans. Pour les satisfaire, je n'ai eu que ce moyen. »

_Mais il se fout de ma gueule ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses putains de tympan, moi !_

« Tu devrais te calmer avant que je ne te jette un sort de stupéfiction. »

Cela modéra illico presto Harry. Boudeur, il s'abîma dans le paysage, après avoir lança un regard assassin à Malefoy.

_Stupide blondinet ! Faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot ! Argh !_

« Comment les moldus font-ils pour supporter ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton de conversation en désignant les bouchons.

_Pauvre crétin ! Vil limace ! Ton bien, vraiment ? Je vais te montrer, moi ! Tu vas vite comprendre que je ne suis pas l'un de ces stupides femmelettes soumises à tous tes caprices ! Tu peux te remballer ta pancarte « Propriété privée » pour un autre grumeau !_

Malefoy eut un rire aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué en secouant la tête, qui contracta le ventre de Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à la dérobée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de piaffer comme ça ? Et c'est ce timbré qu'il devait épouser ? Que Dieu ait pitié de lui !

Un sourire amusé toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, Malefoy appuya sur un bouton. Un petit cadran apparu. Il pianota un petit instant et la seconde suivante, Harry se sentit tirer par le nombril vers Dieu seul savait où. C'était une impression parfaitement désagréable qui donnait envie de vomir. Harry fut soulagé quand tout prit fin.

Un peu secoué par ce voyage dès plus inhabituel, Harry mit un peu de temps à s'en remettre. Malefoy sortit de la voiture, la contourna pour venir lui ouvrir la porte. Quand il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à s'extraire de l'habitacle, Harry se crispa.

« Détends-toi, Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire subir les derniers outrages, ce soir. Nous allons dîner tranquillement, en parlant de l'avenir. Tu pourras même avoir des toasts aux haricots, si tu le souhaites. »

Loin de l'apaiser, ce petit discours ne fit que tendre le brun d'avantage. Mais c'était plus pour contrer ses réactions imprévisibles que par peur des actions de son fiancé. En effet, il s'était littéralement liquéfier quand Malefoy avait prononcé son prénom. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide !

xxxxxxxxxx

Pop !

Harry sursauta. Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Malefoy, venait d'apparaître, un plateau d'argent contenant services à café dans les mains. Un elfe de maison était un esclave qui servait une famille de sorcier jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'à ce que son maître le libère en lui donnant un vêtement.

Inutile de dire que Harry était choqué par un tel système. Dire qu'eux, les moldus, avaient aboli l'esclavage depuis des années ! On pouvait dire ce qu'on voudrait mais, dans certains domaines, ils étaient beaucoup plus en avance que les sages sorciers !

Dobby avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles des chauves-souris et des yeux verts globuleux gros comme une balle de tennis. Mais son aspect physique n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry. C'était les regards adorateurs que le jeune homme avait surpris plusieurs fois posés sur lui qui l'intriguaient.

Quand Dobby l'avait vu pour la première fois, il en avait lâché le plat d'entrée qu'il tenait. Ensuite, l'elfe s'était rudement cogné la tête contre une chaise en criant des « Méchant Dobby ! » éplorés qui avait horrifié Harry. Mal à l'aise, le brun avait tenté de réconforter la petite créature, mais il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Heureusement, Malefoy avait vite mis le holà sur cette auto-flagellation.

Déjà que Harry était tendu, le comportement pour le moins étrange de l'elfe de maison n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Tout au long du repas, le brun était resté sur ses gardes, attentif aux moindres mouvements de Malefoy. De ce fait, il n'avait pas vraiment fait honneur aux mets, ce qui avait semblé énormément peiner Dobby.

Malefoy, lui, avec un flegme exaspérant, avait englouti tout ce qu'on lui présentait avec bon appétit. Il avait alimenté la conversation, exposant ses projets d'avenir, étalant des « nous » menaçants dans chaque phrase. Le fait que Harry ne réponde à ses interrogations que par monosyllabe, n'avait pas paru le perturber outre mesure.

Avec déférence, Dobby posa le plateau sur la table basse en s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil larmoyant de vénération vers Harry.

« Veux-tu du café ? » s'enquit Malefoy.

Harry hésita. Et s'il avait mis quelque chose dans le breuvage pour endormir sa vigilance ? Il fixa un instant le blond, comme si la réponse à ses doutes était dans ses traits. Finalement, se heurtant à un masque imperturbable et sentant son traître de corps réagir à son regard orageux, il détourna les yeux et accepta du bout des lèvres.

« Comment le bois-tu ? »

« Avec trois sucres et du lait. »

Malefoy eut un mince sourire amusé.

« Le sucre semble être l'un de tes pêchés mignons. »

Comment il savait ça, lui ?

« Le désert est le seul plat pour lequel tu ais accepté de baisser ta garde pour le savourer à sa juste valeur. » précisa Malefoy, devant son air interrogateur.

Bien malgré lui, Harry se sentit rougir. Il ne résistait jamais à une pâtisserie. D'ailleurs, Evy l'avait plus d'une fois amadoué avec ses délicieuses tartes au citron meringué. Pour cacher sa gêne, il but une gorgée de café. Excellent.

« Si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? » proposa Malefoy.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité.

« En quoi ma vie peut bien vous intéresser ? Vous savez déjà tout de moi. » rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Il reste encore biens des zones d'ombres. »

« Alors vous devriez faire une réclamation auprès de l'agence de détective que vous avez employé. Ils sont d'une incompétence affligeante. »

Harry but une autre gorgé. Il manqua s'étrangler avec lorsque Malefoy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » s'écria-t-il presque paniqué.

« Je m'assoie. » répondit le blond d'un ton d'évidence, avec son flegme habituel.

« Ca, je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi à côté de moi ? » cingla Harry, en s'écartant le plus qu'il put de l'autre.

« J'en avais envie. »

« Parce que vous en aviez… ! » la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un étranglement ulcéré, servant à cacher la crainte que provoquait cette soudaine proximité. « Et bien moi, j'ai pas envie de vous cocoter de si près ! »

Harry posa sa tasse avec brusquerie sur la table basse et se leva d'un bond, bien décidé à aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. S'il le pouvait, il serait parti de ce maudit loft depuis longtemps, mais cela lui était impossible. Il ne savait déjà pas comment il était entré alors pour en sortir !

« Ah ! »

Harry venait de retomber brusquement dans le canapé. Il lança un regard furieux à Malefoy – celui-ci venait d'utiliser la magie pour le retenir. Mais le blond buvait tranquillement son café, en le fixant d'un air amusé. Dieu qu'il détestait ce type !

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait se soustraire si facilement aux caprices de son futur mari, Harry croisa les jambes, la mine renfrognée. Pour se donner contenance, il prit sa tasse et la vida d'un trait. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. En effet, il avait maintenant la bouche pleine de marc amer. Devant sa grimace, Malefoy éclata d'un rire franc qui contracta le ventre du brun.

Il fusilla le blond du regard, tout en essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour partager avec lui le goût âcre de sa langue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Malefoy, il ne pensait plus qu'avec son bas-ventre ! C'était effrayant !

« Kyah ! » glapit Harry, surpris, en sentant une main se poser brusquement sur sa nuque.

Il n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà la bouche de Malefoy était sur la sienne. Impérieusement, sa langue franchit la misérable barrière de ses lèvres et vint réclamer la sienne. Une ballet enivrant s'en suivit, laissant Harry pantois. Oubliant tout de qui n'était pas Malefoy, il répondit au baiser avec une complaisance qui le ferait blêmir de honte plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il savourait.

Il n'objecta pas quand la langue de Malefoy trouva le lobe de son oreille, point particulièrement sensible. Ne protesta pas quand ses mains habiles se faufilèrent sous ses vêtements, barrières devenues totalement indésirables. Ne contesta pas quand l'une prit un téton tendu entre ses doigts, le torturant délicieusement, et l'autre caressa son dos le faisant frissonner. Ne paniqua pas quand son pull se retrouva sur le sol et quand les boutons de sa chemise s'ouvrirent comme par magie.

Il se contenta de gémir d'un souffle saccadé, de crier d'une voix écaillée, se cambrant sous ces caresses expertes, se frottant contre ce corps brûlant, s'enchevêtrant à ces membres puissants, se liant à ce souffle chaud. L'esprit en déroute, le corps en feu et l'âme en extase, Harry perdit définitivement la tête quand il sentit une langue avide engloutir son membre étrangement libéré de ses chaînes.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs, gémissements, cris, supplications, injonctions. Puis vint la délivrance. Un cri rauque déchira le silence.

_Je me noie… je me noie dans une mer de délice…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note :** Kikoo ! Me revoilà comme promis avec le chap 3. J'ai eu le temps de lire les Review (je vais faire les RAR juste après vous avoir posté ce chap), et il y a une question qui revient souvent : mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il choix Harry ? Et bien, la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que le réponse à cette question est dans le chap 6 que vous aurez jeudi si tout va bien. Donc encore un peu de patience. Mais si jamais vous voulez vraiment savoir, et bien harcelez Umbre77, elle le sait, elle puisqu'elle a déjà toute la fic ! Tu m'en veux pas dit Umbre de te mêler à cette affaire ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix héhé...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Un oiseau chantait sous la fenêtre. D'abord, un peu perdu, il l'écouta tout en rassemblant ses esprits. Alors, il se souvint. Il ferma fortement les yeux, comme si par ce geste, il pouvait tout effacer. Malheureusement, le corps pressé contre le sien, le souffle balayant sa nuque, le bras pesant sur sa taille, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes, lui ramenait immanquablement à la dure réalité.

Il poussa un petit soupir étranglé, totalement désillusionné sur son compte. En cet instant, il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus – Malefoy ou lui-même. Il avait si peu résisté, s'était si docilement abandonné que le dégoût de lui-même le tenait à la gorge. Irrésistiblement emporté par ses émotions tumultueuses, il s'était totalement livré à Malefoy.

Il avait supplié, quémandé, en s'accrochant à lui comme pour l'implorer de le garder toujours dans ses bras. Le blond l'avait amené au septième ciel et ce souvenir lui était insupportable. Quelle humiliante défaite ! Il se méprisait encore plus qu'il ne haïssait Malefoy.

La main pendante sur son ventre, glissa légèrement vers le bas. Harry retint aussitôt son souffle alors que son corps se tendit à l'extrême dans une attente insupportable. Le brun sentit son sexe s'éveiller à sa plus grande horreur. Mais ce n'était pas possible ? Il se mettait à bander au moindre effleurement de ce satané blondinet ! Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez lui !

Dans le silence matinal, il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre changement de rythme dans la respiration du blond. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se relâche, convaincu que Malefoy dormait toujours. Soulagé, le brun repartit aussitôt dans ses lamentations.

Ah, ce traître de corps ! Si seulement il pouvait le faire disparaître ! Hé oui, envolés les blocages sexuels ! Retour fracassant de Petit Harry ! Refuser de réagir pendant deux ans pour finir par succomber à Malefoy : Il y avait de quoi se suicider !

_Ne tombons pas dans le mélodrame_, osa souffler sa conscience.

_Toi, la Ferme ! Je dramatise si je veux, d'abords !_

Un tremblement suspect contre son dos le contrecarra dans ses fustigeassions. Un énorme doute s'empara de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté avec précaution et détailla le superbe visage viril de Malefoy. La haine qui pulsait dans ses veines quelques secondes plus tôt, s'évapora comme par magie.

Si blond, les traits si fins, si parfaits, il était aussi beau endormi qu'éveillé. Son torse était dénudé ce qui lui permettait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur les muscles puissants, sa peau blanche tout juste recouverte d'une fine toison blonde. Ses yeux remonta vers son visage et tombèrent sur sa bouche fine, légèrement entrouverte.

Le cœur de Harry manqua quelques battements alors que l'image de cette bouche l'avalant totalement surgit de nulle part. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les plonger dans les prunelles orageuses du blond. Harry sursauta mais ne recula pas, capturé par le regard fascinant de Malefoy.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ne bougèrent pas moins. Puis, Harry sentit une brusque pression sur sa nuque, l'attirant vers le visage de Malefoy. Le baiser que lui donna celui-ci, lui ôta toute idée de rébellion. Quand il le libéra, un long moment plus tard, Harry ne put que déplorer sa propre faiblesse.

« Bonjour. » souffla Malefoy.

Harry répondit par un grognement très peu amené. Le blond sourit ce qui énerva encore plus le brun.

« Lâchez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais, hier. » lui rappela moqueusement Malefoy, le serrant davantage contre lui.

« Euh… hier, je… je… » balbutia lamentablement Harry.

Malefoy en profita pour l'embrasser encore.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! » protesta Harry quand il eut à nouveau l'usage de sa bouche.

« Quoi, ça ? » s'enquit Malefoy en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Et une fois de plus, pour sa plus grande consternation, Harry n'opposa pas une grande résistance.

« Oui, ça… » souffla le brun quand il eut à nouveau l'usage de la parole.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que tu mourrais d'envie de m'embrasser tout à l'heure. » rétorqua narquoisement le blond.

« Vous faisiez semblant de dormir ! » accusa Harry, meurtrier.

« Oui. » admit le blond avec un sourire au coin. « Je dois dire que c'était très troublant de te voir me dévorer des yeux. »

« Je ne vous dévorais pas des yeux ! » protesta le brun, si honteux qu'il aurait voulu disparaître dans le matelas.

« Vraiment ? » se moqua Malefoy.

Ulcéré et troublé, Harry tenta de se libérer. Mais étant plus grand et plus épais que lui, Malefoy le retint aisément contre lui.

« Je vous ai dit de me lâcher, sale menteur ! » rugit Harry en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans les tibias.

Malefoy roula sur lui et l'immobilisa de tout son poids.

« Menteur ? Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il amusé.

« Vous aviez dit que vous… que vous attendriez qu'on soit marié pour… pour… que vous vouliez un puceau dans votre lit nuptial… »

Il eut un long silence où Harry refusa obstinément de rencontrer le regard de Malefoy. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à ce vil serpent ?

« Il me semble pourtant que tu l'es toujours. » souligna Malefoy, placidement.

« Menteur ! »

Il eut un long moment de silence où ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu me traite de menteur. D'autres sont morts pour moins que ça. » dit froidement Malefoy.

« Vous croyez me faire peur, sale ment… »

Le blond le fit taire de sa bouche. Harry se débattit aussitôt pour se soustraire à sa langue entreprenante, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Je ne t'ai donné du plaisir qu'avec ma bouche, hier soir… après, si ces privautés ton occasionnés des rêves érotiques, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Mais ne me traite plus jamais de menteur, où tu risques de le regretter amèrement. »

Sur ce, il se leva d'un coup de rein et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Harry se redressa sur le lit, fixant la porte derrière laquelle son futur mari venait de disparaître avec un certain abasourdissement. Des rêves érotiques ?... … … N'importe quoi ! Et sa bite dans sa bouche, il l'avait rêvé peut-être ! … Quoi, il devait vulgaire ! Allez tous vous faire… Bip (la suite étant trop explicite pour vos chastes oreilles, nous avons préféré couper ce passage, eu égard pour votre sensibilité, chers lecteurs.)…

Estomaqué que Malefoy récuse ses méfaits, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea fermement vers la porte qu'avait empruntée le blond peu avant. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce sale menteur de blondinet !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se figea sur le seuil, les yeux dilatés au possible, sa gorge s'asséchant à une vitesse inquiétante. Malefoy était nu devant lui, en train de se raser. Bien malgré lui, son regard caressa ce corps parfait avec une convoitise brûlante. Son ventre se contracta en avisant le sexe gorgée de sang de son futur mari alors que son esprit fut envahi des souvenirs plus qu'indécents de la nuit passée.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence où le blond ne lui avait strictement pas jeté un coup d'œil, Harry se décida à fermer la bouche car il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, ainsi. Une rougeur coupable lui monta aux joues en percevant l'état de tension dans lequel l'avait mis l'exhibitionnisme de Malefoy. Saleté de blondinet !

« Vous pourriez vous vêtir décemment ! »

Malefoy prit le temps de finir de se raser avant de se tourner vers lui exposant encore plus sa nudité aux yeux avides d'un Harry très embarrassé. Il s'avança vers lui, nullement gêné de la fière érection qu'il arborait. Rencontrant les yeux polaires de son futur, Harry frissonna de désagrément. C'est seulement alors qu'il perçut la pesante aura qui émanait du blond. Une aura empli de colère froide.

Harry déglutit se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre Malefoy. Celui-ci était venu s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se calmer, apparemment. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir l'acculer dans sa retraite. Maintenant, il devrait faire face à un sorcier très puissant et très en colère. Ah bravo !

Quand Malefoy ne fut qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, Harry se crispa mais ne recula pas. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire avec dignité ! Il lui jeta un regard plein de défi, une moue dédaigneuse aux coins des lèvres. Son futur mari le plaqua brusquement contre lui, les mains sur ses fesses rondes. Harry se raidit d'avantage, mais ne fit rien pour tenter de se libérer, toujours cette lueur de défie dans les yeux.

Malefoy caressa les lèvres du brun du pouce, l'air songeur. Incroyable à quel point cet homme pouvait rester froid même dans sa colère la plus palpable.

« Est-ce que le fait de donner du plaisir à un homme avec cette ravissante bouche est si insolite pour toi, ou ce comportement hystérique est un traitement de faveur que tu me réservais ? »

Harry eut envie de le frapper. Mais il se contint, conscient que la magie de Malefoy crépitait dans l'air – des flacons d'huiles essentielles, des carrés de savons, des bouteilles de shampooing valdinguaient dans tous les sens offrant un spectacle inaccoutumé. C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à trois mètre du sol à danser la valse !

« Je ne me conduis pas comme un hystérique. » protesta-t-il tout de même, les poings serrés.

Malefoy le plaqua encore plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait que leurs corps se fondent l'un à l'autre. Le blond le scruta longuement, ses yeux perçant fouillant le moindre recoin de son âme, à la recherche de Dieu seul savait quoi. Très mal à l'aise sous cet examen, Harry ne dit mot, attendant que son fiancé se lasse de lui-même. Malefoy finit par écarquiller ses yeux brillant une lueur mi-étonné, mi-jubilaire. La couleur orage de son regard s'était éclaircie.

« Tu n'as jamais donné du plaisir à un homme avec ta bouche ? »

La question glaça Harry. C'était un sujet tabou. Plus encore que le fait de se donner à un autre. Cette caresse infiniment intime, il la réservait pour quelqu'un de spécial. Il n'avait jamais voulu le faire et avait toujours refusé qu'on le lui fasse. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais c'était comme ça.

Depuis qu'il avait conclu cet horrible marché avec Malefoy, il s'était dit que même s'il se donnait au blond, cette partie de son corps resterait « vierge ». Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un souhait obsolète. Il le haïssait !

Les yeux débordant de dégoût pour Malefoy et pour lui-même, Harry se débattit comme un beau diable pour se défaire de son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien – cela amusait plus ce sale blondinet qu'autre chose –, Harry lui administra un magistral coup de tête empli de rage dans la mâchoire. Malefoy le lâcha, avec un cri de souffrance alors que Harry se tenait la tête de douleur.

Il se reprit vite et voulut s'échapper de la pièce, mais la porte se ferma dans un « vlan » sonore avant qu'il n'ait pu la franchir. Il se sentit décoller du sol pour aller s'affaler dans une gigantesque cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau froid s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursaut en un cri. Il se débattit fébrilement pour échapper à l'eau glacée, mais une main invisible semblait le retenir fermement.

_Saleté de magie !_ pesta Harry en crachotant de l'eau.

Il se mit vite à claquer des dents, sa peau se transformant en chair de poule. Pendant qu'il luttait contre la douche, il vit du coin de l'œil, Malefoy craché deux dents, avant de nettoyant le sang et de boire plusieurs petites fioles mystérieuses. Quand il rejoignit Harry sous la douche – dont le jet était maintenant agréablement brûlant – il ne restait plus aucune trace de son coup de tête.

_Saleté de magie !_

Les yeux de Malefoy avaient à nouveau cette teinte sombre n'augurant rien de bon. Harry fut plaqué magiquement contre le mur, alors que le blond se collait dangereusement à lui. Le brun sentit la panique s'envahir. Il se sentait impuissant, acculé, sans défense.

« Tu es tellement hargneux lorsqu'il s'agit de conserver la chasteté de ton petit corps. Mais, tu te mens à toi-même, tu le sais. Il me suffit de te toucher pour que tu t'enflammes. »

« Même pas dans vos rêves ! » cracha Harry, puisant dans la colère pour ne pas céder à la peur.

Il était trop proche, trop fort, trop dominateur. Il suffoquait, alors que des images honnies s'infiltrèrent sournoisement dans son esprit. Ce n'était plus Malefoy qu'il avait en face de lui, mais son ex. Brice et son sourire cruel.

Comme s'il avait perçu son angoisse, Malefoy s'écarta de lui et le libéra de sa magie. Les nerfs en pelote, Harry se serait effondré si le blond ne l'avait pas retenu. Il le serra doucement contre lui en lui prodiguant des caresses apaisantes sur le dos. Quand les tremblements de Harry cessèrent, il se mit à le laver avec une douceur qui fit chavirer le cœur du brun. Se sentant étrangement en sécurité malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, Harry se laissa faire.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Cesse de bouder. Mes parents sont tout à fait charmants, je te l'assure. »

Seul un reniflement méprisant lui répondit. D'un geste agacé, Harry tira sur le col de sa robe trop serré à son goût. Malefoy l'avait forcé à enfiler des vêtements sorciers d'un claquement de doigt. Harry se sentait ridicule dans cet accoutrement mais, à moins de se balader tout nu, il ne pouvait les enlever.

_Mais comment les sorciers peuvent-ils bouger avec ces trucs sur le dos ?_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois en tirant de nouveau sur le col de sa robe.

Agacé, il abandonna ses efforts infructueux – il s'étranglait plus qu'il ne se libérait de cette horrible étoffe – et contempla le paysage, pensif et surtout boudeur. Après la scène de la salle de bain, le brun avait cru qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui et penser à tête reposée aux évènements de la matinée. C'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui avait prévu une visite chez ses futurs beaux-parents.

Après un autre voyage mouvementé dans cette maudite voiture trafiquée magiquement, ils étaient arrivés devant d'imposantes grilles en fer forgé. Ils avaient alors pris une calèche tiré par de magnifique chevaux à la robe noire. Cela devait faire maintenant bien un quart d'heure que le fiacre longeait un petit chemin bordé de hauts arbres et toujours pas l'ombre d'une maison en vue. Mais cela n'attristait pas Harry.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas près à affronter Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy. Des rumeurs à dresser les cheveux sur la tête courraient sur eux. Même s'ils avaient été lavés de tout soupçon après la chute de Voldemort, tout le monde savait qu'ils trempaient dans la magie noir jusqu'au cou. Seuls les preuves manquaient à l'appel.

Quand Malefoy lui avait dit qui étaient ses parents, Harry avait cru avoir une attaque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé épouser le fils prodige du puissant clan. Il croyait que le blond était d'une branche secondaire de cette redoutable famille, non pas qu'il appartenait à la branche principal. L'héritier en titre, en plus ! C'était bien sa veine !

Déjà anxieux d'entrer dans un milieu très fermé où les moldus comme lui étaient sans cesse décriés, savoir que son futur occupait une place prépondérante dans cette même société n'était pas pour apaiser ses nerfs.

Comment allait se dérouler l'entrevue ? Il ne doutait pas que les parents de Malefoy ne seraient pas dès plus enthousiastes en apprenant que leur fils unique allait épouser un moldu. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était la seule chose positive pouvant se produire durant cette visite : que les Malefoy s'entretuent. Au moins, il aurait la paix !

Harry eut un mince sourire sans joie à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement si toute une famille s'exterminait à cause de lui – même si la dite famille avait des mœurs plus que douteuses. Il émit un soupir las, une expression morose sur le visage.

Il se demandait quelle serait sa vie une fois marié à Malefoy. Il ne pourrait supporter de vivre à nouveau dans un monde de mépris et de brimades comme chez les Dursley. Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de revivre un tel vide affectif. Il fut coupé dans ses sombres pensées en se sentant brusquement décoller de la banquette.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria-t-il alors que Malefoy l'assit sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci étouffa ses protestations de ses lèvres, ses mains prenant des privautés inconvenantes. Pris par surprise, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il sentit les pans de sa robe remonter sur ses cuisses, il se débattit comme un beau diable. Il réussit à se libérer des lèvres de Malefoy – en faite, elles avaient trouvé une autre partie de son corps à butiner – et cria de rage tout en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible du blond.

« C'est pas vrai, vous allez me lâcher, espèce d'obsédé ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant Malefoy avec force.

Mais d'un claquement, les vêtements de Harry se volatilisèrent.

_Je hais la magie_, songea-t-il alors même que sa volonté commençait à faiblir sous les arguments de choc du blond.

« Quel admirable bijou. » chuchota Malefoy d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de froide, en caressant du bout des doigts le pendentif de Harry. « D'où vient-il ? »

« Je… sais pas… Je l'ai toujours… eu… » halta Harry, l'esprit en déroute.

Au fur et à mesure des caresses, son ardeur de mutinerie s'amenuisait pour le laisser dans un état proche de la soumission extatique. Bientôt les protestations devinrent gémissements, les injonctions des suppliques.

« Je ne vous… permets pas… » protesta-t-il faiblement alors que la main de Malefoy glorifiait son sexe plus que quémandeur.

A partir de cet instant, Harry n'eut plus conscience de rien, ni ses grognements de plaisir, ni de sa voix enraillée implorante, ni de ses mains habiles et aventureuses. Il ne souhaitait plus que l'apaisement de ses sens. Il redescendit brutalement sur terre en sentant un doigt audacieux titillé une partie intime et jusqu'alors inexploré de son corps. Une panique sourde le prit et il hurla à plein poumon. La calèche s'immobilisa aussitôt. Malefoy eut à peine le temps de leur redonner une apparence présentable que la porte s'ouvrait.

Le cochet, un petit homme aux longs cheveux blanc bouclé et aux oreilles pointus, apparut. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain et plein de dévotion à Harry qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Malefoy, lui, était parfaitement à l'aise.

« Tout va bien, Fyanx. Mon ami a la fâcheuse tendance à… s'oublier quelque peu. Reprenons la route. Le manoir ne doit plus être très loin, maintenant. »

« Bien, maître. » glapit le petit homme avant de déguerpir, rouge comme une tomate.

Apparemment, il n'avait que trop bien compris les allusions du blond. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi gêné de sa vie. Il eut à nouveau envie de hurler. De rage, cette fois-ci. Il fixa son futur d'un regard vénéneux, son poing lui démangeant horriblement. Malefoy ne se souciait absolument pas de lui. Il avait nonchalamment croisé les jambes, le menton posé sur le dos de sa main. Il contemplait le paysage d'un air d'ennui achevé. Il _s'ennuyait_ ! Saleté de blondinet !

Vexé, Harry entreprit rageusement de réparer les dommages faits à sa tenue, qui était pourtant parfaite. Le court laps de temps qui leur fallut pour arriver devant le manoir Malefoy, se déroula dans un silence pesant, Harry boudant dans son coin et Malefoy absorbé dans ses pensées.

Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée d'hauts arbres, Harry oublia d'un coup sa vexation. Un magnifique jardin s'étendait à perte de vue, conjuguant fontaines féeriques, buissons architecturalement taillés et tapis de fleurs pourpres aux senteurs exquis. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des animaux à l'aspect insolites vagabonder à leur occupation. Les yeux brillants d'une joie toute enfantine, le visage rayonnant, Harry était l'image même de l'émerveillement.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il en se penchant par la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

Ils traversèrent un pont et bientôt apparut une magnifique construction, pourvue d'une longue rangée de colonnes majestueuses. De hautes bâtisses se dressaient de part et d'autre du bâtiment principale, encerclant une cours aussi étendu d'un parc de la capitale. Ce n'était pas un manoir mais un château !

Le cocher déplia le marchepied, ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Malefoy descendit lestement et lui tendit galamment la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Non mais pour qui le prenait-on ? Pour une de ces donzelles du siècle dernier qui avaient besoin d'aide même pour manger ? Ignorant superbement la main de son futur, il sauta souplement de la calèche, admirant de plus près l'immense façade.

Malefoy lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers du perron, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au sommet des marches, l'imposante porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme maigre et guindé, habillé d'une longue robe noir.

« Bienvenue à vous, maître Draco. » salua-t-il.

Son regard d'un brun sombre passa sur Harry, s'attarda un instant avec un léger froncement de sourcils, avant de revenir sur Malefoy.

« Bonjour, Wilfried. J'ai vu des calèches de l'autre côté de la cour. Père et mère reçoivent-ils ? » s'enquit Malefoy pénétrant dans le vestibule.

Le sorcier enleva de sa cape, la tendit au domestique, avant de débarrasser Harry de la sienne. Ce dernier était trop obnubilait par le majestueux escalier de marbre qui débouchait sur l'immense palier, pour s'offusquer de cette galanterie inappropriée.

« Oui. Une réception en comité restreinte en l'honneur des fiançailles de votre parrain et votre cousin Sirius ? »

« Je vois. Ils se sont enfin décidés, ces deux-là ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qui est invité ? »

« Tout l'Ordre du Phénix, maître Draco. »

Malefoy eut une petite moue de contrariété.

« Qui est déjà là ? »

« Votre cousin Sirius, votre parrain, les Axley, les Weasley, votre tante Andromeda et son mari, Miss Parkinson, Miss Carrow, Messieurs Lupin, Zabini, Nott et Rosier. »

Harry vit à la raideur de son dos que Malefoy n'était pas satisfait de trouver tout ce petit monde chez lui.

« Dans quel salon sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

« Le Salon Blanc, maître. »

« Merci Wilfried. »

Sur ce, Malefoy s'engagea dans un couloir jonché de tableaux… animés ! Harry resta tout simplement boche bée devant ce phénomène extraordinaire. Bien sûr, il avait entendu dire que les photos et les tableaux pouvaient bouger dans le monde magique, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Et fort lui était de constater que les personnages hautains des toiles n'avaient l'air que plus antipathique et arrogant.

Arrivés devant les battants du salon, il reprit ses esprits. Il arrêta net la main de Malefoy sur le poignet de la porte, pris de panique. Il lança un regard plein d'incertitude vers blond. Celui-ci le fixa un instant avant qu'un sourire étrangement tendre n'effleure ses lèvres. Il dégagea sa main de celle de Harry, la porta à la joue du brun qu'il caressa doucement, avant de déposer un baiser aussi doux que fugace sur ses lèvres.

« Tout se passera bien. » murmura le blond.

Etrangement ces mots lui firent chaud au cœur. Harry sentit la panique le quitter. Rasséréné, ce fut sur un ton taquin qu'il demanda :

« J'y pense, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On joue les barbares ou les tourtereaux ? Je crains néanmoins de ne pouvoir rougir sur commande et je ne suis pas du bon sexe pour prendre un air de Sainte Nitouche. »

« Soit seulement toi-même. »

« Etre moi-même ? Merci bien, je n'ai pas envie de faire un vol plané par la fenêtre ! » grimaça Harry.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » lui assura Malefoy avec un petit sourire amusé. « Mais il est vrai qu'une pointe de savoir-vivre serait apprécié. »

Harry tiqua.

« Le savoir-vivre du commun des mortels ou à la Malefoy. Je crains que défoncer la porte ne soit pas du meilleur effet. » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Mets simplement une sourdine à ta langue de vipère. Et tu pourrais paraître béat d'adoration. »

« Les miracles demandent un peu plus de temps, désolé. »

« Pourtant le regard dont tu me couvais ce matin était une parfaite imitation. » rétorqua moqueusement Malefoy.

Le brun rougit violemment en lançant un regard assassin au blond.

_Saleté de blondinet, faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot_, ronchonna Harry en lui-même, la moue boudeuse.

Malefoy émit un rire sincère avant d'ouvrir la porte. Harry eut à peine le temps d'être subjuguée par la beauté du salon blanc et or, qu'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs vint s'agglutiner au blond en exclamant un « Draco ! » ravi. D'abord interloqué, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il se dégagea doucement du bras de son futur.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de vos deux bras. » murmura-t-il.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire exprimant presque des excuses. Draco baissa les yeux sur les cheveux noirs et brillants de la nymphette.

« Bonjour Anshan. »

Pour toute réponse, la dénommé Anshan passa les bras autour du cou de Malefoy, attira à elle la tête du blond, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sur la sienne une bouche teinté de corail. Ayant un étrange pincement au cœur devant ce spectacle, Harry détourna rapidement les yeux pour détailler à la dérobée les autres personnes présentes.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était le centre d'une attention plus que sidéré. Seul les jeunes ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Ils couvaient le couple formé par Malefoy et la Circée d'un regard allant du dégoût le plus achevé à l'indifférence la plus blasée, en passant par l'amusement le plus cynique.

Il repéra sans mal ses futurs beaux-parents. Grand, blond, distingué, Lucius Malefoy était la réplique de son fils en plus âgé. Narcissia Malefoy était aussi belle que son mari était beau, en plus d'un teint de porcelaine et d'un maintient parfait. Eux aussi dévisageaient Harry avec une incrédulité tangible.

Gêné d'être le point de mire, Harry reporta son attention sur Malefoy pour constater que la sublime Anshan l'avait enfin lâché. Celle-ci le contemplait comme s'il était le seul homme au monde. Comme si elle le dévorait.

Tiens donc, son futur aurait-il oublié de lui parler de certaines choses ? Du style, une créature de rêve suffisamment intime avec lui pour l'embrasser sans embarras en public ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de ce sale petit blondinet ! Il fallait donc remettre les points sur les « i ».

Attention, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Mais comme Malefoy l'avait dit : _« je n'apprécie pas qu'un étranger touche à mon bien. »_. Si le sorcier le considérait comme sa propriété privée, pourquoi se gênerait-il, lui, pour faire de même ?

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur la bouche de son futur maculée de rouge à lèvre. Une soudaine fureur l'envahit, le poussant à attraper cette gourgandine par les cheveux et à la passer par la fenêtre. Refusant absolument d'analyser cette violente colère – le bilan ne lui aurait certainement pas plu –, Harry prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le tendit à Malefoy avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous en avez besoin. A mon avis, ce ton ne vous convient pas du tout. »

Il crut voir une lueur de pur amusement dans les yeux gris de Malefoy. Mais ce fut si fugace qu'il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard plein de curiosité et d'hostilité que lui lança la dénommé Anshan. En voyant la possessivité avec laquelle la jeune femme agrippait le bras de Malefoy, Harry plissa légèrement des paupières, ses yeux verts prenant une teinte plus sombre. Et ce fut avec un plaisir presque malsain qu'il s'approcha un peu plus de Malefoy et passa un doigt taquin sur son col. Il sentit le blond se raidir, lui lançant un regard légèrement étonné.

« Vous en avez aussi sur le col. Vous allez devoir changer de robe. » susurra Harry d'une voix délibérément sensuelle, chargé de sous-entendus.

Cette fois-ci, le brun fut sûr de l'amusement de son futur, mais un peu moins de la pureté de celui-ci.

« Cela peut attendre, un peu. » répondit Malefoy d'une voix basse pleine d'allusions coquines, qui eut le don de remuer les tripes de Harry.

_Couchez, Petit Harry ! Argh ! Saleté de blondinet !_

« Bien sûr, chéri, tout le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit affablement Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers Anshan qui avait resserré sa prise autour du bras de Malefoy et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux. Un autre que moi, vous aurez sûrement déjà arraché les yeux pour tant de familiarité avec son fiancé. N'est-ce pas, Draco chéri ? »

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux gris de Malefoy.

« Son fiancé ! » s'écria Anshan d'une voix perçante, sursautant comme si elle avait été mordu.

Le rictus de fureur qu'elle eut effaça toute la beauté à son visage. Ses yeux jusqu'alors plein d'admiration prirent une dureté glaciale. Quand son regard froid tomba sur Harry, celui-ci prit un air ingénu et appuya tendrement la tête contre l'épaule de Malefoy. Le blond lui ferait payer sa témérité plus tard, mais Harry n'en avait cru. Le plaisir de le mettre dans l'embarras et de rabattre son caquet à cette greluche n'avaient pas de prix !

« Oui ! Nous avons décidé de nous marier. Draco s'est déclaré avec un romantisme si… _malefoyen_ que je n'ai pu refuser. » soupira-t-il d'un air extatique marqué. « Vous pouvez nous féliciter, vous savez. » ajouta-t-il sardonique.

Anshan lui lança un tel regard que Harry serait mort sur le coup si ses yeux avaient été des révolvers. La jeune femme se tourna vers un Malefoy totalement imperturbable. Ils ne dirent mot, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais s'affrontèrent un long moment du regard dans un silence de plomb. Harry savoura pleinement sa petite revanche.

_Nyark ! Prends ça dans ta gueule, le blondinet, nyark ! _

Le silence s'éternisa, pesant, jusqu'à ce que Anshan quitte subitement la pièce.

« Merlin ! » soupira joyeusement une jolie jeune femme brune à la coupe au carré très courte. « Il ne faut pas la laisser seule, elle a l'air si bouleversée ! »

« Elle est verte de rage tu veux dire ! » ricana un grand homme noir avec un piercing au nez. « Tout ses rêves domestiques tombe à l'eau : elle ne rentrera pas dans la famille Malefoy. »

« Tu es vraiment méchant… je vais aller la voir, la pauvre ! »

Sur ce, la jeune femme brune se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas gai non sans avoir félicité Malefoy et Harry d'un baiser sonore sur la bouche chacun. Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence.

« Je suppose que consoler Miss Carrow est le dernier soucis de Miss Parkinson. » présuma un homme brun très pâle au nez crochu, d'une voix aussi accueillante que les côtés de la sibérie.

« Pansy est vraiment une charognard ! Allez frapper une femme à terre ! » ricana le grand noir.

« Draco, explique-toi ! » ordonna impérieusement Lucius Malefoy.

Rien dans son maintient ne laissait paraître sa colère, mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas : Lucius Malefoy était ivre de rage.

« On dirait que papa Malefoy a envie de vous étrangler. » chuchota Harry pour n'être entendu que de son compagnon.

Cette perspective ne paraissait pas l'attrister le moins du monde. Au contraire ! Jetant un regard de biais à son futur, il le trouva parfaitement serein et sûr de lui, nullement impressionné par la froideur de son père. La légèreté de Harry ne semblait pas l'affecter non plus. Dieu que cet homme était agaçant !

Au lieu de répondre à son père, Malefoy prit la main de Harry et fit les présentations.

« Harry, laisse-moi te présenter mes parents, Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy… »

L'assurance du brun le quitta d'un coup sous le regard froid des deux sorciers. Une pression de la main du blond sur la sienne et Harry retrouva tout son courage. Il se redressa fièrement et jaugea les sorciers à son tour.

« Père, mère, voici Harry Marsh… »

« Marsh ? » s'étonnèrent plusieurs invités.

« … mon fiancé. » acheva Malefoy, imperturbable.

« Fiancé ? » s'étranglèrent la moitié des convives.

« Draco, cette plaisanterie n'a que trop duré. Redonne son aspect normal à ce jeune homme et va présenter des excuses à Anshan. » cingla Mr Malefoy peu enclin à la négociation.

Pour toute réaction, son fils arqua un sourcil perplexe.

« Son aspect normal ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, père. »

« Draco ! » tonna Mr Malefoy en se leva d'un bond. « Ce garçon… il ressemble à… »

« James. » coupa une voix écaillée d'émotion.

Elle appartenait à un homme grand, mince, d'une beauté ténébreuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage blême qui était l'image même de l'espoir. Il fixait Harry avec une telle intensité que le jeune homme eut l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait. D'instinct, il recula d'un pas, se rapprochant de Malefoy qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Mais il a les yeux de Lily. »

Cette fois-ci c'était un homme châtain à l'aspect fatigué qui avait parlé. Il dévisageait Harry avec la même intensité que l'autre homme.

« Harry… » souffla l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Il fit un pas vers lui mais Harry recula aussitôt. Il sentait une peur vicieuse lui contracter les entrailles. Il lui semblait qu'une ombre gigantesque au fond de lui remuait, cherchant à se libérer, menaçant de l'engloutir totalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ? » bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

« Merlin, Harry, cela fait si longtemps que je te cherche ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux longs avant de fondre sur lui.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'esquisser qu'il était déjà dans les bras de l'inconnu. Celui-ci le serrait fortement contre lui, empêchant toute possibilité d'évasion.

« Draco, j'espère vraiment pour toi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. »

« Non, parrain, c'est bien lui. » assura Malefoy.

« Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Marsh ? »

« Une longue histoire. » soupira le blond.

Harry aurait bien voulu demander des explications à son futur mais son agresseur ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Sirius, laisse Harry respirer. »

Le dénommé Sirius consentit enfin à mettre quelques centimètres entre eux, mais il ne lâcha toujours pas Harry. Il contempla le brun les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devant moi, que je peux te toucher ! Ca fait si longtemps que je te cherche, je commençais à désespérer… mais tu es là, maintenant ! »

A nouveau il le serra contre lui. Etouffé, Harry décida qu'il en avait parfaitement marre de tout cet imbroglio. A une vitesse qui surprit tout le monde, il se libéra de l'étreinte de l'inconnu et l'étala sur le sol. Voilà ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début à tous ces malades qui prenaient un plaisir malsain à lui broyer les os.

« Sirius ! »

« C'est bien le fils de Lily. » constata le châtain, amusé.

« Ouf ! Ça fait du bien de respirer de nouveau ! » fit Harry en se dépoussiérant les mains. « Maintenant à nous deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison de fou ? » menaça-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy.

« Harry, calme-toi. » pria flegmatiquement le blond, nullement paniqué par le regard de serial killer que lui jeta son futur et tendre.

« Pour qui me prennent tous ces gens ? » s'écria le brun pas du tout apaisé.

Il eut un petit silence pesant.

« Draco ! » prévint sèchement Harry tellement furieux qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait employé le prénom de Malefoy.

« Ils te prennent pour Harry Potter. » finit par répondre le blond.

Il eut un nouveau silence. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Harry Potter ? Le gamin d'un an qui avait défait le mage noir Lord Voldemort ? Il éclata soudain d'un rire presque hystérique qui surprit tout le monde.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment peuvent-ils me prendre pour Harry Potter ? On ne se ressemble pas du tout ! » réussit à dire Harry, une fois calmé.

« Ah, parce que tu sais à quoi ressemble Harry Potter ? » contre-attaqua Malefoy.

Harry se raidit. Bien que toute la communauté moldue sache que le 31 octobre 1981, un bébé du nom de Harry Potter les avait débarrassé du plus terrible mage noir jamais mis au monde, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait.

« Harry, tiens. Constate par toi-même à quel point tu ressembles à tes parents, Lily et James Potter. »

Harry regarda le cliché que lui tendait Sirius avec méfiance comme s'il s'agissait d'un scorpion. La peur gonfla en lui, alors qu'un doute affreux s'empara de lui. Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Il le saurait s'il était un sorcier !

« Vous vous trompez ! » affirma-t-il avec force sans prendre la photo. « Je ne peux pas être Harry Potter ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, voyons ! »

« Le collier. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Malefoy, interrogateurs.

« C'est un Dévoreur de magie. » expliqua le blond. « J'en ai eu la confirmation en le touchant, tout à l'heure. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un Dévoreur de magie. C'est un bijou magiquement modifié pour avaler la magie de celui ou celle qui le porte. Un objet parfaitement illégal, d'ailleurs. » répondit Malefoy.

Harry le fixa un instant, ayant du mal à assimiler l'aboutissement de cette information.

« Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Je ne suis pas Harry Potter mais Harry Marsh ! »

« Tu n'es pas né Marsh. Quel est ton nom de naissance, alors ? » souligna doucement Malefoy.

Le brun l'incendia du regard. Comment pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Les Dursley ne le lui avait jamais dit ! Il était juste Harry, le petit neveu orphelin encombrant qui ne servait qu'à leur pourri la vie !

« Harry, s'il te plait, regarde cette photo. » le pria doucement le châtain aux bords de l'épuisement.

Quelque chose dans le regard doré de cet homme mit Harry étrangement en confiance. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il prit le cliché. Mais il ne le regarda pas.

« N'ai pas peur. » lui souffla Malefoy en lui prenant la main.

Harry lui lança un regard incertain. Toute cela était insensé ! Il n'était pas Harry Potter… n'est-ce pas ?

_Regarde la photo… il suffit simplement de la regarder pour en avoir la preuve… _

Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers le cliché. Quand il croisa des prunelles vertes aussi brillantes que les siennes, son cœur cessa de battre. Il entendit comme un bruit de verre cassé L'ombre, au fond de lui, l'engloutit sans prévenir. Il sombra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien a moi, tout à JKR.

**Note :**

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Et un chap 4 que voilà ! Personnellement, c'est mon préfère avec le chap 6. Vous verez pourquoi en lisant. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous fera rire comme moi il m'a fait rire.

Je tiens à rassurer les personnes qui me menace de mort, de suicide et autres amabilités de ce genre : ne vous inquiétez, je ne vais pas l'arrêter (elle est déjà terminée, et si vous lisez un peu les notes, vous le sauriez, non mais oh!) et les up-dates ne vont pas mettre 300 ans contrairement à mes autres fics (quand une fic est entièrement écrite, je n'ai généralement qu'une hâte c'est de la publier, si les up-dates sont si longs c'est parce que je mets 300 ans à écrire et que ma féniantise naturelle n'arrange pas les choses, snif).

Je répète donc que cette fic fait 7 chap (elle est pas longue je sais) et comme les chap sont anormalement cours pour une de mes fics, et bien tous les points ne sont pas développé, j'en suis désolée. Je sais, pour avoir lu les review (c'est pas parce que je réponds pas que je lis pas), que certains d'entre vous attendent avec impatience plus de détail sur certains évènements ou personnages. Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible.

Cette fic est surtout centré sur la relation Draco/Harry, donc le reste passe un peu ens econd plan. Mais peut-être que j'en ferais une suite avec plus de détail. Cependant, je ne ferais cette suite que si je m'en sens capable (comme m'a écrit Tobby un jour, les suites ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur) et si Umbre77 le désire.

Pour les RAR, je vous jure que j'ai essayé de les faire, hier mais au bout de la première ça ma gavé parce que le système de FF est franchement nul si vous voulez mon avis. Faut attendre 3 plombs entre chaque review, non mais oh, ils croyent que les gens on rien d'autres à faire ! J'ai été sidérée, je dois le dire. Et puis après, Umbre est venue me perturber et ma féniantisse naturelle a repris le pas sur ma faible volonté, snif désolée snif. Résultat des courses, ben j'ai répondu qu'à une seule review, oui je sais c'est pathétique... aujours d'hui j'ai fait quand même mieux, j'ai répondu à 2 review (celles des personnes qui m'ont mis leur adresse mail, je dois dire que c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi, j'ai pas à faire 36000 manip), je suis fière de moi !... Comment ça, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ? Non mais oh, vous vous rendez pas compte de l'effort que ça m'a demandé ! Pffffffff

bon j'arrête mais connerie et vous poste le chap, je sais bien de toute façon que vous n'allez pas lire ma note, on se demande même pourquoi je me casse la tête à l'écrire. Enfin, je tiens tout de même à vous remercier tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Vous dis à demain si tout va bien.

Bisou et bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand il revint à lui, Harry était allongé sur un canapé. Agenouillé à côté de lui, Malefoy lui tenait la main. Il percevait des voix mais il ne pouvait distinguer d'autres visages de celui de son futur mari. 

Durant les pénibles années qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, il ne s'était pas évanoui une seule fois malgré la malnutrition et les mauvais traitements. Et s'il avait ardemment souhait quelque chose, c'était qu'un jour un parent fasse irruption dans la maison immaculée des Dursley et l'emporte loin de cet horrible placard.

Il s'était sorti tout seul de sa cellule et avait perdu espoir qu'un jour une connaissance de ses parents le reconnaisse. Pourtant cela s'était enfin produit. Et Il s'était évanoui.

« Ca va ? » demanda Malefoy avec une sollicitude sincère.

« La photo, où est-elle ? » souffla Harry.

« Tu ne l'as pas lâchée. »

En effet, le cliché était toujours entre ses doigts crispés. Harry la porta à ses yeux et détailla avec avidité les traits de ses parents. Car il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent : c'était bien ses parents. L'homme grand et mince aux cheveux en bataille lui ressemblait trop pour que se soit une coïncidence. Quand à la belle jeune femme qu'il enlaçait, il suffisait que Harry croise son regard pour savoir que c'était sa mère. _Ses parents_… ils étaient beaux…

« Je suis désolé de mettre montré aussi brusque, Harry. »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Sirius penché par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy.

« J'ai eu un tel choc en te voyant que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry garda le silence. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'idée terrifiante que cet homme le connaissait alors qu'il était un parfait étranger pour lui. Par-delà du choc occasionné par ces incroyables retrouvailles, il ressentait une profonde terreur. En effet, si tous ce que les sorciers venaient de lui dire étaient vrais, il était alors réellement Harry Potter, le héro que toute une communauté vénérait. Et cela, c'était vraiment effrayant.

Il comprenait un peu mieux les regards adorateurs que les serviteurs de Malefoy posaient sur lui. Ils l'avaient tous reconnu. Harry se raidit en songeant que Malefoy aussi avait du le reconnaître depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il prit ce mutisme comme une trahison.

Une main virile se posa sur son épaule pour la serrer fermement. Harry releva la tête et plongea le regard dans celui orage de Malefoy. En voilà un qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui rappeler son existence ! D'un geste brusque, il chassa la main de cette saleté de blondinet, en le fusillant du regard.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Tu m'aurais cru ? » rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Il ne niait même pas le fait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Son sang-froid ne fit que renforcer l'irritation de Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse déverser un flot d'injures sur le malotru, Sirius le força à se tourner vers lui. Il lui mit quelque chose dans la main. Harry reconnut son pendentif. Seul différence d'à l'accoutume, il était ouvert.

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement, alors que les larmes embaumèrent soudain sa vue. Combien de fois avait-il tenté d'ouvrir ce pendentif, recroquevillé sur son petit lit dans son placard, espérant trouver une photo, un indice, une trace même infime de ses parents ? Il n'y était jamais parvenu, comme si une force supérieure l'en empêchait.

Il réprima ses pleures au prix d'un immense effort et contempla la photo que dissimulait le pendentif. Il y avait un bébé confortablement blotti dans les bras d'une femme rousse, elle-même enlacé par un homme aux cheveux en bataille. Harry reconnu sans mal ses parents. Alors le bébé, ce devait être…

La main de Harry tenant le pendentif se mit à trembler. Se sentant sur le point de craquer, il détourna le regard de la photo. Il vit alors une inscription : _« Harry James Potter. 31 juillet 1980. »_. Le jour de ses huit ans, Dudley avait voulu lui faire de la peine en se moquant du fait qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour son anniversaire. C'était ainsi que Harry avait appris la date de sa naissance. Son cousin n'avait jamais su que ce jour-là, il lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il soit.

Alors il ne put plus se contenir. Serrant le bijou contre ses lèvres, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Pleure, Harry, pleure. Cela te fera le plus grand bien. »

Quand il se calma enfin, un long moment plus tard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sirius. Il se dégagea avec un sourire penaud.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda le brun, constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce.

Il sentit un absurde pincement au cœur en avisant que Malefoy était parti.

« Ils ont préférés nous laisser seuls. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Mais tout d'abord, laisse-nous nous présenter. Voici un ami de longue date de tes parents : Remus Lupin. »

L'homme à la mine épouvantable qu'il paraissait s'écrouler à la moindre pichenette.

« Bonjour Harry, heureux de te revoir. » dit-il gentiment.

« Moi de même. » murmura le brun, mi-intimidé, mi-curieux.

« Quand à moi, je m'appelle Sirius Black… »

« Le dangereux évadé ! » le coupa brusquement Harry, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Sirius eut une grimace.

« Laisse-moi t'explique… »

Sirius parla longtemps. Il lui raconta comment une simple prophétie avait bouleversé toute leur vie car un timbré l'avait cru ; comment Peter Pettigrow les avait trahi en dénonçant ses parents ; comment Sirius avait été accusé à sa place après s'être fait piégé ; comment durant douze ans il avait passé une existence précaire à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers ; comment il s'était échappé en reconnaissant Pettigrow sous sa forma animagus sur une photo d'un journal ; comment ce sal rat avait de nouveau réussi à s'enfuir un soir de pleine lune 1993 ; comment Sirius l'avait retrouvé deux ans plus tard et forcé à se rendre, retrouvant enfin son honneur et la liberté.

Il lui relata la guerre, la peur sourde qui contrôlait les gens, les risques que prenaient les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, la menace qui pesait sur ses parents. Il lui expliqua les mesures prises par un certain Albus Dumbledore pour le protéger contre les partisans de Voldemort en liberté après la chute de leur maître. Ce Dumbledore avait décidé de le cacher chez la sœur de sa mère en scellant la maison d'un puissant sort. Comme à cette époque le Ministère de la magie était infesté de Mangemort, Dumbledore avait enchanté le pendentif de Harry pour sa magie soit absorbée en cas de manifestation. Cela évitait que des personnes mal intentionnées découvrent où il était caché et ne cherchent à lui faire du mal.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore était mort avant la fin de la Chasse aux Mangemorts, sans communiquer à personne l'endroit où était gardé Harry. Si bien que lorsque Sirius avait été réhabilité, il n'avait su où le trouver. Quand il avait enfin su à qui Dumbledore l'avait confié, il était déjà trop tard : Harry s'était enfui. Depuis Sirius le cherchait sans relâche le plus discrètement possible car certains partisans de Voldemort étaient encore en liberté.

Il lui parla aussi longuement de ses parents. De leurs années à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, de la construction de leur couple, de leur mariage. Sirius partit même chercher des albums photo chez lui pour les lui montrer. En voyant les clichés, Harry avait de nouveau pleuré. Remus Lupin prit peu la parole, mais ce fut à chaque fois avec une émotion vive.

Il lui révéla sa célébrité dans le monde sorcier – cela Harry le savait déjà, même chez les moldus, Harry Potter était célèbre ! Quelles conséquences cela aurait sur sa vie ? En tout cas sûrement pas des bonnes, il en était certain ! –, de la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front, vestige du sort mortel que Voldemort avait envoyé sur lui. On était bien loin de l'accident de voiture invoqué par les Dursley.

Quand Sirius se tut, ce fut au tour de Harry de raconter sa vie. Le jeune homme hésita tout d'abord beaucoup à révéler les mauvais traitements des Dursley à son endroit. C'était une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Evy, trop honteux de son passé pour se confier – pourtant, il en aurait eu besoin toutes les fois où il s'était réveillé en sursaut, se croyant emmuré vif dans cet horrible placard.

Finalement, il décida d'être honnête, du moins en partie. Il y avait des choses indicibles ou du moins trop dure à exprimer à voix haute. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais aussi de douleur, qu'il raconta son enfance solitaire dans une maison où tous les occupants ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse. Lorsque Sirius apprit qu'il n'était même pas allé à l'école, que c'était Evy qui lui avait enseigné l'écriture et la lecture ; Harry et Remus durent se mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de transplaner sur le champ dans le salon des Dursley pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

Après cette scène, Harry jugea plus prudent de passer sous silence ses maigres repas – quand ils existaient – et sa séquestration dans le maudit placard ; même s'il avait été ému par la sollicitude de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de le trouver. Quand il en vint à sa rencontre avec Evy et Flo, son visage s'éclaira, ses yeux jusqu'alors voilés, brillèrent et un large sourire incurva ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il aimait profondément sa mère et son frère d'adoption.

Quand ils sortirent enfin du salon, la nuit était tombée et le dîner servit. Harry fut officiellement présenté à tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à table entre Remus et Sirius. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était juste en face de Malefoy. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il demande à changer de place sans paraître impolie. Lorsqu'il vit le visage impassible de Malefoy, Harry eut envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure, histoire de le punir un peu de ses mensonges par omission. Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait son fiancé, il avait du savoir-vivre, lui. Il tempéra donc son impulsivité, se disant qu'il aurait son heure tôt ou tard.

Cependant toute intention de vengeance disparut quand il vit qui était à côté de _son_ fiancé. Anshan la Glue. Celle-ci fixait ouvertement son front avec une lueur incrédule dans les yeux. Fronçant des sourcils, Harry se demandait si une corne lui était soudainement poussé sur la tête, quand il comprit qu'elle regardait sa cicatrice.

« Anshan, cesse de dévisager notre illustre invité ainsi, tu lui coupes l'appétit. » conseilla Pansy Parkinson, un sourire au coin.

La voisine de Malefoy cligna des yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil mauvais à Parkinson. En avisant le sourire amusé de Harry, elle se reprit vite et lui lança un regard défiant, disant clairement qu'elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue, même s'il était Merlin en personne. Harry plissa les yeux, jouant avec son couteau. Quand Carrow se pencha sur Malefoy pour lui parler à l'oreille, le verre qu'elle tenait à la main explosa. La sorcière poussa un cri aigu en tenant la main blessée. Surpris, Harry fixa les bouts de verres éparpillés sans les voir. Il ne sut comment il avait fait ça, mais il était sûr qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce petit accident.

Malefoy se pencha sur elle pour examiner les dégâts. Le blond noua un mouchoir autour de la main de cette « pauvre Anshan » comme disait Mrs Axley. Il se leva, incita Carrow à faire de même. Mais avant que celle-ci ne se redresse, son siège se déroba, étalant son occupante à terre. Un autre cri perçant retentit dans la salle. Entre deux exclamations compatissantes, toute la tablée se répandit en théories fumeuses sur la soudaine mobilité de la chaise.

Harry entendit des rires étouffés à sa droite. Il croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. A côté d'elle, Blaise Zabini semblait aux bords de l'étranglement par le rire. Mrs Axley, elle, n'en finissait plus de déplorer les déboires de cette « pauvre Anshan ». Alors que Malefoy allait aider la jeune femme à se relever, un couteau passa à quelques centimètres de sa main secourable. Il recula d'un bond et lança un regard médusé à Harry. Celui-ci fit mine de ne rien voir et prit un air compatissant d'une hypocrisie totale.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Zabini s'effondrer sur Parkinson secouer d'étrange spasmes. Celle-ci le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule exaspérée, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce fut finalement Mrs Malefoy qui s'occupa de la « pauvre Anshan ». Étrangement, nul phénomène inexpliqué ne vint l'empêcher de faire son devoir d'hôtesse.

« Excusez-nous un instant. Nous ne serons pas longues. » dit Mrs Malefoy en emmenant la blessée d'un pas gracieux.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Zabini laissa libre court à son amusement. D'un coup de baguette, Wilfried, le majordome, effaça toute trace de l'incident. De nouveaux couverts vinrent remplacer les autres et les morceaux de verres disparurent.

« Et bien, Draco, il semblerait que tu es déniché un partenaire dont la jalousie est à la hauteur de la tienne. » railla Théodore Nott.

Malefoy avait repris son masque imperturbable. Il se rassit mais fixait toujours Harry avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son regard qui troubla énormément le brun. Pour se donner une convenance, Harry but une gorgée de vin, avant de faire un sourire dés plus innocent à Nott.

« Dois-je prendre cette remarque pour moi, Mr Nott ? » demanda-t-il, affable.

« Il semblerait. » répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

« Mon Dieu, devrais-je comprendre que vous me soupçonnez d'être responsable des mésaventures de cette _pauvre_ _Anshan_ ? » s'horrifia faussement Harry.

« Evidemment non. » répondit Nott, plein d'ironie.

« J'en suis soulagé. » soupira Harry d'un air affecté.

Sirius était mort de rire

« Tu es redoutable, Harry ! » ricana-t-il.

« Je vais finir par me sentir offenser. » se vexa faussement son filleul.

« Votre magie a été sevrée durant vingt-quatre ans, la moindre émotion vive suffit à la faire réagir. » expliqua Rogue d'un ton doc.

« C'est bon à savoir. Mais je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien. » se défendit encore Harry.

« Harry, c'est pas la peine de continuer, on a tous vu l'aura meurtrière qui s'est échappée de toi pour foncer sur Anshan. » dit Sirius, moqueur.

« Argh, je te déteste, Harry ! » pleura Pansy. « J'aurais tellement voulu le faire moi-même ! »

« Je croyais que vous étiez amie avec Miss Carrow ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Amie avec cette… ? Accorde-moi un peu plus de discernement, par pitié ! » déplora la jeune fille, une main théâtralement posée sur le front.

« Mais tout à l'heure, vous êtes allée la consoler… » rappela Harry, perplexe.

« Je suis seulement allée me moquer d'elle. Je n'ai pu résister à la tentation, je l'avoue. » ricana Pansy. « Au faite, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. »

« Seulement si tu en fais de même. » sourit Harry.

« Elle n'a pas attendu votre permission pour ça, Harry. C'est à se demander dans quelle condition elle a été élevée, cette petite impertinente. » gronda Nott, faussement réprobateur.

« A force de fréquenter des gens de moindre qualité, ils déteignent sur moi. » répliqua Pansy en posant un regard appuyé sur Zabini.

« Et moi, je peux te tutoyer ? » demanda ce dernier à Harry, avec une moue de chien battu, inconscient de l'attention que lui portait Pansy.

« Non ! » fut la réponse catégorique de Malefoy père et fils, Sirius, Remus, Rogue, avant même que Harry ouvre la bouche.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Zabini, horriblement froissé.

« En tout cas, belles scènes de ménage en perspective. » prédit Nott.

« Il me tarde d'y être. » dit le concerné, avec un mince sourire.

« Et moi donc ! » renchérit Harry, jetant un regard sournois à son futur par dessus son verre à pieds.

« Holala ! Les réconciliations vont être brûlantes, je le sens ! » se moqua Parkinson.

A ces mots, Harry rougit violemment, perdant d'un coup toute sa superbe.

« Q-quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! » protesta-t-il vivement.

Les autres ricanèrent.

« Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais que ma vie intime ne soit pas le sujet de conversation de cette assistance. » prévint sèchement Malefoy.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit.

_Comment tuer l'ambiance en dix leçons par Draco Malefoy_, se moqua intérieurement Harry, pourtant soulagé.

« Quel dommage que la réception dut être annulé ! » finit par soupirer dramatiquement Mrs Axley.

« Remettez-vous, ma chère. Elle n'est que reportée. » fit sèchement remarquer son mari, exaspéré.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard noir et bouda dans son assiette. Comprenant que la soirée donnée en l'honneur des fiançailles de son parrain était annulée, Harry s'en sentit responsable.

« Je suis véritablement désolé d'avoir perturbé vos projets. » s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. » le rassura Sirius. « C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser au près de Narcissia. Elle s'est donnée tant de mal. »

« Moi, je vous en suis reconnaissant, Potter, bien au contraire. » marmonna Severus Rogue.

« Severus ! » le réprimanda sévèrement Sirius.

Rogue haussa des épaules.

« Severus trouve cette idée de réception totalement incongrue car elle l'oblige à sortir son redoutable habit d'apparat. » expliqua Lucius Malefoy à Harry devant son air étonné.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement au brun. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise sous ses yeux gris perçant, mais ne baissa pas pour autant la tête.

« Mais que ne ferait-il pas par amoûûûûûûûrr ! » chantonna Blaise Zabini, avec un air attendri qui lui valut un regard à dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la part de Rogue.

Blaise se tut soudain très pâle, la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme un gamin pris en faute. Harry déglutit, content de ne pas être la cible d'un tel regard.

« Ne le fixe pas ainsi, Sev, ou je vais être jaloux. » se moqua Sirius.

Lui aussi eut droit à son flot de regard-de-la-mort-qui-tut.

« En parlant de réception, quand comptez-vous en donner une pour annoncer officiellement les fiançailles de Draco, Lucius ? » demanda Mrs Axley, soudain toute émoustillée.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous nous marions dans cinq jours. » répondit son futur mari.

« QUOI ! »

« Puis-je savoir la cause de toute cette exaltation ? » demanda posément Mrs Malefoy, sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle s'avança avec grâce, Anshan Carrow sur les talons. Son mari se leva galamment pour lui tirer la chaise alors que son fils faisait de même pour leur invitée. Carrow remercia Malefoy d'un sourire éblouissant avant de fusiller Harry du regard. Apparemment elle aussi le tenait pour responsable de ses déboires. Comme si c'était sa faute si elle ne savait pas tenir un verre ou s'asseoir correctement !

« Draco viens de nous annoncer qu'il se mariait dans cinq jours. » informa Mr Malefoy.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclama aussitôt son épouse tournant vivement la tête vers son fils.

Carrow, elle, semblait aux bords de l'asphyxie.

_C'est ça, étouffe-toi, sale greluche !_

« Absolument pas, mère. » lui assura le blond, lançant un coup d'œil amusé au brun.

« Mais enfin, Draco, cela ne suffira jamais ! » protesta sa mère. « Je te ferais remarquer que tu parles d'un mariage de sept cents invités au moins. Et cela rien que de notre côté ! »

« Plutôt un millier, à moins que tu ne veuilles froisser la haute société et une partie de notre famille. » corrigea nonchalamment son mari.

_Un millier ? Ils comptent inviter toute la communauté magique, ma parole !_

Devant la mine effarée de Harry plusieurs convives sourirent.

« Tu rentres chez les Malefoy, mon gars. La folie des grandeurs est le maître mot de cette illustre famille ! » ironisa Sirius.

Les regards glacials que tous les Malefoy posèrent sur lui, le convainquirent de s'en tenir là pour les louanges.

« Le mariage de ma cousine Hortense était loin d'être si important mais elle a mis huit mois pour le préparer. » souligna Parkinson.

« Il faudrait au minimum un an pour tout organiser. » renchérit Mrs Malefoy.

« Il n'en est pas question. » trancha son fils.

« Mais chéri, que veux-tu que je fasse en cinq jours ? » s'irrita sa mère, nullement impressionnée par le ton impérieux de son fils.

« Avec tous les domestiques du manoir, je ne pense pas demander l'impossible, mère. Cinq jours seront amplement suffisants. »

« Non d'un dragon, tu la mis en cloque pour être aussi pressé ? » s'étonna Zabini avec un tact achevé.

Harry s'étrangla avec son morceau de viande alors qu'une pluie de regards assassins tomba sur l'indélicat.

« Blaise évites d'exposer si clairement ta bêtise au monde. » rétorqua sèchement Malefoy.

« Ce n'était pas dit de la manière la plus diplomate qu'il soit, mais il n'a pas tord. » souligna Rogue ce qui lui valut son flot de coup d'oeil indignés. « Pourquoi tant d'empressement, Draco ? »

Il eut un long silence tendu. Harry était aux bords de l'évanouissement. Il se sentait acculé, menacé. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain apprenne qu'il s'était adonné au chantage, même s'il avait une bonne raison pour de le faire. Il ne souhaitait pas que les amis de son père aient une mauvaise image de lui. Il lança un coup d'œil nerveux à Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait parfaitement à son aise. Harry lui envia amèrement son self-control. Le blond prit la peine de boire une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

« La mère de Harry est malade. Nous voulons nous marier avant qu'elle ne suive sa thérapie à St Mangouste et plus en tardera, plus sa vie est en danger. »

Cette nouvelle chagrina toute la tablée et Harry eut bon nombre de preuve de sympathie. Il remercia chaleureusement chacun.

« Je comprend bien, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi avoir choisi un délai si court, voyons ? Quatre jours, c'est impensable ! » se lamenta Mrs Malefoy.

« Sûrement parce que Dracounet s'impatiente de passer à l'action ! » pouffa Zabini avant que Parkinson ne le réduise au silence en lui fourrant un petit pain dans le gosier.

« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. » répondit Malefoy d'un ton péremptoire.

« Harry n'a pas eu son mot à dire ? » s'enquit Sirius, cassant.

« C'était une décision mutuelle, évidemment. » précisa le blond nullement affecté par la mine colérique du parrain de Harry.

« Harry ? » fit son parrain pour avoir confirmation.

« Evidemment. » ironisa l'intéressé, un sourire au coin.

« Harry soit sérieux ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, c'était une décision mutuelle. » affirma-t-il. « Dès que l'on s'est vu, ça été le coup de foudre. Et quand Draco chéri a demandé ma main, je n'ai pu refusé. »

« Ah oui, le romantisme malefoyen ! » pouffa Parkinson. « Raconte-nous ça, Harry. »

Le brun eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sans quitter Malefoy du regard, il inventa une petite histoire qui entamerait forcément la réputation de glaçon de son futur.

« Et bien lors qu'un petit dîner aux chandelles chez moi, Draco a soudain mis genou à terre et m'a chanté une chanson d'amour, avant de demander ma main. » dit rêveusement Harry, les yeux brillant d'étoile.

« Oh, comme c'est romantique ! » pleurèrent presque Mrs Axley et Mrs Weasley.

Les autres convives semblèrent incrédulité.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » grimaça Rogue en fixant son filleul.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air, mais les hommes Malefoy sont très romantiques. » affirma Mrs Malefoy. « Lucius, par exemple… »

« Stop ! » coupa précipitamment son mari, l'air catastrophé.

« Oui, comment Lucy s'est déclaré ? » s'enquit aussitôt Sirius, avide de curiosité.

« Le sujet est clos, Black ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » assena sèchement le concerné en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Tu as vraiment fait ça, Draco ? » s'enquit Pansy, les yeux ronds.

« Puisque Harry le dit. » répondit celui-ci en levant son verre vers son futur.

Le brun décocha un sourire étincelant à son fiancé dont le visage resta immuable.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir Draco à genou, chantant la sérénade, moi. » regretta Blaise.

« Draco chante-il bien ? » demanda Théodore, ironique.

« Aussi bien qu'un concert de pots d'échappement. » répondit affablement Harry.

Les rires retentirent dans la salle. Mr Malefoy eut son premier vrai sourire depuis que Harry l'avait rencontré, ce qui changea complètement sa physionomie. Il était encore plus beau, si possible, lorsqu'il souriait. Seule Carrow sera de marbre, le regard vénéneux posé sur Harry. Sûrement que Malefoy ne lui avait jamais chanté la sérénade à elle. Elle devait être jalouse à mort. Nyark !

_Mais à toi non plus, il n'a pas chanté de sérénade ! _s'indigna sa conscience très mal venue à cet instant.

_Pfff ! Détail insignifiant !_ rétorqua Harry avec une parfaite mauvaise fois.

Malefoy, lui, lui lança un coup d'œil qui disait clairement : « tu me paieras ça ! ».

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? » demanda Mrs Axley, une lueur commère dans les yeux.

« Harry a embouti ma voiture en tentant de faire un créneau. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment il a pu m'accrocher avec son petit tacot alors qu'il y avait de la place pour amarrer un bateau. » raconta Draco.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le brun lui décocha un regard indigné. Ce fut autour du blond de lui faire un sourire clinquant. Sale petit con ! Quelle basse vengeance ! Et les autres qui se gaussaient comme des bossus !

« Je m'étonne que Harry soit toujours en vie. Toi qui tient plus à ta voiture qu'à ton balai ! » souligna Nott.

« Dès que j'ai vu sa petite frimousse désolée, j'ai complètement oublié ma fureur. » expliqua Malefoy avec un sourire tendre.

« Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! » s'extasièrent Mrs Axley et Mrs Weasley.

« C'est l'amoûûûûûûûûrrrr ! C'est l'amoûûûûûûrrrr ! » chantonna joyeusement Blaise.

« Je chante mieux que lui j'espère ? » grimaça le blond.

« Et bien, à vous deux, vous formeriez un excellente arme psychologique. Vos voix suffiraient à rendre fou un sourd ! »

Pansy rit tellement qu'elle dut recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Harry, ne croyez pas en voyant cette créature, que toutes les femmes du monde sont aussi dénuées d'éducation. » dit Nott avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Tu disais ! » s'indigna Pansy, le couteau pointé vers Nott.

« Un peu de tenu, que diable ! » intervint sévèrement Mr Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête, honteux.

« Harry, êtes-vous libre, demain après-midi ? » demanda Mrs Malefoy. « Nous devons allez chez Mrs Guipure pour la robe de marié. Ah ! et puis il faudrait que vous me communiquiez la liste de vos invités. »

« Demain après-midi ? » réfléchit le brun. « Je ne pense pas, non. Je dois rendre visite à Evy. Quand aux invités, il n'y aura que trois personnes : Evy, Flo et Justin. »

« Evy ? La moldue qui s'est occupée de toi ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Pourrais-je venir avec toi alors ? » dit Sirius en même temps. « J'aimerais la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. »

« Bien sûr. Elle sera très heureuse de te connaître, j'en suis sûr. » accepta son filleul, ravi.

« Qui est Justin ? » demanda Malefoy d'un ton de conservation.

Il s'attira bon nombre de sourires moqueurs qu'il ignora royalement.

« Vous ne savez pas qui est Justin ? Voilà qui est étonnant ! » répliqua narquois son fiancé.

« Depuis tout à l'heure je me demande : comment cela se fait-il que tu vouvoies Draco, alors qu'il te tutoie ? » dit Pansy.

« C'est un jeu entre nous. » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Et quel en est l'enjeu ? Lequel sera au-dessus pendant la nuit de noce ? » demanda Blaise avec un vif intérêt.

Pansy l'étouffa presque avec un autre petit pain avant que Draco n'ait pu dire sa façon de penser à son ami. Les autres justifièrent le manque d'éducation de Blaise par un « C'est un Zabini ! » blasé. Harry, lui, atteignait des teintes de rouge jamais soupçonné jusqu'alors.

« Vous n'avez vraiment personne d'autre à convier ? » insista Mrs Malefoy tirant son futur beau-fils de sa gêne.

« Non. »

« Je viendrais avec vous demain. » décréta Malefoy.

« Draco, tu dois venir avec moi chez Mrs Guipure. » lui rappela sa mère.

« Rencontrer ma future belle-famille est plus important. » dit simplement le blond.

« Lucius, raisonnes ton fils ! »

« Je vous laisse entre Black. » rétorqua moqueusement son mari.

« Oh ! Dès qu'il fait sa tête d'hippogriffe, c'est un Black, bien sûr ! » s'offusqua sa femme alors que la tablée éclata de rire.

« Tout comme dès qu'il est de mauvaise foi, c'est _mon_ fils, bien évidemment. » rétorqua son mari, l'air royale.

« Les Black ne sont pas réputés pour exceller dans cette _qualité_, en tout cas. » souligna Sirius, jetant de l'huile sur le feu.

« Exactement ! » renchérit victorieusement Mrs Malefoy.

« Non, eux, c'est pour leur côté borné qu'ils sont réputés. »

« Merci, Severus ! » approuva Mr Malefoy.

« Deux par tout ! » annonça Blaise qui s'était autoproclamé arbitre de ce duel verbal.

« Blaise chéri, tais-toi. » ordonna mielleusement Pansy, jouant avec son couteau un peu trop près de la gorge de son voisin.

« Comment pourrais-je te résister, ma douce succube ? » biaisa ce dernier, ayant des sueurs froides sous le regard meurtrier de Pansy.

« Cessez vos enfantillages ! » ordonna sèchement Draco.

« Parles sur un autre ton à tes parents ! » rétorquèrent sévèrement Mr et Mrs Malefoy en même temps.

« Ne vous liguez pas contre mon filleul ! » intervint Rogue.

« Où se déroulera la cérémonie ? » demanda posément Remus, pour couper à cette étonnante parenthèse verbale.

Harry était tellement sidéré qu'il ne savait plus que penser. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son entrevu avec les proches de son fiancé. Avec leur réputation, il s'était presque attendu à leur servir de repas et non à partager un délicieux dîner avec eux dans un atmosphère conviviale et bonne enfant. Cela lui rappelait les repas chez Evy. Il eut un doux sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi, Draco. » affirma un Théodore, médusé.

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua ce dernier, fixant son ami, les yeux plissés.

La tablée fut partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Harry, lui, était étonné par la possessivité du blond. Il savait reconnaître un homme jaloux quand il en voyait un, et Malefoy était de toute évidence sujet aux affres de ce sentiment. Mais loin de le flatter, Harry fut persuadé que le comportement du blond n'était dicté que par pur égoïsme. Personne ne devait toucher sa « propriété privée », même du regard.

« Tu as le sourire de ta mère, Harry. » dit tendrement Sirius.

A ces mots, le sourire du brun s'élargit et il oublia totalement son fiancé. Que voilà un merveilleux compliment !

« Merci. »

« La tradition veut que les Malefoy se marient toujours au manoir. » dit Mr Malefoy, répondant à la question de Remus.

« Ce sera un mariage sorcier ? » s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

« Evidemment. » dit Malefoy.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas si évident que ça. » coupa Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Vous ne pensez pas faire un mariage moldu tout de même ? » dit Mrs Axley avec dédain.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il est tout à fait envisageable de faire une cérémonie mixte. » expliqua Harry, d'un ton conciliant.

Il y eut un long silence où tous dévisagèrent le brun avec plus ou moins d'incrédulité. Seule Carrow paraissait satisfaite de la tournure de la conversation, animée apparemment d'un espoir saugrenu de voir les fiançailles rompues pour cause d'incompatibilité de tradition.

« Les Malefoy ne se marient pas à la moldue. » désapprouva fraîchement le maître des lieux.

« Et bien, il y a un début à tout. » déclara fermement Harry.

« Jeune homme… » commença son futur beau-père.

« Je veux que Evy assiste à mon mariage. Elle ne comprendrait pas qu'un prêtre ne bénisse pas mon union. Et son avis est très important pour moi. » coupa Harry, peu intimidé par la voix grondante de Mr Malefoy.

« Il en sera donc ainsi. » trancha son fiancé.

« Draco, je te prévins… ! »

Mais une fois de plus, Mr Malefoy fut interrompu, par son fils cette fois-ci.

« Père, le manoir Malefoy n'est pas le seul endroit où je peux me marier. »

A nouveau le silence. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard, chacun voulant faire céder l'autre. La tension était palpable et nul n'osait émettre un son. En définitive, ce fut Mrs Malefoy qui décida.

« Nous ferons selon le souhait de Harry et Draco. »

« Mais Narcissia… » voulut protester son mari.

Sa femme lui jeta un tel coup d'œil qu'il préféra rendre les armes et bouder dans son coin. Cette scène était si insolite que Harry en resta sidéré. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le redoutable Lucius Malefoy puisse s'écraser ainsi en un seul regard de sa femme. Mais que connaissait-il de ses hôtes, à part des rumeurs visiblement infondées ? Il fixa tout de même Mrs Malefoy avec une admiration non feinte.

Sirius, lui, éclata de rire en asticotant le maître des lieux sur la poigne de fer de son épouse. Ce qui se finit par la promesse des pires tortures de la part de Mr Malefoy. Mais cela n'impressionna pas outre mesure Sirius, qui continua à le taquiner sur qui tenait la baguette au manoir.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que la réception se déroulant ensuite soit mixte aussi ? » demanda la maîtresse de maison à Harry.

« Cela m'est égale. Mais, je pense que Evy raffolerait d'un mélange dès deux cultures. Je pourrais même demander à Justin d'être le DJ. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un dit-j'ai ? » demanda Mrs Axley.

« DJ. » corrigea Harry. « C'est une personne qui anime les soirées ou les boîtes de nuit en mettant de la musique. Justin est très doué. »

« Et bien soit, nous ferons comme vous le voudrez, Harry. » acquiesça Mrs Malefoy sous les yeux horrifié de son mari.

Ils planifièrent ainsi les détailles du mariage tout le long du repas. Une fois le dîner terminé, ils allèrent tous boire un digestif dans un grand salon bleu. Le reste de la soirée fut encore consacré aux préparatifs du mariage de Harry. Il fut décidé qu'il dormirait au manoir car le lendemain matin il devait se rendre au Chemin de Travers avec son fiancé pour acheter une baguette. A cette pensée, les yeux de Harry brillèrent. Il se retint in extremis de sauter au plafond en hurlant de joie. C'était un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait.

En allant se coucher, tard dans la nuit, Harry était étreint d'un sentiment de bonheur incomparable. Il était d'autant plus joyeux que Anshan la Glue avait enfin compris qu'il fallait se tenir loin de _son_ fiancé, lorsqu'elle avait failli se faire assommer par un vase aussi magnifique que coûteux alors qu'elle collait d'un peu trop le blond au goût de Harry.

Harry étouffa un bayement – mine de rien, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotion – et ouvrit la porte de la chambre mise à sa disposition. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil, figé d'émerveillement. C'était une véritable chambre princière ! Avançant timidement dans la pièce, il laissa ses yeux courir sur les meubles en bois précieux plein de charme, sur les tableaux paysagiste mouvants, sur la cheminé en marbre gris.

Avisant une porte adjacente, il ne put résister à l'envie de pousser plus loin la visite. Il ouvrit et de nouveau un resta muet de saisissement dans l'encadrement. C'était une magnifique salle de bain avec des carreaux de porcelaine crème et or, une baignoire encastrée poussant aisément accueillir dix personnes, une douche plus grand que la propre salle de bain de Harry. Et sur tout un pend, une fresque féerique.

Comme si on s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne un bain, la baignoire était remplie d'eau parfumée et mousseuse. Ne pouvant résister à cet appel, Harry déboutonna sa robe qu'il laissa glisser le long de son corps. La caresse sur tissu sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il défit son pantalon et se pencha pour l'enlever.

« Quelle vue imprenable ! »

Sursautant violement, Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans la baignoire. Heureusement, celle-ci était suffisamment profonde pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Revenant à la surface, les yeux brûlants et crachotant de l'eau savonneuse, il incendia un Malefoy mort de rire du regard.

« Saleté de blondinet ! »

Peu intimidé par sa colère – fallait dire qu'avec son air de chat mouillé, il n'était pas très crédible –, Malefoy s'accroupit aux bords de la baignoire avec un sourire amusé. Ulcéré, Harry lui jeta au visage le tas de chiffon dégoulinant qu'était devenu son pantalon d'un geste rageur. Son fiancé l'esquiva habilement avec un petit rire. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Harry pour qu'il se jette sur lui et le fasse tomber dans l'eau. Ce fut à son tour de ricaner alors que le blond toussait violemment après avoir refait surface.

_Nyark, nyark, nyark, bien fait !_

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans _ma_ chambre, plus précisément _ma_ salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

« _Notre_ chambre, plus précisément _notre_ salle de bain, tu veux dire. » corrigea Malefoy d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Q-quoi ! » s'écria Harry, horrifié.

Il était si déconcerté qu'il ne prit pas garde à son fiancé, qui avançait lentement vers lui, avec un sourire carnassier.

« Il n'existe pas une règle dans la noblesse qui interdit aux fiancés de dormir dans la même chambre avant le mariage ? » ragea Harry, avec un rictus.

Malefoy l'attira brusquement contre lui, sa main descendant langoureusement le long de sa cuisse.

« La noblesse sorcière est bien plus clémente que celle des moldus. »

« Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! » s'écria Harry alors que son fiancé le soulevait pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il aurait donné cher pour se débattre mais comme à chaque fois que le blond le touchait, il sentit toute volonté le quitter. Ce n'était pas juste !

« Tu vas aimer, je te l'assure. » affirma le blond en lui butinant le cou de baiser fiévreux.

« V-vous m'apportez un bon de garantie ? » rétorqua Harry, les dents serrés pour ne pas gémir sous les attentions de Malefoy.

Il tremblait de tous son corps mais il était encore capable de lui lancer une réplique acerbe.

« A toute épreuve ! » sourit son fiancé, arrogant. « Non, n'essaie pas de te cacher. J'ai le droit de te regarder. »

De ce fait, il dévora Harry des yeux, s'attardant sur son visage mince, son torse fin, ses cuisses ferme, son sexe érigé bien malgré lui.

« Je suis un homme chanceux. » murmura le blond d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Harry, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser vorace, mouillé et long, très long. Malefoy se place entre les jambes écartées de Harry, le pressant si fort contre lui que le brun eut l'impression qu'il voulait se fondre en lui. Les sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre de manière aussi lascif qu'insupportable, mettant les nerfs de Harry à rudes épreuves.

Leur baiser ne se rompit que pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Malefoy en profita pour lui dévorer le cou alors que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, s'appropriant le corps du brun à chaque caresse.

« Non, je vous en prie… » soupira Harry sans grande conviction alors même que ses bras enserraient le cou de Malefoy pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de lui.

« J'aime la contradiction existant entre tes actes et tes paroles. »

Harry ne put répliquer car sa bouche fut de nouveau fort occupée. Il le voulait. Contre ce besoin, il ne pouvait lutter, il se l'avouait enfin. Alors, il se blottit contre lui, lui rendant son baiser avec une fougue qui fit gémir Malefoy. Dans un moment de fol égarement, il insista le brun à nouer les jambes autour de ses reins et, le plaquant brutalement contre lui, il les fit couler dans l'eau parfumée, leur bouche ne se quittant pas.

Quand ils revinrent à la surface, ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle, mais ne s'étaient pas détachés l'un de l'autre. Soudain Harry se sentit soulevé hors de l'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? » pouffa-t-il alors que Draco le portait dans leur chambre.

Il était naturellement passé au tutoiement, abandonnant la protection du « vous ». Les yeux de son fiancé se mirent à briller avec intensité alors qu'il traversait la chambre.

« Je te porte. » murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Même en sentant le mœlleux du couvre-lit sous son dos, Harry ne redescendit pas sur terre. De tout façon, il était bien trop occupé à rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser, pour se soucieux de mouiller les draps. Toute pudeur l'avait abandonné. Et il était à mille lieux de la peur irrationnelle qui s'emparer de lui dès qu'un homme le touchait intimement.

Installé entre les jambes largement écartées de Harry, Draco se frottait sensuellement contre lui, frictionnant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le brun poussa un long gémissement, sûr qu'il allait mourir tant son cœur battait vite. Ses mains pétrissant les fesses bombés de son fiancé, il se colla à lui, suivant ses mouvements avec délice.

Il ne put réprimer un grognement de mécontent quand Draco s'éloigna de lui. Cela arracha un sourire amusé à son fiancé. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, repoussa doucement les mèches brunes un peu trop longues, lui tombant devant les yeux et lui donna un long baiser dévastateur pour le satisfaire. Quand il libéra ses lèvres, Harry resta pantois, chamboulé jusqu'au très fond de son âme.

Draco posa sur lui un regard ardent, rendant ses prunelles plus sombres, plus belles. Il traça alors de sa langue humide un sillon brûlant le long du corps de Harry, s'attardant sur ses tétons dressés, sur chaque muscle tendu de son torse, sur son ventre plat, son nombril quémandeur, zappa son sexe avec un sadisme achevé pour honorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec convoitise.

« Draco… » supplia Harry en s'agrippant au lit.

Le blond frissonna, ferma les yeux.

« Dis-le encore. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Q-quoi ? » halta le brun, les yeux noyés de frustration.

« Mon prénom… »

« Draco… » chuchota Harry.

Le blond fut à nouveau parcouru de frissons.

« J'aime le son de mon prénom dans ta bouche. » confessa-t-il.

Harry se mit donc à le lui susurrer, arrachant à chaque fois un frisson de ravissement à son fiancé. Et quand celui-ci le prit totalement dans le gouffre brûlant de sa bouche, il se mit à le lui hurler. Suffocant sous la vague de sensation délicieuse qui déferla sur lui, Harry se cambra, en demandant plus.

« Draco ! » geignit Harry, frustré que son fiancé cesse ses attestions.

Le blond eut un sourire taquin et doucement souffla sur le gland rouge de sang pointé vers lui. Harry fut si exalté qu'il en agrippa l'oreiller. Un coup de langue, et à nouveau cette petite brise brûlante, et encore cette langue humide. Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Le corps tendu, le souffle court, il supplia sans honte son futur mari, n'en pouvant plus, en pleurant presque.

« Que veux-tu ? » eut l'audace de demander Draco, avec un sourire vicieux.

Harry eut d'abord l'envie de lui foutre son pied dans la gueule pour lui apprendre à être aussi sadique, mais eut une idée bien plus diabolique. Il prit la main de Draco et sensuellement lécha, suça, aspira son index dans sa bouche, l'enroulant de sa langue, redessinant chaque courbe, humidifiant chaque creux. Les yeux de Draco devinrent de l'argent en fusion. Il se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure, en fermant les yeux.

« Voilà ce que je veux. » murmura Harry en délaissant son doigt.

« Théo a raison : tu es machiavélique. » souffla Draco.

Harry éclata de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il fut de nouveau dans le fourreau humide qu'était la bouche de son fiancé. Il gémit tandis que le blond imprimait un rythme lent, sensuel, à sa gorge accueillante. Peu à peu, Draco accéléra la cadence plongeant Harry dans un maelström de sensation exquis. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Puis soudain, Harry eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un monde de lumière dorée, flottant bien haut au-delà du monde. Avant que le monde ne chavire brusquement, le noyant au plus profond d'un abysse de plaisir.

Eperdu, Harry tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Draco l'attira contre lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, à l'emplacement exact de sa cicatrice. Les yeux lourds de fatigue – les attentions de son fiancé n'étaient pas fait pour le reposer – Harry donna un profond baiser au blond, goûtant la saveur de son propre plaisir, avant de s'endormir comme un bébé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.**

**Note :**

Alors comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ? Moi je suis un peu fatiguée, dure journée de travail, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitra plus Sinon je suis vraiment contente que le chap 4 vous ait fait rire autant qu'à moi, et espère qu'il en sera de même pour le 5, même si vous aurez envie de me tuer à la fin lol.

Je vais maintenant répondre à quelques questions que j'ai lu dans les review :

1) Hé ben, Sirius il va se marier avec Severus.

2) Disons que les Malefoy ne conjuguent pas aussi facilement le verbe "aimer" que le commun des mortels.

Voilà. Je vais pas m'attarder d'avantage parce que je suis vraiment creuvée et que j'ai plein de chose à faire. Vous fais donc un gros bisou à tous et vous merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments

A demain et Bonne lecture

**Dédicace** : A Umbre77, grâce à qui j'ai découvert de fabuleuses fics.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il eut l'impression d'être dans un cocon agréablement douillet et protecteur. Il retarda le plus possible le moment d'ouvrir les yeux, et ainsi revenir à la réalité, pour savourer à sa juste valeur cette délicieuse sensation. Il finit tout de même par lever les paupières avec un soupir résigné, pour se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement dans un cocon. Celui des bras de Draco.

Il était à demi allongé sur son fiancé, la tête reposant sur son large torse, une jambe en travers des siennes et un bras sur sa cuisse. Une main enfouie dans ses cheveux et l'autre jalousement arrondie sur ses fesses, le blond le tenait étroitement contre lui, l'enrobant de sa chaleur, de son essence. Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup cette position. Il aimait le corps de Draco pressait contre le sien, son odeur s'imprégnant à la sienne, son souffle se mêlant au sien. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'attirance que lui inspirait le blond, il n'avait plus peur de s'avouer ce genre de chose. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller jusqu'au bout de leur étreinte.

De tout façon, pourquoi résister ? Ces deux dernières années étaient comme un trou dans sa vie sentimentale. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il était un être humain avec des besoin et des envies comme les autres. Il n'avait fait que survivre en barricadant son cœur et en préservant son corps de la convoitise d'autrui. Mais il était fatigué d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Draco avait su le faire réagir, sans même être particulièrement séducteur. Il l'avait sorti de cette pièce amorphe et morose où il s'était enfermé pour ne plus souffrir. Il l'avait fait revivre. Pourquoi lui résister ? Pourquoi vouloir retourner dans cette vie terne ? Il n'avait plus envie de se morfondre dans son coin en regardant les autres vivre.

En plus, une relation à couteau tiré encore les parents n'était pas sain pour les enfants. En songeant qu'il aurait la possibilité d'engendrer, Harry se sentit mollir. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son penchant plus qu'affirmé pour les hommes, Harry s'était fait une raison : il n'aurait pas d'enfant. C'était un revers de médaille bien amer pour lui qui les adorait. Mais il s'était résigné. Sans le savoir, Draco lui avait rendu espoir.

Rien que pour cela son fiancé méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Harry décida qu'il était ce mieux. Il ferait tout pour que leur mariage réussisse, pour qu'aucun d'eux ne regrette cette union. Et qui sait, avec le temps des sentiments plus forts se développeraient peut-être. En tout cas, sur le plan physique, ils n'auraient aucun problème !

Sa décision prise, il eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'enlevait de ses épaules, que tout s'éclairait autour de lui, que le monde retrouvait ses couleurs. Il aimait cette sensation.

Soupirant d'aise, il releva doucement la tête, contempla un instant le visage assoupi de son fiancé. Qu'il était beau ! Poussé alors par un irrésistible élan, il passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres, les redessinant, avant de pénétrer dans l'ancre de sa bouche. Avec un faible grognement, Draco répondit à son baiser tout en le serrant davantage contre lui si c'était possible.

« J'aime ce genre de réveil. » souffla Draco un peu plus tard.

Harry eut sourire aguicheur.

« Moi aussi. Surtout que je dois me faire pardonner. »

Draco arqua un sourcil perplexe.

« Te faire pardonner ? »

« De m'être endormi aussi égoïstement, hier soir. »

Les yeux de son fiancé s'assombrirent en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Je suis tout à toi. » chuchota-il.

Ces mots galvanisèrent Harry qui lui donna un long, très long baiser, avant de disparaître sous les draps. Etrangement la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire ne le choquait nullement. Au contraire même, il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de le goûter de la plus intime des manières qu'il soit. Son sang s'affola dans ses veines rien qu'a l'idée de partager cette délicieuse intimité ave lui. Il n'était pas très expérimenté en la matière, mais il se laissa guidé par son instinct. Lentement, il le prit dans sa bouche.

Paupières closes, il apprécia toute la longueur de son membre, redessinant ses veines du bout de la langue, savourant la texture tendre de sa peau, s'enivrant de son odeur mâle. Puis, il remonta doucement, suçant consciencieusement son gland pourpre, recueillant amoureusement les quelques gouttes âcres qui s'en étaient échappées. Il refit plusieurs fois les mêmes caresses, le célébrant comme il aurait aimé qu'on le célèbre, avec passion et douceur.

Il n'entendait pas les gémissements de son fiancé, ses cris de plaisir, ni ses supplications, tout comme il ne remarqua pas que le blond avait retiré les draps pour le voir à l'œuvre. Pour la première fois, Draco Malefoy perdit totalement le contrôle de lui-même, comme Harry l'avait tant souhaité depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais trop investi dans sa tâche, il n'en prit pas garde. Seul comptait pour lui, le plaisir enivrant de sentir le sexe de Draco vibrer sous sa langue.

Mais quand il sentit les mains de son fiancé lui agrippé les cheveux, il sortit de cette étrange transe. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut totalement subjugué par l'image de pure débauche d'évoquer le blond en cet instant. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux tombant sur son visage tendu d'attente, il était tout simplement irrésistible. Cette vision ne fit s'exacerber le propre désir de Harry qui, sans en avoir conscience commença à se caresser avec une ardeur presque démente. Ne voulant plus perdre une miette de ce Draco abandonné, il reprit sa délicieuse exploration, le regard braqué sur son fiancé, les oreilles bourdonnant de ses cris de plaisir.

Le simple fait de songer à l'érotisme de cette scène suffisait à augmenter le désir de Harry. Il accéléra le rythme affolant de sa bouche. Draco ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et finit par rendre les armes. Dans un râle rauque, il jouit dans sa bouche, le corps arqué. Voir son fiancé sombrait dans la jouissance, fut largement suffisant pour que Harry s'abandonne à son tour.

« Des débuts de journée comme celle-ci, j'en réclamerais tous les jours si la crainte de la monotonie ne pesait sur la balance. » souffla de contentement Draco, après avoir échangé un langoureux baiser avec Harry.

Le brun pouffa.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de parler normalement ? » demanda-t-il moqueur.

« Parler normalement ? »

« Oui. Sans faire de longues phrases grandiloquentes et snobinardes. »

« Je ne vois point ce que vous insinuez, très cher. » répondit Draco d'un ton suffisant.

Harry éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut dans la bouche de Draco. Ils étaient bien partis pour une autre exploration quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Draco, Harry, levez-vous ! Cessez de faire les enfants ! Je vous rappelle que nous avons moult choses à faire, aujourd'hui ! Si dans cinq minutes vous n'êtes pas à table, c'est à coup de sort que je vous extrais du lit ! » menaça la voix glaciale de Narcissia Malefoy de l'autre côté du battant.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de les refroidir.

« Ma mère est charmante, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Draco, un regard noir sur la porte de la chambre.

Harry s'esclaffa de nouveau.

« A ta place, je ne rirais pas. Si ma mère est venue nous chercher en personne, c'est qu'elle a envoyé auparavant trois ou quatre elfes sans succès. » grimaça le blond.

« Et alors ? » demanda un Harry légèrement indifférent du nombre de domestiques que sa futur belle-mère aurait envoyé les réveiller.

Il était bien plus occupé à savourer la chaleur de son fiancé.

« Sache que ces stupides créatures ont la fâcheuse tendance d'apparaître dans une pièce sans frapper à la porte au préalable. »

Harry se redressa d'un coup, blême. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Ne me dis pas que… ? » s'horrifia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante.

« Et oui, nous avons dû leur offrir un joli spectacle ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que jamais je n'éprouverais plus de honte que le moment où le cochet a ouvert la porte de la calèche, hier ! » se consterna Harry en s'enfouissant le visage dans l'oreiller.

Ce fut au tour de blond de rire.

« Il vaut mieux nous presser avant que Mère ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Elle peut devenir fort désagréable lorsqu'on contrecarre ses plans. »

Pour gagner plus de temps, ils décidèrent de prendre leur douche ensemble. Harry ne s'était jamais lavé avec personne, auparavant, et il découvrit que c'était une chose qu'il aimerait faire plus souvent à l'avenir. Surtout si son partenaire lui faisait autant de choses délicieuses avec ses mains que Draco !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, un elfe de maison les attendait dans le couloir. Au coup d' œil de biais mi-adorateur, mi-consterné qu'il lança à Harry, celui-ci se demanda si c'était lui que sa futur belle-mère avait envoyé les chercher avant qu'elle ne vienne elle-même. A cette simple pensée, il se sentit plus embarrassé que jamais.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Olvery ? » questionna sèchement Draco.

« Maître votre père vous demande dans son bureau, accompagné de votre fiancé, maître Draco. » répondit précipitamment l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils se rendirent donc au bureau de Mr Malefoy s'interrogeant sur le but de cette convocation. Ils y trouvèrent le père de Draco, mais aussi, son parrain, celui de Harry et Remus Lupin. Et à leur mine sombre, Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Draco en asseyant.

Pour toute réponse, son père lui tendit un journal. Harry se pencha sur son épaule pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il fit face à un lui-même à la mine ronchonne, fusillant du regard tout personne osant porter les yeux sur lui. Juste au-dessus de la photo s'étalait en gros titre : « Est-ce le bon, cette fois-ci ? ».

« Comment ça : le bon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Il y a eut de nombreuses impostures par le passé. » l'informa son parrain.

« Des impostures ? »

« Être Harry Potter confère bien des avantages non négligeable, en plus de l'accès à la fortune familiale, bien évidemment. L'appât du gain et la notoriété en ont inspiré plus d'un. » expliqua sarcastiquement Rogue.

« Comment vous avez fait pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas moi ? »

« Et bien, il existe un moyen très simple et fiable de le savoir : leur faire traverser le seuil du coffre-fort des Potter, à Gringotts. Il est protégé de telle sorte que seul l'héritier en titre de la famille puisse accéder sans dommage à son contenu. » dit Remus.

« Je vois. Et qu'est-il arrivé aux imposteurs ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont toujours à St Mangouste. » répondit Rogue avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Je vois. » déglutit Harry.

Une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il n'était pas Harry Potter ? S'ils s'étaient tous trompés ? Il n'avait pas envie de finir en légumes, lui ! Et puis il perdrait toute la nouvelle famille qu'il venait de gagner. Il aimait déjà Sirius et Remus à un point incroyable étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille. Et puis, il y avait Draco…

« Tout ira bien. » souffla ce dernier à son oreille alors qu'il pressa plus fortement sa main.

Cela suffit à remettre Harry en confiance. Apaisé, il lui fit un sourire qu'il n'eut pas conscience d'être d'une douceur extrême. Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent, exprimant clairement le désir qu'il avait de Harry. Cela suffit pour éveiller celui du brun.

« Les enfants, ne nous égarons pas. » les rappela à l'ordre Mr Malefoy, avec un sourire amusé.

Harry piqua un tel fard que les autres en rirent.

« Nous devons discuter de la conduite à tenir face à la presse et au ministère. » reprit Mr Malefoy avec plus de sérieux. « J'ai déjà reçu un hibou de Fudge demandant à rencontrer Harry, aujourd'hui même. Il a organisé une conférence de presse cette après-midi à Gringotts où il annoncera si vous êtes ou pas Harry Potter après le test du coffre-fort. Lorsqu'il aura la confirmation de votre identité, il voudra vous accaparer en soirées mondaines et autres frivolités fastidieuses, pour que tout le monde sache que lui et vous êtes inséparables. »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire ! » marmonna Harry.

Cela fit sourire les autres.

« Il faudra aussi maintenir la presse à l'écart de Harry. Ces vautours ne le lâcheront plus dès sa sortie de Gringotts. » déclara Mr Malefoy.

« Père, je vous fait confiance pour vous occuper de ce problème. Il va falloir aussi tenir à l'œil les anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours en liberté. Je suis sûr que le retour de Harry Potter ne les laissera pas indifférent. »

« J'ai déjà contacté plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour protéger Harry et sa famille d'accueil. » informa Sirius.

« Evy et Flo sont en danger ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

Il s'aperçut alors avec horreur que depuis que Draco était entré dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas inquiété de leur sort. Une intense culpabilité le submergea. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

« Leurs noms sont apparus dans la presse. A l'heure actuelle, leur quartier doit grouiller de moustics. » expliqua Remus.

« Seigneur ! » s'écria Harry, horrifié. « Evy est malade, elle ne doit pas être surmenée ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry. Dès que j'ai lu la _Gazette_, j'ai envoyé Pansy et Théodore les chercher. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont sûrement plus tarder. »

Harry émit un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils arriveront entier ! »

« Pansy et Théo ne leur feront pas de mal, Harry, je te l'assure. » fit valoir Draco avec douceur.

« C'est pour eux que je m'inquiète justement ! »

« Comment cela ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Comme pour répondre à sa question la porte du bureau explosa, répandant des bouts de bois de partout, et laissant place à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un bazooka à la main, le regard farouche. Derrière lui, une veille dame maigre et pâle tenait Narcissia Malefoy en joue. Les suivant avec précaution, une Pansy échevelée et un Théodore avec un cocard à l'œil gauche, se tenaient à une distance de sécurité raisonnable des deux moldus et leur otage.

« Miss Evelyn Marsh et Mr Florian Marsh, monsieur. » annonça le majordome avec un flegme hallucinant.

« Le premier qui bouge, je lui troue la cervelle ! » prévint Evelyn Marsh, sexagénaire, ex-membre de la résistance contre les nazis et les Mangemorts, et militante active pour l'émancipation des femmes de son état.

« Oh non ! » se consterna Harry s'enfouissant le visage dans ses mains.

Les sorciers étaient tellement stupéfaits qu'ils en restèrent figés. Harry aurait bien ri de leur têteq s'il n'était pas si occupé à tenter de disparaître dans le canapé. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus s'était produit. Avec son caractère bien trempé, sa manie de tomber dans des conclusions hâtives – souvent erronées – et ses relations douteuses d'ex-résistante, Evy avait échaudé un plan de sauvetage dès plus foireux pour l'arracher des griffes des terribles Malefoy !

« Poussin, viens vite ! » ordonna Evy.

« Harry, je pense qu'il serait temps d'expliquer à votre mère que vous n'êtes absolument pas en danger. » intervint Mrs Malefoy, suprêmement calme.

« Toi, la coincée du cul, ferme-là ou je te bute ! » ordonna sèchement Evy, en lui enfonçant un peu plus le pistolet dans la gorge pour appuyer sa menace. « Poussin, tu attends quoi pour venir, que j'aille te tirer par la peau des fesses ? »

« Evy, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit fertile a encore imaginé, mais les Malefoy ne m'ont pas kidnappé, torturé, ensorcelé, maudit, électrocuté, violé, battu, étripé, séquestré, et j'en passe des meilleurs ! Je suis simplement ici car je vais me marier dans quatre jours avec Draco Malefoy. » expliqua posément Harry, tout en s'approchant lentement de la vieille dame.

« Te marier ! Avec le fils Malefoy ! Et dans quatre jours, en plus ! » s'écria Evy, sidérée. « Seigneur Dieu ! C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais ! Ils lui ont lobotomisé le cerveau ! »

« Mais non, Evy, je t'assure que… »

« Chaton, ligote-le vite avant qu'il se mette à nous parler de coup de foudre et d'amour éternel ! » coupa Evy.

« Flo reste où tu es ! » ordonna Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Son frère d'adoption alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'avait libéré le brun, le bazooka posé entre ses longues jambes.

« Surtout n'en faite rien. » conseilla-t-il en voyant Draco bondir, sa baguette en main. « Laissez-les résoudre leur problème. »

« Ma mère est en danger ! » s'exclama celui-ci, furieux.

« Le pistolet n'est pas chargé. Elle a oublié de le faire. » informa nonchalamment Flo.

« Seigneur Dieu, Chaton, ils t'ont eu toi aussi ! » s'horrifia Evy.

« Espèce de vieille folle, tu vas m'écouter, oui ? Puisque je te dis qu'ils ne me veulent aucun mal ! Ta cervelle de dégénérée arrive à traiter l'info ou il faut que je te le dise en italien ? » s'écria soudain Harry.

« Seigneur Dieu, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, sale gosse ? Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi ! » ragea la vieille dame.

Elle jeta littéralement Mrs Malefoy sur le côté – seule la promptitude et l'agilité du majordome empêcha celle-ci de s'effondrer sur les étagères de livres – avant de foncer sur Harry à une vitesse incroyable pour une dame de son âge, pour lui assener de rude coup d'un large éventail sortit de nulle part.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé ! Un peu de respect pour les vieilles dames sans défense, que diable ! Honte à toi, sale morveux ! » s'époumonait-elle entre deux coups de gaffeur.

Harry esquivait tant bien que mal en vociférant.

« Sans défense ? Laisse moi rire ! Une veille sénile complètement timbrée, oui ! Aïe, arrête de me frapper ! On devrait t'enfermer dans un asile ! Nananèreuh, va apprendre à viser, la vieille ! »

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » s'enquit un Sirius hébété.

« Oh non ! La plupart du temps, ils sont plus exubérants. » répondit Flo avec un sourire affable.

« Il faut l'arrêter. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon fiancé ressemble à un veracrasse le jour de nos noces. » dit Draco en avançant.

« Oooh ! Il est courageux ! » constata Flo, impressionné.

« Vous, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de vous préoccuper outre mesure. » nota Rogue, blasé.

« Oh, vous savez, s'ils ne se tapent pas dessus au moins trois fois par jour, ces deux-là, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. » sourit aimablement le jeune homme. « Et puis, j'ai suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour ne pas me mêler de leurs stupides disputes. »

« On a du mal à croire qu'elle est malade. » fit remarquer Remus, éberlue.

« Pourtant c'est bien le cas. » dit Flo, la mine soudain assombrie. « Jamais Harry ne pourrait si facilement esquisser ses coups de baffeur si elle avait tous ses moyens. »

« Ah parce que vous trouver qu'il esquisse _facilement_, vous ? » intervint Rogue, sardonique, en contemplant une pluie de coup d'éventail s'abattre sur la tête de Harry.

« Maintenant, cela suffit ! » intervint sèchement Draco en arrachant le baffeur des mains de Evy.

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle, cette petite fouine ! » se scandalisa aussitôt la vieille dame.

« Fouine ! » s'étrangla Pansy.

« Pour son fiancé, madame. » répondit le blond avec arrogance.

« Au moins, il s'est reconnu. » fit remarquer Théo.

« _Madame_ ! » s'étrangla Evy.

« Oups, il vient de dire le mot interdit. » constata platement Flo.

La vieille dame sortit un autre éventail d'on ne savait où, tremblante de rage.

« Espèce de petit impertinent ! » s'égosilla Evy en assenant des coups de baffeur sur un Draco stupéfait.

« Evy, arrête ! Mais arrête enfin ! Laisse Draco tranquille ! » s'écriait Harry en tentant de lui prendre l'éventail sans lui faire mal.

La situation était si cocasse que Pansy et Théodore ne purent se retentir plus longtemps. Ils s'esclaffèrent à gorge déployée, en se tenant le ventre. Sirius ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux.

« Nom de Dieu, Flo, viens m'aider au lieu de rigoler comme un bossu ! » s'énerva le brun qui tenait sa mère adoptive alors qu'elle essayait d'atteindre un Draco traumatisé.

Avec un soupir résigné, son frère adoptif se leva, non sans avoir averti les sorciers que le premier qui touchait à sa petit Bertha – son bazooka – était mort. Il prit doucement le visage colérique de sa mère dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

« Evy, calme-toi. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle que Harry est enfin trouver son prince charmant ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais avant d'aller courser les Saints de l'Eden ? »

La vieille dame s'arrêta aussitôt de vociférer et d'agiter son baffeur dans tous les sens. Prudemment, Harry la libéra, se tenant tout de même prêt à l'arrêter dès qu'elle montrait des signes du syndrome de la matraque. Elle se tourna vers lui, le jaugea un instant du regard.

« C'est vrai ? Ils ne t'ont pas drogué, lobotomisé, ensorcelé, possédé… » demanda Evy, visiblement sceptique.

« Puisque je te dis que non ! » coupa le brun, agacé.

« Oh, mon tout petit poussin ! » rénifla soudain la vieille dame faisant sursauter tout le monde.

A la grande surprise générale, elle prit Harry dans ses bras, s'étouffant dans une étreinte aussi violente que poignante.

« Ca finit toujours comme ça. » commenta Flo, désinvolte.

« Il va se marier ! Il va se marier ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il semble que c'était hier qu'il échangeait son premier baiser avec le petit blaireau ! »

« Argh, Evy, ça va ! Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! Et arrête de raconter ma vie devant tout le monde ! »

« Mowahahahahaaaa ! Il faut absolument que je le dise à cette vieille peau de Telma Sping ! Elle qui se vante toujours de son calamar de fils ! » ricana méchamment Evy, des flammes ardentes dans les yeux. « Et Alfonse a un excellent métier ! Et Alfonse a eu des proportions d'une agence de mannequin ! Et Alfonse a un merveilleux petit ami ! Pwoafpwoafpwoaf ! La tête qu'elle va faire quand elle saura qui est ton mari, poussin ! Nyark, nyark, nyark ! »

« Cette femme est folle. » conclut posément Mr Malefoy.

Il s'était enfin remis du choc de voir une furie sexagénaire menacer toute sa famille d'armes illicites – autrement dit moldues. Cette rencontre pour le moins mouvementée, n'améliorait pas l'opinion qu'il avait des moldus. Au contraire même, elle confirmait toutes leurs bizarreries.

« Qui tu traites de folle, la vipère ! » s'énerva aussitôt Evy en lui balançant à la figure son éventail.

Il eut un silence incrédule. Tous attendaient la réaction du maître des lieux. Harry se mit automatiquement devant sa mère d'adoption pour la protéger. Celle-ci était bien la seule à ne pas se soucier des faits et gestes de Lucius Malefoy, trop occupée qu'elle était à l'insulter copieusement. Soudain Mrs Malefoy éclata de rire.

« Merlin, si tu voyais ta tête, Lucius ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Fait totalement surréaliste, son mari ne tarda pas à la suivre.

« Harry, mon poussin, es-tu sûr de vouloir te marier avec cette petite fouine ? » chuchota Evy à l'oreille du brun. « Ses parents ne m'ont pas l'air très équilibrés. »

Le jeune homme la contempla, blasé, trouvant qu'elle était tout de même culottée de dire ça après la prestation digne d'une détraquée qu'elle venait d'offrir. Elle avait plutôt de la chance que Mr Malefoy l'ait pris à la rigolade. Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé autrement. Quand il se fut calmé, Mr Malefoy vint se poster devant eux.

« Miss Marsh, laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Lucius Malefoy. » dit aimablement leur hôte en lui faisant un baisemain.

Evy rougit aussitôt en lâchant un rire coquet sous l'œil consterné de ses fils adoptifs.

« Voici ma femme, Narcissia Malefoy. » poursuivit-il.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit celle-ci.

« Moi de même, ma chère, moi de même ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir quelque peu brusqué, tout à l'heure. » répondit Evy telle une femme du monde.

« Bien évidemment. Moi-même aurais fait bien pire si j'avais pensé que mon petit Dray chéri était tombé entre les mains de dangereux malfaiteurs. »

« Mère, ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! » protesta vivement Draco, rouge de honte.

Cela surprit agréablement Harry qui le trouva vraiment mignon avec ses petites joues colorées.

« Dray chéri, voyons, est-ce une façon de s'adresser à la femme qui a combattu mille morts pour te mettre au monde ? » se moqua Blaise, qui était arrivé entre temps en entendant tout le raffut.

« Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et on verra si tu survivras aussi bien. » avertit sèchement le blond.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, Dray chéri. » se moqua Harry. « Ton surnom n'est pas pire que le mien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu reproches… »

Mais Evy ne put aller plus loin. Soudain elle vacilla, blême. Elle serait tombée à terre, si Mr Malefoy ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Evy ! » s'écria Harry, alarmé.

« Vite, ses médicaments ! » s'exclama Flo en ouvrant une petite boîte rempli de pilules blanches.

« De l'eau ! » demanda expressément Harry.

Aussitôt un verre d'eau se matérialisa dans sa main. Ils eurent du mal à lui faire avaler le médicament, mais finir par y parvenir à coup de menaces et autres douceurs. Quand la respiration de Evy devint plus stable, ils la montèrent dans une chambre à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, les sorciers les laissèrent entre Marsh, conscients qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité.

« Voilà ce qui arrive à jouer les Rambo, la Vieille. » murmura tendrement Harry en bordant la vieille dame.

« Sale petit insolent… » soupira Evy dans son sommeil.

Harry eut un sourire plein de douceur et de tristesse.

« Alors comme ça tu vas te marier dans quatre jours avec l'héritier Malefoy ? »

Harry eut une grimace. A la tête que faisait Flo, il comprit que l'heure des explications étaient venues. Il lui raconta tout, de la cassette vidéo jusqu'à la découverte de sa véritable identité, n'ayant jamais été capable de mentir avec efficacité à Flo. Son frère en resta bouche bée.

« Harry Potter ! » siffla-t-il ébahit.

« J'en ai bien peur. » sourit timidement le concerné.

Il eut un silence.

« Ouais ben je te conseille de ne jamais dire à Evy comment tu vas pouvoir financer son hospitalisation. Sinon, Harry Potter ou pas, elle termine le travail de Tu-Sais-Qui ! » finit par dire Flo, toujours égale à lui-même.

Harry fit une grimace comique, conscient que son frère avait parfaitement raison.

« En tout cas, tu te sacrifies pas trop, dis-moi. J'ai surpris les regards énamourés que tu lui lançais à ta petite fouine, l'air de rien. » nargua Flo.

« C'est absolument faux ! » protesta vivement Harry, rouge.

« Allons, allons, ne fais pas ton timide ! Tu le dévorais littéralement du regard. » pouffa le jeune homme. « Mais, je te comprends. Il est à tomber, le Malefoy junior ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

« Et il est déjà pris ! » rappela quelque peu sèchement Harry.

« Et il ne sais pas le paquet de jalousie qu'il s'apprête à épouser ! » pouffa Flo, nullement impressionné par les éclairs qui valdinguaient vers lui.

« Ha, ha, ha ! Très drôle ! »

« En tout cas, je suis content que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour oublier ce salaud de Brice. Même si tu ne l'épouses pas pour les meilleures raisons du monde, il est évident qu'il existe une très forte attirance et une grande complicité entre vous. »

« Complicité ? » répéta Harry, sceptique.

« Toujours aussi aveugle ! » soupira dramatiquement Flo, avant d'esquiver de justesse le coup de point de Harry. « Toujours est-il qu'il te rendra heureux parce qu'il t'aime. »

« Tu affabules, mon pauvre ! Où tu as pris que Draco m'aimait ? »

« Mais de toi. » affirma Flo d'un ton d'évidence.

Stupeur du côté de Harry qui ne se souvenait pas avoir dit une telle chose.

« _Les goût et les couleurs ne se discutent pas_, je cite. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. C'est juste une phrase bateau. »

« Malefoy n'est pas le type d'homme à faire des déclarations de ce genre, surtout si elles paraissent clichés. » lui assura Flo.

Harry ne put épiloguer d'avantage sur le sujet car on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lança Flo.

Mrs Malefoy apparut.

« Votre mère va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle ronfles comme un bœuf, c'est bien le signe qu'elle va bien. » répondit Flo, amusé.

« Tant mieux. » approuva Mrs Malefoy avec un sourire. « Harry, il est temps de se rendre à Gringotts. »

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Flo – c'est-à-dire se trouver dans la ligne de tire de son bazooka – pour que Harry accepte de quitter Evy. Ils firent le voyage jusqu'à la banque des sorciers par Portauloin, pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry, qui décidément n'apprécier que modérément ce moyen de transport. Heureusement, son fiancé le rattrapa de justesse à son atterrissage, sinon il se serait étalé aux pieds du ministre de la Magie. Ce qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet, voyez-vous !

« Merlin, vous ressemblez tant à votre père que s'en est saisissant ! » s'exclama Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, en lui serrant la main.

Harry le salua du bout des lèvres, encore secoué par le voyage.

« Monsieur le Ministre, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'agit réellement de Harry Potter, cette fois-ci ? »

Cette question, fusant dans l'air, attira l'attention de Harry sur l'immense foule aux pieds des marches de la banque, retenue tant bien que mal par des Aurors. Des flashs crépitaient à tout va et les questions fusaient de tout part. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, la foule scanda son nom. Harry fit un pas en arrière, terrifié.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » s'étrangla-t-il, ahuri.

« La Pottermania, très cher. » répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

« C'est une blague ? » se consterna Harry en fixant les banderoles où son nom s'étalait en lettres multicolores clignotantes.

« Si seulement ! » marmonna Rogue, dégoûté par toute cette ridicule agitation.

Sans être remis du choc, Harry fut entraîné dans la banque de sorciers. Il découvrit avec un certain émerveillement mêlé de répugnance, le personnel tenant l'établissement : les gobelins. N'ayant pas de travail à faire – la banque avait été fermée au public au vu de l'événement – toutes les petites créatures fixaient intensément Harry derrière leur guichet. Ils furent accueillis par le directeur en personne. Ils montèrent par trois dans des petits wagons qui s'enfoncèrent très profondément dans un véritable labyrinthe de galerie, à une vitesse vertigineuse qui grisa Harry.

Finalement, les wagonnets finirent par s'arrêter devant une petite porte très simple. Une fois qu'ils furent tous descendus, Fudge trouva qu'il était de son devoir de faire un petit discours. Au grand amusement de Harry tous les sorciers présents connaissaient le dit discours par cœur pour l'avoir entendu au moins cinq fois chacun. Sirius le récita même à la virgule près sur un ton pompeux qui mit Harry au supplice. Il dut se casser au moins trois côte à réprimer son fou rire. Quand Fudge se tut enfin, tout le monde paraissait soulagé.

Enfin le directeur de Gringotts ouvrit la porte du coffre. Un nuage vert se forma aussitôt. Quand la nuée se dissipa, Harry se figea de stupeur devant la montagne de pièces en or, argent et bronze qui s'y trouvait. Bien sûr, on lui avait dit qu'il était riche, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça !

« Harry… » l'appela doucement Draco.

Avec un sursaut, il revint à la réalité. Il fit un sourire un peu tremblant à son fiancé. Il sentit le silence quasi religieux enveloppant le petit groupe. Reportant son attention sur la porte, il se décida enfin à avancer. Il en franchit le seuil avec un pas étonnamment ferme pour quelqu'un dont tout le corps tremblait. Il sentit une onde piquante mais accueillante lui traverser le corps. Puis plus rien. Le silence devint alors si pesant qu'il en était oppressant.

« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! » chantonna presque Fudge, comme un gamin ayant reçu exactement les cadeaux qu'il avait commandé à Noël.

« Evidemment que c'est lui. Ne vous l'avais-je pas affirmé ? » fit remarquer Mr Malefoy, un rien dédaigneux.

« Oui, oui, mon cher Lucius ! Comment d'habitude, vous avez raison ! » claironna le Ministre, comme un gamin pris en faute. « Parfait, tout est parfait ! Maintenant, Harry, il est temps d'aller à la conférence de presse. » annonça-t-il, avec un enthousiasme débordant. « Le monde nous attend ! » ajouta-t-il avec emphase.

« Je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit pas possible. » intervint Mr Malefoy.

« Que dites-vous, Lucius ? »

« Toute l'agitation autour du retour de Harry a beaucoup éprouvé sa mère adoptive dont la santé est très fragile. Harry est très inquiet pour elle, et n'est venu ici que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais vous comprenez que maintenant que son identité est confirmé, il veuille se rendre au plus vite au chevet de sa mère adoptive. Et puis, avec toute cette foule, c'est une occasion rêvée pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres encore en liberté. Même si la sécurité a été renforcée, il y a trop de monde, c'est donc trop dangereux pour Harry. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de repousser la conférence de presse jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente mieux. »

Voyant que Fudge allait protester, Mr Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Sans oublier les dangers que vous courrez vous-même, Mr le Ministre. »

« Moi ! » glapit Fudge, horrifié.

« Bien sûr, vous serez obligatoirement dans le sillage de Harry. Il serait malheureux que vous vous preniez un sort perdu. »

L'éventualité d'une menace sur sa personne sembla donner à réfléchir au Ministre.

« Vous avez raison, Lucius, comme d'habitude ! » finit pas s'exclamer Fudge. « Malheureusement, on ne peux pas transplaner dans la banque. Nous sommes obligés de sortir par la porte principale. »

« Cela n'est pas un problème. J'ai un Portauloin avec moi. Il me suffit simplement d'avoir l'autorisation de l'activer dans l'enceinte de la banque. »

« Décidément, mon cher Lucius, vous pensez à tout ! » s'enchanta le Ministre, la mine soulagé. « Mais les journalistes ne vont pas être contents. » grimaça-t-il.

« Annoncez-leur qu'ils pourront interviewer Harry demain après-midi, au manoir. »

« Voilà qui est une bonne idée, mon cher Lucius ! » s'empressa d'approuver le Ministre.

Ce problème résolut, ils remontèrent dans les wagons. Le grand hall de la banque était toujours aussi vide. Seul quelques Aurors patrouillaient ci et là. Alors que Mr Malefoy allait activer le Portauloin, l'un des officiers quitta subitement son poste et fit face à Harry.

« TU VA PAYER, POTTER ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Harry, interpellé par la voix agressive de l'homme, avait tourné la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il vit venir vers lui un rayon vert, douloureusement familier mais pourtant inconnu. Il n'eut pas le temps qu'esquiver ou riposter – comment de tout façon ? Il n'avait même pas de baguette ! –, et se le prit de plein fouet. Il fut protégé en arrière par la puissance du sort et retomba mollement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il eut comme l'impression qu'on lui arraché son âme. Il n'eut pas conscience que des gobelins en panique, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il ne vit pas une horde d'Aurors se jetait sur son agresseur. Il ne remarqua même pas que Draco était penché sur lui, une expression angoissé sur son beau visage, lui cirant, lui suppliant de vivre.

Tout n'était devenu que silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.**

**Note : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors comment allez-vous depuis hier ? Moi je pete la forme !

Nous voici donc enfin au chap 6, mon petit chouchou avec le 4. Vous aurez pas mal de réponse à vos questions, notament le : mais pourquoi Harry ?

Plus que un chap et cette fic sera terminé, c'est triste, mais bon j'ai d'autres fics qui m'attende.

Enfin, comme avertissement pour ce chap, je dirais que vous devriez sortir les mouchoirs lol enfin quoique c'est un bien grand mot.

Pour les review et bien qu'il y a eu pas mal de menace et d'indignation comme quoi je serais sadique, mais je tiens à informer mes lecteurs que ce n'est pas un effet de leur imagination. Je suis sadique et je le revendique lol

En lisant vos review, je dois dire que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire une suite, vos questions soulèvent bien des zones d'ombre du passé de Ryry que j'ai envie d'éclaircir, mais bon comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne ferais une suite que si je suis sûre de moi. Hors de question de gâché le cadeau de Umbre avec une suite totalement nulle.

Vous fait un gros bisou et vous dis à demain pour le dernier chap.

Bonne lecture.

**Dédicace :** à Umbre77, grâce a qui j'ai découvert de magnifiques fics.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était revenu au manoir, douze heures auparavant, Draco n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fiancé. Même sous les menaces de toute sa famille, il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'agrippait désespéramment à la main de Harry, espérant que ce contacte le maintiendrait en vie. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus la peur grandissait en Draco.

Pâle comme un mort, Harry était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il donnait la sensation d'être tout petit dans cet immense lit, noyé parmi les oreillers et les couvertures. Il avait l'air si jeune, si vulnérable… Draco ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Car bien que toutes ses fonctions vitales marchent parfaitement, le brun n'était pas encore tirait d'affaire. Son état pouvait empirer d'une minute à l'autre.

C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie après s'être pris un _Avada_. Qui doutait encore qu'il soit Harry Potter, en avait la preuve maintenant. Mais Draco n'en avait pas tant demandé. Lui, il avait su dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard de Harry sur la photographie fournie par son espion, qui il était. S'il mourrait, Draco savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

La peur au ventre, il entendit sa respiration se modifier. Il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que son torse se soulève et s'affaisse à un rythme régulier et normal. Soupirant de soulagement, il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés. Ceux de Harry étaient si froids. Il les frotta entre ses mains pour les réchauffer, soufflant dessus.

Il sentit la panique l'envahir de nouveau alors que la respiration de Harry redevint irrégulière, saccadé, laborieuse. Serrant sa main dans l sienne, il le regarda lutter pour reprendre un souffle plus paisible. Oppressé, craignant qu'il ne meurt, il l'implora :

« Non. Non, ne meurs pas. Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi, Harry. »

**xxxxxxxxxx**

De violents coups sur la porte le réveillèrent.

« Debout ! Allez debout ! Il faut préparer le petit déjeuner ! Allez feignant ! Debout ! Et que je n'ai pas à revenir te chercher ! »

Harry étouffa un grognement mécontent et se redressa sur son lit en baillant. Il se gratta les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre cherchait à tâtons sa paire de lunette ronde rafistolée. Il les percha sur son nez et passa les pieds par dessus le lit avec un soupir résigné. Il vérifia qu'aucune araignée n'avait élu domicile dans ses chaussettes et chaussures durant la nuit avant de les enfiler et de sortir du placard qui lui servait de chambre.

Il mit à peine le bout de l'orteil dans la cuisine que la tante Pétunia lui fourrait déjà dans la main une poêle et des œufs. L'oncle Vernon lui avait à peine jetait un coup d'oeil, qu'une veine palpitait déjà dangereusement au sommet de son front. Un « Va te peigner ! » grinçant fut le seul saluer que Harry reçut de sa part.

« Allez dépêche-toi, petit vaurien ! Dudleynouchet va bientôt se réveiller ! Fais attention de ne pas brûler les œufs ! Et ne va pas trop près de la fenêtre ! » glapit la tante Pétunia en le poussant.

Harry se mit au travail, la mâchoire crispée. Ne jamais être trop près des fenêtres, ni des portes. C'était une règle que Harry avait apprise à coup de gaffes. Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit puisse se douter de son existence. A être toujours enfermé dans cette maison étincelante sans voir personne d'autres que son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin, Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer petit à petit.

Les parents de Harry étaient morts dans un accident de voiture le laissant sous la tutelle de la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Dursley. Aussi loin que Harry s'en souvienne, sa tante et son oncle ne l'avaient jamais porté dans leurs cœurs. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un cafard dans leur maison bien propre dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser. Ils l'avaient toujours traité comme un moins que rien, le nourrissant à peine, le forçant à faire les travaux domestiques, l'habillant des vieux vêtements usés des son cousins, le punissant à la place de Dudley.

Harry n'avait jamais compris cette animosité à son égard. Au début, il avait cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et avait tout fait pour être irréprochable. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, les Dursley n'étaient jamais contents. Et puis, il voyait bien que son oncle et sa tante ne criaient jamais après Dudley même s'il faisait les pires bêtises sous leurs nez. Il avait fini par comprendre que ses efforts pour être accepté étaient inutiles : les Dursley le détesterait même s'il était le plus parfait des petits garçons. Alors, il avait arrêté de faire des efforts, et s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne se manifestant que si c'était nécessaire.

« Mais que fait, Dudy ? » soupira la tante Pétunia d'une voix ridiculement tremblante.

_Ca m'étonnerait que Dudyporcinet se réveille si tu vas pas le tirer du lit par la peau du cul_, songea amèrement Harry.

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, sa tante monta réveiller son fils. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que Harry n'entende les pas sonores, faisant trembler le plancher, caractérisant la démarche lourds de Dudley. Celui-ci pénétra dans la cuisine, la mine ronchonne alors que sa mère se répandait en excuse pour l'avoir réveillé. Harry était tellement écoeuré par leur manège qu'il faillit renverser le plat d'œufs.

Quand il put enfin se mettre à table, Dudley avait déjà englouti la moitié de la nourriture. Harry garda les yeux baissés pendant tout le repas, n'ayant pas envie de voir son cousin s'empiffrer. Dudley mangeait si salement qu'il coupait l'appétit à toute personne partageant son repas.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'oncle Vernon était parti au travail, la tante Pétunia et Dudley faire les cours et Harry s'était vu enfermé dans son placard après avoir fait la vaisselle bien sûr. Il en avait l'habitude. Les Dursley ne voulaient jamais qu'il sorte de la maison, même pour aller à l'école. L'oncle Vernon disait toujours que de tout façon un vaurien comme lui était trop stupide pour apprendre quoique ce soit.

Dudley, lui, faisait des pieds et des mains chaque matin pour rester à la maison. Il se plaignait qu'il avait trop de devoirs, que la maîtresse n'était pas gentille, qu'il mangeait mal la cantine, que les autres enfants étaient méchants avec lui. Pourtant, il avait un groupe d'ami qu'il invité souvent à la maison, obligeant Harry à rester enfermé dans son placard durant de longue journée. S'il savait que Harry donnerait tout pour être à sa place, il aurait un autre sujet de raillerie.

Harry aurait bien aimé aller à l'école, rencontrer d'autres enfants, devenir leur ami. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne quitterait son horrible placard, que pour toujours, il n'en sortirait que pour faire la bonne. Sa plus grande peur étant qu'un jour il ne se réveille pas du tout et que les Dursley laissent son cadavre croupir dans son placard jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne poussière. Mourir sans qu'au moins une personne ne le pleure. C'était une pensée terrifiante. Et elle hantait Harry.

Il eut encore cette sensation angoissante d'étouffer, l'impression que les murs du placard se rapprochaient de lui, que l'air commençait à manquer. Le cœur battant plus vite de peur, la respiration un brin plus saccadé, il se redressa d'un bond pour s'assurer que les dimensions de sa « chambre » n'avaient pas changé. Mais s'était peine perdu, il étouffait pour de bon. Chancelant sur son lit de fortune, il trembla de tout son petit corps, les yeux fixaient sur la porte du maudit placard. Paniqué, il se jeta sur elle pour l'ouvrir, respirer un peu d'air frais, mais elle resta désespérément fermée.

_Ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi, ouvres-toi…_

Tremblant de peur, la respiration de plus en plus haletante, Harry pleurait, cirait, enjoignant, implorant au battant de s'ouvrir. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il finit par glisser lamentablement par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Et alors que ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser à cause du manque d'air, la porte s'ouvrir lentement dans un grincement aigu. Une lumière aveuglante apparut, dans laquelle s'entrecoupait la petite silhouette d'un enfant. Une main très blanche entre dans le champ de vision de Harry dont les yeux brouillés de larmes avaient du mal à s'accoutumer à cette soudaine exubérance de lumière. Mais il vit cette main, et dans un élan de désespoir, la saisit. Il se retrouva alors pris dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

« Je t'avais dis que je viendrais te chercher. » murmura son sauveur d'une voix enfantine.

Harry ne put que s'accrocher à lui en pleurant.

« Si on rentrait à la maison maintenant, Harry ? »

Sa voix n'était plus celle d'un enfant. Au contraire même, elle était grave et sensuelle. Familière aussi. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard orage le fixant avec une douceur infinie.

« Draco ? »

Confus, Harry dévisagea son futur mari.

« Rentrons, Harry. » dit simplement Draco.

Le brun fronça des sourcils, jetant des coups d'oeils perplexe autour de lui. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seule deux points lumineux étaient visibles se faisant face comme deux entrées d'un tunnel. Mais elles étaient trop loin pour éclairer la noirceur qui les entourait. Pourtant, Harry distinguait parfaitement le beau visage de son fiancé.

« Où sommes-nous, Draco ? » demanda un Harry de plus en plus dérouté.

« Rentrons, Harry. » répéta Draco en le fixant intensément.

Le brun le scruta un longtemps moment, désorienté.

« Oui, rentrons à la maison. » finit-il par dire en se blottissant contre lui.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et ils s'en furent vers l'un des points lumineux, main dans la main.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Du fond de son cocon de brume, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Harry ? »

La voix toute proche de son oreille, familière, l'inciter doucement à répondre.

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et, essayant de corriger sa vue trouble, battit des paupières.

« Harry ? »

On lui mit quelque chose sur le nez et sa vision se normalisa. Il avisa deux personnes. Deux hommes, l'un aussi brun que l'autre était blond, à la mine épouvantable, qui le fixaient intensément.

« Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de nous ? » demanda le brun aux long cheveux, avec une anxiété non dissimulée.

« Sirius… Draco… »

Ils parurent immensément soulagés.

« Q-que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry avait les lèvres desséchées et le fait d'articuler des mots lui était pénible.

« Un Mangemort du nom de Barty Croupton a voulu te tuer pour venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sort t'a touché mais grâce à la protection de ta mère, tu en es ressorti indemne, Merlin soit loué. » expliqua Draco d'une voix rauque.

« Indemne... c'est vite... dit. » souffla Harry qui tentait de ne pas trop bouger.

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant lui était passé dessus !

Parler commençait à l'épuiser. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Epouses-moi!»

Harry tressaillit, tournant brusquement le regard vers le petit garçon blond assis à côté de lui. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

Par un hasard extraordinaire, la tante Pétunia avait mal refermé la porte de son placard, tant Dudley l'avait pressé à partir voir son film. La peur au ventre, Harry en avait profité pour s'évader de sa prison et s'aventurer vers le monde extérieur. Il savait que si l'oncle Vernon apprenait sa petite escapade, il le lui ferait payer très cher. Mais il n'en avait cru.

Il s'était faufilé le plus discrètement possible hors de la maison, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun voisin ne le remarque. Puis il avait longé la rue jusqu'à déboucher sur un parc. Là, il yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, il avait vu des dizaine d'enfants jouer et rire. Tremblant du désir de se joindre à eux, mais ayant trop peur d'être rejeté, il s'était caché derrière un buisson et espionnait les autres enfants avec envie. Puis, _Il_ était arrivé.

Il l'avait abordé par derrière, lui provoquer une peur mémorable. Il l'avait traité de bizarre et avait exigé qu'il joue avec lui. Déconcerté, ne sachant comment se comporter, Harry s'était laissé entraîner par ce garçon au visage d'ange. Ils ne s'étaient pas approchés des jeux d'enfants où s'amasser leurs congénères. Ils avaient préféré faire des jeux à eux. Après avoir gambader de partout et maculés leur vêtements de saleté, ils s'étaient affalés, essoufflés, par terre, derrière des gros buissons.

Jamais Harry ne s'était autant amusé de toute sa vie. Il en était sûr maintenant, son compagnon était un ange descendu du ciel.

Et maintenant _ça_…

L'autre le regarda avec intensité, attendant sa réponse.

« M-mais… les garçons… ça se marient avec des… filles… non ? » bégaya Harry, pas très sûr de lui.

Il savait si peu de chose sur le monde extérieur.

« Non, pas forcément. Je connais plein d'hommes qui sont avec d'autres hommes. Alors tu m'épouses. C'est décidé ! »

« Hé ! J'ai pas mon mots à dire ? » protesta Harry, rouge.

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas ? » s'indigna presque le blond, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Harry le trouva trop mignon comme ça. Il rougit encore plus.

« C'est… hum… c'est d'accord. » balbutia un Harry dérouté, n'osant y croire.

Son oncle et sa tante disaient qu'ils étaient condamnés à l'avoir pour l'éternité dans leurs pattes, car aucune fille ne serait assez cinglée pour se marier avec lui. Et là, un ange le demandait en mariage. Il avait très chaud au cœur, tout d'un coup.

« Tends ton petit doigt. » ordonna son compagnon, tout excité.

Harry s'exécuta docilement, retenant sa respiration. Avec un fil rouge, son ange lia son doigt au sien.

« Tu me veux pour mari ? » demanda solennellement le blond.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« Tu dois dire oui. » expliqua patiemment son compagnon.

« Oui ! » s'écria presque Harry.

Il rougit violement devant le sourire amusé de son ange. Il était tellement beau !

« Pas la peine de crier. Tout le parc a dû t'entendre. » rit son compagnon.

« Désolé. » murmura piteusement Harry, la tête baissée.

« C'est pas grave. » sourit le blond. « Maintenant c'est à toi de me poser la question. »

Harry se figea un instant. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« T-tu me veux comme mari ? » demanda-t-il d'une faible voix à peine audible.

Il se crispa, attendant clairement un « non ». Mais ce fut tout le contraire qui vint.

« Oui. »

Harry adressa un large sourire à son « mari ». Il eut la surprise de voir les joues du blond se colorer joliment.

« Maintenant, il faut s'embrasser. » déclara son ange, après s'être éclairci la gorge.

« Quoi ! » s'horrifia Harry qui ne se souvenait que trop bien des baisers baveux qu'échangeaient son oncle et sa tante.

Très peu pour lui !

« Ben c'est obligé, sinon on n'est pas marier ! »

« C'est vraiment obligé ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! Mais si tu veux pas… » s'énerva son ange.

« Bon ben alors… mais garde ta bave pour toi, hein ! »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et laissa son ange prendre les choses en mains. Il n'y eut pas de bave. Jusque un délicieux goût de pêche. C'était, tout d'abord, à peine plus appuyé qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Puis, ce fut plus prononcé. Puis, une petite langue audacieuse se fraya un chemin tremblant entre les lèvres de Harry. Quand elle rencontra celle du brun, celui-ci fut sûr que la pêche avait toujours était son fruit préféré.

Harry ne sut combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent, mais ce ne fut pas assez à son goût car quand son compagnon reprit sa langue, il la regretta vivement.

« On est marié ! Regarde, le fil a disparu ! Tu es à moi, maintenant ! »

Le blond se jeta sur lui et de nouveau, il eut un goût de pêche dans la bouche. Mais Harry était loin de s'en plaindre.

Ils venaient à peine de se séparer, lorsqu'une grande femme brune apparut soudain devant eux. Son ange pâlit d'un coup, crispé.

« Maître Draco, vous êtes là, Merlin en soit loué ! Par Morgane, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du souci que vous avez causé ? Madame votre mère est dans tous ses états ! »

« Zut, elle m'a retrouvé ! Vite, Harry, pars ! »

Harry prit aussitôt les jambes à son cou, mais n'alla pas bien loin.

« Pas si vite ! »

Harry sentit quelque chose le toucher dans le dos et il se sentit tomber par terre, aussi rigide qu'une planche de bois. Il voulut se relever mais en vain. Son corps ne pouvait plus bouger. La panique le gagna.

« Non, Gwen ! Fait pas ça ! Je t'interdis ! C'est mon mari ! »

Harry ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se passait. Il entendait juste les cris furieux de son ange.

« Vous connaissez la règle. » dit sévèrement la dénommée Gwen.

« Non ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Arrête ! C'est mon mari ! »

« Votre ami, vous voulez dire. » corrigea machinalement son interlocutrice.

« Mon mari, idiote ! Si tu le touches, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! » rugit son ange.

« Ne proférez pas de menaces que vous êtes dans l'incapacité d'appliquer, maître Draco. Maintenant, poussez-vous. Vous avez assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Poussez-vous ! »

« Non ! Tu devras me tuer ! » assura résolument le blond.

Gwen soupira d'impatience.

« Marius ! Emmène le jeune maître. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Toi, si tu bouges, t'es mort ! » menaça le petit ange.

Il eut un silence pesant.

Harry admirait son courage et son obstination. Il était surtout très heureux qu'une personne se soucis autant de son sort. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Il en pleurait de bonheur alors même qu'il était dans une situation critique.

« Pff ! Vraiment que des bons à rien ! Je n'ai pas le temps de subir les caprices d'un enfant pourri gâté. » trancha Gwen. « _Impedimenta_ ! »

« Argh ! » cria son ange.

Paniqué, Harry se tenta de voler à son secours, mais son corps était toujours entravé. Harry sentit une main sur son crâne. Il voulut se dégager mais son corps refuser de faire un geste. Il eut de plus en plus peur.

« Non ! Non ! Le touche pas ! Je veux pas ! » hurlait son ange.

« Maître Draco, calmez-vous ! C'est pour votre bien ! » tenta de l'apaiser quelqu'un.

« Emmenez-le. » ordonna Gwen.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! »

« Aiiiiiieee ! »

« Bien fait, crétin ! »

Harry vit des petits souliers verts entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Le touche pas, Gwen, ou je te tue ! »

« Donnez-moi cette baguette, maître Draco. Vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un. » ordonna calmement le femme.

« Enlève ta main ! C'est mon mari ! Personne n'a le droit de le toucher ! » s'écria son ange.

« Bien vous l'aurez voulu. _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« Kyaahh ! »

Les souliers de son ange disparurent d'un seul coup. Son petit corps retomba par terre un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air sonné. Fou d'inquiétude, Harry tenta de combattre le sort qui l'entravait, mais ce fut inutile. Lui qui avait tant voulu une personne se souciant de lui. Quand il la trouvait enfin, il était incapable de la protéger. Il se sentait si faible.

Le petit bougea enfin, enlevant un énorme poids du corps de Harry. Il secoua la tête, essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

« Harry ! Non ! » s'écria son ange, les yeux plein de larmes.

Une lumière vint lui masquer le visage malheureux du blond. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même très doux. Mais Harry eut l'étrange impression que cette douceur avait un prix qu'il n'était pas près à payer, mais qu'on l'obliger à régler. Il avait cette sensation de perdre immense.

« Je te déteste ! Si tu fais ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Ne lui efface pas la mémoire ! Harry, ne m'oublie pas ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Lâche-moi, sale veracrasse ! Je vous ferais tous virer ! »

Qui était-ce ? Qui criait ainsi ?

« Harry ! Harry ! Attends-moi ! Je viendrais te chercher ! Attends-moi ! Ne m'oublies pas… s'il te plait… ne m'oublies pas… »

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un soleil éclatant s'infiltrait entre les épais doubles rideaux à l'autre bout de la chambre quand Harry se réveilla. Près du lit, son fiancé, assis sur une chaise, dormait profondément, le visage tourné vers lui, en lui tenait la main. Harry le contempla, le cœur gonflé de tendresse. Draco était si beau…

_Et semble si fatigué_, s'alarma-t-il en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Harry sur lui, le blond battit doucement des cils. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit aussitôt le blond, anxieux.

Harry resta un instant muet devant l'intense fatigue se lisant sur les traits de son fiancé. Seigneur, il avait du cruellement s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Draco, tu as l'airépuisé ! On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours ! » s'exclama Harry, chagriné.

« C'est exactement cela. » confirma sombrement Severus Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers lui, réprima une grimace face à la douleur que ce simple geste avait éveillée. Le parrain de Draco aussi avait l'air fatigué.

« Il n'a pas dormi, ni mangé depuis deux jours. » lui apprit-il. « S'il continue ainsi, il va s'effon… »

« Parrain ! » coupa sèchement le blond.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers lui, désolé d'être la cause de tant d'inquiétude.

« Draco, il faut te reposer, enfin ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures d'épuisement ! » s'affola Harry.

Le blond foudroya son parrain du regard avant de le porter sur son futur, beaucoup plus doux.

« C'est toi qui as besoin de repos. Dors. »

« Ne viens pas me dire de me reposer quand tu ne suis pas tes propres conseilles ! Seigneur, on dirait que tu es près à t'effondrer à la moindre pichenette ! »

« Je suis beaucoup plus résistant qu'il n'y parait. » s'offusqua Draco.

Devant le visage peiné de son fiancé, il se radoucit.

« Tu peux te reposer tranquillement. Je vais me coucher dès que tu te seras endormis. » lui promit-il, avec un doux sourire.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son fiancé ainsi, Harry changea de stratégie.

« Je te propose un marché : on dors ensemble. Comme ça, on sera satisfait tous les deux. » suggéra Harry avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Certainement pas ! Tu n'es pas assez rétabli pour ça. » refusa catégoriquement Draco.

« Ca, c'est pas à toi d'en décider. Severus ? »

« Je ne pourrais me prononcer qu'une fois vous avoir ausculté. » déclara ce dernier.

Draco lança un regard insistant à son parrain, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'assit près de Harry, se pencha sur lui, le bout de sa baguette lumineux. Il la passa devant les yeux de Harry, la posa sur sa tempe, prononça des mots incompréhensibles, le regard ne lâchant pas celui de Harry. Au bout d'un petit moment, Severus fronça des sourcils.

« Vous avez été soumis au sort d'Oubliette. » constata-t-il d'un ton songeur. « Mais la libération de votre magie a brisé le sortilège. »

Harry se souvint soudain de son rêve. Il se tourna si brusquement vers Draco qu'il faillit se crever l'œil avec la baguette de Severus.

« Aïe ! »

« Par Lucifer, fait attention ! » s'écria aussitôt Draco penché vers lui. « Et toi, ne tiens pas ta baguette si près de lui ! »

« J'aurais du mal à l'ausculter avec ma baguette à quinze mètres de lui. » rétorqua fraîchement son parrain. « Faites-moi voir ça, Harry. »

Harry enleva la main de son œil larmoyant.

« Vous y survivrez. » conclua Severus après un instant de silence. « Sinon, je vous donne l'autorisation de dormir ensemble. » ajouta-t-il en se levant. « Mais seulement _dormir_. » prévint-il, sévèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, parrain. Pour qui tu me prends ? » s'indigna Draco, le regard noir.

Severus haussa seulement des épaules, en rangeant des fioles colorées dans une grosse trousse en cuir noir.

« Ah, Harry ! Si vous voulez que mon obstiné de filleul dorme, je vous conseille de lui faire boire cette potion. » dit-il en lui tendant un fiole.

« Parrain ! » cingla Draco, furieux.

« Merci. » souffla faiblement Harry en prenant la potion.

Severus sortit sans se préoccuper du regard incendiaire de Draco.

« Eh, beau blond ! »

Son fiancé baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Bois ça. » ordonna Harry en lui tendant la fiole.

« Harry, je t'assure que… »

« Draco, je suis vraiment fatigué, là. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et à n'en pas douter, je vais dormir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais si je dors sans avoir la certitude que toi aussi tu dors, alors que je sais que même assoupi j'en serais très perturbé. Et un sommeil perturbé n'a rien de reposant. »

Draoc maugréa mais prit tout de même la fiole qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Satisfait ? » bougonna-t-il, boudeur.

« Non. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Viens par là. »

Harry souleva les draps pour qu'il s'installe près de lui. Draco n'hésita qu'une seconde. Ils se blottirent tendrement l'un contre l'autre, avec des soupirs d'aise.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux de t'entendre me dire que tu allais revenir me chercher. »

Harry sentit le blond se raidir.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. »

Silence.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu. » finit par murmurer Draco.

« Mais je suis parti. » chuchota Harry, peiné d'avoir fait faux bond à son ange.

« Oui. Mais ton cœur m'a attendu. C'est l'essentiel. »

Harry leva la tête, le fixant étonné. Puis il sourit tendrement.

« Ta mère a raison. Les hommes Malefoy sont très romantiques. »

Il eut le plaisir de voir le blond rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Draco se cacha le visage derrière sa main.

« Si tu répète ça à qui que se soit, tu le regretteras ! » prévint-il.

« Mais bien sûr, Mr le romantique ! » se moqua tendrement Harry en le forçant à enlever sa main.

« Harry… »

Le brun lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser. Draco oublia aussitôt sa gêne et sa contrariété. Heureux, ils s'endormirent, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Confortablement installé sur l'un des luxueux canapés du Salon Lavande, Harry buvait son thé tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les propos échangés sur le temps, la politique, la dépression et ses effets sur les affaires, la dernière comédie musicale. Etaient présents, Mr et Mrs Malefoy, Sirius, Anshan, Draco et lui-même. Assis à côté de lui en une pose élégante de nonchalance, Draco conversait avec Sirius, une main sur la cuisse de son fiancé.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était sorti du coma et il ne portait toujours pas le nom Malefoy. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la date butoir de leur pacte était dépassé d'un jour, Harry avait atrocement paniqué et avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée – Draco ayant tenu sa partie du marché, il n'avait rien à craindre. Son fiancé l'avait vite rassuré en lui dévoilant que leur pacte n'avait jamais été valide puisqu'une tierce personne ne l'avait pas scellé. L'immense soulagement qu'Harry avait ressenti avait vite été balayé par l'indignation quand il comprit que son fiancé l'avait berné depuis le début.

Il aurait pu conservé un peu de sa dignité déjà bien malmenée, s'il n'avait pardonné au blond au bout de trois secondes. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'il n'avait vu que ce moyen pour le garder à jamais. Bon d'accord, il y avait eu aussi les trois mots magiques. Mais tout de même, il lui avait trop facilement pardonné.

Après ça, il avait été sidéré de voir son fiancé et sa future beau-mère marchander la date du mariage. Draco voulait qu'il se déroule le plus rapidement possible et Mrs Malefoy souhait suffisamment de temps pour organiser des noces dignes d'un Malefoy. A les voir, Harry se serait cru dans un souk oriental ! Finalement, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour le 16 mai, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. Ils ne lui auraient même pas demandé son avis si Sirius n'était pas intervenu ! Ces Malefoy, alors !

« A quel sujet voulais-tu nous entretenir, Anshan ? » demanda soudain Mr Malefoy.

Lui, n'avait manifestement pas envie de perdre son temps en bavardage.

La jeune femme tourna vers lui des yeux semblables à deux perles de porcelaine, ronds, durs et totalement dépourvus d'émotion. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge de manière fort charmante, lissa la jupe de son élégante robe, fit apparaître une grosse enveloppe jauni d'un sort. Harry sentit Draco se raidir contre lui. Il lui lança en coup d'œil perplexe, mais son attention fut vite revenue sur Anshan qui venait de lâcher une bombe.

« Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Draco, je me suis toujours demander leur causes. Je pense que tout comme moi, vous n'avez pas prêté foie au prétendu _romantisme malefoyen_. Alors j'ai mené une petite enquête et il s'est avéré être que votre si célèbre futur genre est un maître chanteur. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Draco l'épouse, est parce qu'il menace de révéler le sordide passé de Milicente. »

Harry pâlit. Comment ? Comment avait-elle su ?

« Plait-il ? » dit Mr Malefoy, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne sévère au-dessus de ses yeux.

« J'ai trouvé ceci – bien par mégarde, je tiens à le préciser – dansle bureau de Draco. »

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Mr Malefoy. Celui-ci en sortit une cassette rouge accompagnée d'une feuille de papier plié. Harry blêmit davantage alors que son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. La cassette preuve des joyeuses occupations de Milicente Malefoy dans sa jeunesse. Il lança un coup d'œil affolé vers Draco, ne voyant pas le sourire satisfait de sa rivale. Le blond avait la mâchoire contractée et semblait furieux.

Il scruta Draco et comprit au long regard que celui-ci lui rendit, qu'il n'avait strictement rien dit à cette méduse. Il y vit aussi une lueur qui lui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur. Elle signifiait que si ses parents le rejetaient, il le suivrait, où que se soit. Le bonheur l'envahit, monta jusqu'à sa gorge, l'emplit d'un tel soulagement qu'il faillit crier de joie. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire : ce long regard suffisait.

Cependant son bonheur chuta en pensant à Sirius. Oh bien sûr, l'avis de Mr et Mrs Malefoy comptait aussi, mais Sirius était son parrain, le meilleur ami de ses défunts parents. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste. Harry baissa la tête, honteux de sa conduite inqualifiable. Car il avait beau avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, un chantage restait malhonnête. La main de son fiancé vint enserrer la sienne, le apportant un réconfort salutaire. Il eut alors le courage de relever les yeux et ce qu'il vit le choqua tout en l'emplissant d'euphorie. Son parrain venait de lui faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire. Sirius le soutenait, lui aussi.

Par contre, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'en pensaient les parents de Draco, tant leurs visages étaient inexpressifs. Mais bon, comme il l'avait déjà dit, leur avis comptait moins que celui de Draco ou Sirius. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, le brun prêta enfin attention à ce que disait la jeune femme. Harry était dépeint comme le méchant loup dévorant le petit Chaperon Rouge. Fallait pas abuser non plus ! Des deux, c'était tout de même lui qui s'était fait avoir !

« Taisez-vous donc, Anshan ! » l'interrompit soudain Mrs Malefoy d'une voix froide et tranchante, aussi aiguisée d'une lame. « Je ne puis en supporter plus ! De ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi insultée ! »

Harry se raidit, s'attendant au pire.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Madame. La conduite de Potter est inqualifiable ! » approuva aussitôt Anshan.

« Idiote ! Je ne parlais pas du comportement de mon gendre mais du votre. »

Son gendre ? Harry comprit avec stupeur que ses beaux-parents – du moins la mère de Draco, car son père restait silencieux – étaient de son côté. Sa rivale en était verte d'incrédulité.

« M-moi ? Mais, comment ça ? » balbutia la jeune femme, soudain très pâle.

Il fallait dire que Narcissia Malefoy était terrifiante à cette heure.

« De toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, je ne crois pas qu'une seule peut se permettre de juger l'honnêteté de Harry. A commencer par vous, ma chère ! Ces preuves de la soi-disant immoralité de mon gendre, je me demande comment vous vous les êtes procurés. Je gage que mon fils n'est pas assez stupide pour les laisser à la vue et au su de tous. Surtout dans son bureau. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, la violation de domicile est punie par la loi. Alors éviter de jouer les saintes, cela nous soulagera tous, tant votre médiocre talent d'actrice. »

Elle éleva la voix, la lame se fit plus tranchante.

« Vous dites que Harry est indigne des Malefoy, mais de toute évidence, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Oublierez-vous qu'il est Harry Potter, et que de ce fait même, c'est nous qui sommes indignes de lui ? Cela a été scientifiquement prouvé que le sang de Harry n'est que magie. Où donc trouverions-nous un sang aussi pure que le sien ? Pas dans votre famille en tout cas ! Si je ne m'abuse, votre arrière-grand-mère était une semi-ogresse et votre grand-père un vélane. »

Anshan semblait littéralement écrasé par le mépris de Mrs Malefoy.

« Vous dites qu'il n'aimera jamais Draco comme vous, vous l'aimez. Laissez-moi rire ! Tous ce que vous aimez chez mon fils, c'est sa position sociale et les galions qu'il peut mettre à votre disposition. Harry, lui, l'aime d'un amour sincère. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il serait parti lorsqu'il a appris que le pacte magique l'obligeant à épouser Draco n'était pas valable. Quant à l'argent, il est aussi, si ce n'est plus, riche que nous. Bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais, de toute évidence. Si je récapitule bien, d'un point de vue moral, sentimental et social, Harry vous est largement supérieur. Je serais stupide d'accepter le médiocre quand je peux avoir l'excellence. »

Anshan geignit de rage et d'humiliation. Elle voulut protester mais Mrs Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais même si les rôles étaient inversés, je n'empêcherais pas Draco d'épouser Harry. Pour la bonne est simplement raison que mon fils est fou de lui et qu'il se moque pas mal qu'il dévalise Gringotts même. Je ne vais certainement pas sacrifier le bonheur de mon fils sur l'autel de votre ambition. Maintenant je vous conseille de rassembler le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste et de quitter ma demeure avant que mon mari ne puisse plus contenir Draco et que votre vie s'écourte dramatiquement. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, Anshan blêmit encore plus si c'était possible. Harry comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit l'aura dense et crépitante qui se dégageait de son fiancé. Etonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas senti plutôt !

« Narcissia… » grinça son mari.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait le visage crispé et de la sueur perlée de son front. Il comprit alors que seul la magie de son père avait empêché Draco de tuer Carrow sur le champ. Et à voir les yeux terrorisés de cette dernière, elle en était venue à la même conclusion que lui.

« Wilfreid ! »

« Madame m'a appelé ? »

« Veillez à ce que Miss Carrow ait quitté le manoir dans cinq minutes tout au plus. » ordonna Mrs Malefoy.

« Bien, madame. » s'inclina le majordome. « Miss Carrow, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Comprenant l'imminence du danger, la jeune femme ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit presque du salon. Ce départ précipité fut ponctué d'un silence assourdissant où tous surveillaient Draco avec la plus grande inquiétude. Car même en éloignant Carrow, il n'était pas sûr que le blond ne parte pas à ses trousses pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes.

Dès que son père le libéra de son emprise magique, quelques instants plus tard, Draco bondit hors du canapé comme un diable de sa cage.

« DE QUEL DROIT M'AS-TU EMPECHE DE CORRIGER CETTE GARCE ! » rugit-il, rouge de rage.

« Du droit de ceux qui n'ont aucune envie de t'apporter des oranges tous les dimanches durant les vingt prochaines années. » rétorqua sèchement Sirius, nullement impressionné. « Maintenant, tu t'assoies et tu nous expliques ceci ! »

Il désigna la cassette compromettante comme s'il s'était agit d'une immondice. Draco ne semblait pas disposé à donner quelques explications que ce soit, sauf à Carrow, peut-être. Mais devant le regard suppliant de Harry, il finit par obtempérer. Ce fut sur un ton colérique et à peine respectueux que Draco leur raconta toute l'histoire.

« Vous n'avez pas été habile, Harry. » déclara Mrs Malefoy quand son fils se tut.

« Je sais. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je comprendr… »

« Si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais vendu la cassette à prix d'or à la première feuille de choux venue. » coupa-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry en fut si estomaqué qu'il en resta bouche bée. Décidément, les Malefoy lui réservaient bien des surprises !

Devant l'adorable hébétude du brun, Draco oublia Carrow. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier de la présence de ses parents. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu les a fais fuir ! » souffla Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Bénie soit ma famille… » chuchota Draco avant que sa bouche ne trouve à nouveau celle d'Harry.

« Draco, je me suis toujours demandé : qu'est-il arrivé à Millicente ? »

« Tu t'inquiète pour cette pu… cette femme ? » grimaça le blond.

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. Mais depuis que tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était plus en état d'envoyer qui que ce soit où que ce soit, je suis intrigué. »

Draco prit le temps de lui dévorer le cou avant de répondre.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, mon oncle Breandan est mort. Plus exactement, il a péri dans un accident de voiture… quel déchéance pour un Malefoy !... Sa femme se trouvait avec lui. Elle a survécu mais est plongée dans le coma depuis. Comme tu peux en juger, cela n'a rien d'aussi passionnant que ce que ton imagination fertile a inventé. »

« Je vois. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Millicent. »

« Franchement Harry, cette femme est une vraie catin ! Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Qui apprécierait de l'avoir dans sa famille ? Oncle Breandan n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote, mais là, il a carrément péché dans la sottise ! Epouser cette femme… Je te jure que mon père a failli en avoir une crise cardiaque ! Jamais le nom Malefoy n'a été aussi mal porté ! »

« Moi qui croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Millicent parce qu'elle était moldue. »

« Disons que, dans son cas, c'est une tare de plus. »

« Draco ! » s'indigna Harry en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit « dans son cas ». » se défendit le blond.

« Je ne pense pas… »

« Tu pense trop ! »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa goulûment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.**

**Note** :

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de "Comment épouser un maître chanteur ?", snif. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.

Je vous remercie tous pour l'avoir suivie et ce, malgré mes pitoyables fautes d'orthographes (je sais bien que je suis une nullité en ortho, snif). J'ai espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Nous n'oublierons pas non plus de remercier Umbre77, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à publier son cadeau.

Vous dis à la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle fic, en attendant, ben je vais continer celle que j'ai déjà sur le feu (certaines doivent déjà avoir cramé, depuis le temps que j'y ai même pas jeté un coup d'oeil)

Bisous et Bonne lecture

Dédicace : à Umbre77, grâce à qui j'ai découvert de magnifique fics.

* * *

Le jour de son mariage, Harry se leva à l'aube bien que la cérémonie ne soit prévue que pour 15 heures. Mais le brun était si surexcité qu'il n'avait pu dormir davantage. Même le manoir commençait déjà à s'agiter. Vers midi, tout s'accéléra. Alors qu'il était en train de se préparer sous l'œil avisé d'Evy, Sirius, Remus, Flo et Justin entrèrent. 

« Alors, pas trop nerveux ? » s'enquit son parrain, fière comme un coq dans son élégante robe argenté.

« Heureux, plutôt. » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Mais bien sûr ! Evy, combien de fois il est allé aux toilettes ? » se moqua Flo.

« J'ai perdu le compte ! » soupira dramatiquement la vieille dame.

Argh, son frère adoptif le connaissait trop bien ! Pour le punir, il lui lança un peigne que Flo évita lestement. L'objet alla échouer contre le mur, juste au niveau des yeux de Mr Malefoy qui venait d'entrer.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'il règne la même ambiance que chez nous. Blaise est en train de rendre mon fils complètement fou. »

« Draco est nerveux. » demanda Harry.

« Plus que je ne saurais le dire. » déplora le maître des lieux.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit le brun, soudain alarmé.

« Mais il y a une dizaine de raison et toutes liées à son témoin. Ce matin, cet idiot lui a assuré vous avoir vu partir. Draco voulut se lancer à votre poursuite, mais Blaise lui a révélé que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. »

« Pauvre Draco ! »

« Pauvre Blaise. » corrigea Mr Malefoy. « Je suis venu car je ne voulais pas être le témoin du meurtre de mon filleul par mon fils. Mais surtout parce que Draco m'a conjuré de venir vérifier si vous étiez toujours là. »

Le temps passa en un éclair. Bientôt, Harry fut prêt. Il se prêta à l'inspection de Sirius et d'Evy.

« Poussin, jamais je n'ai vu plus bel homme. » lui assura Evy, la larme à l'œil.

Il recula pour mieux voir la robe bordeaux – les sorciers ne se mariaient qu'en rouge – brodée de fils dorées. La coupe mettait en valeur la superbe silhouette de Harry. Une ceinture d'or et de diamant marqué ses hanches. Grâce à son turban de soie doré où un diamant scintillait, ses cheveux rebelles étaient invisibles.

« Seigneur Dieu, on dirait un prince des Mille et une nuit ! » renifla Evy.

Sirius ne disait mot. En voyant son filleul ainsi paré, il se souvint du jour du mariage de ses parents. James et Lily. Son ami avait été aussi nerveux. Au point d'aller vingt-quatre fois au toilettes avant la cérémonie. Qu'est-ce que Remus et lui avait pu rire, ce jour-là !

_J'espère que de là où vous êtes, vous pouvez voir à quel point votre fils est merveilleux_, songea-t-il. _Draco n'est peut-être pas très démonstratif, mais il l'aime de tout son cœur et le rendra heureux. J'en suis sûr._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression de voir Lily et James derrière leur fils, éclatants de bonheur. Il ne sut s'il avait rêvé ou non, mais il prit cette fugace vision comme une bénédiction.

« Nous devrions y aller. » suggéra-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Le cœur de Harry battit un peu plus vite. Il allait se marier. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de prendre le bras tendu de son parrain, Evy ouvrant la marche.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

De l'autre côté du manoir, l'atmosphère était à l'identique. De leur vie, jamais les proches de Draco ne l'avaient vu aussi agité. Et il fallait dire que les élucubrations de son témoin n'y étaient pas étrangères. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était ligoté et bâillonné sur le canapé, personne ne prenant la peine de le libérer du sort lancé par le marié.

« Tu es sûre que tout est prêt ? » demanda Draco à Théodore en boutonnant les minuscules attaches de sa robe en soie écarlate.

« Tout est prêt sauf toi. » répondit son ami en riant.

« Argh, quelle plaie ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a cru bon de faire des boutons aussi minuscules ? » rouspéta le blond.

« Laisse-moi faire. » intervint son père avant que son fils ne déchire le tissu délicat du vêtement.

Quand il eut fini sa tâche, Mr Malefoy contempla son fils et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Draco resta figé, puis il rendit son étreinte à son père. Cette marque d'affection était si insolite en public, que Blaise cessa un instant de gigoter.

« Soit heureux, Draco. » souffla Mr Malefoy avant de le lâcher et plaça le turban sur le crâne de son fils.

Draco passa la main sur sa mâchoire pour vérifier qu'il était rasé de près, puis, une énième fois dans sur ses cheveux pour les lisser, failli faire tomber son turban au passage.

« Pitié, calme-toi ! » soupira Théodore.

« Quel heure est-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« L'heure d'y aller. » répondit son père.

« Eh bien qu'attendons-nous ? » lança Draco déjà à la porte.

« Quel différence avec le mariage de Vincent. » soupira Théodore, en se levant. « Vincent était beaucoup plus calme. »

« Mais beaucoup moins heureux. » compléta Mr Malefoy en emboîtant le pas à son fils.

Ils quittèrent la pièce… pour revenir deux secondes plus tard : ils avaient oublié le témoin. Furieux, Blaise aurait ensorcelé son meilleur ami si ce n'était pas le jour de son mariage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dans l'immense parc du manoir Malefoy, tous attendaient les jeunes mariés. Pour l'occasion, un autel en forme dragon chinois avait été construit au centre d'une marée de chaises rouges. Des cierges dorés flottaient au-dessus. Des fleures décoraient magnifiquement l'ensemble, diffusant un parfais exquis. Quand Harry vit le monde présent, il en fut estomaqué. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Harry. » chuchota Sirius en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Le jeune homme en fut si ému que ses yeux s'embuèrent.

La harpe entama enfin la marche nuptiale. Harry posa une main sur celle de son parrain et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'autel. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Draco en faisait de même avec son père. Contrairement aux moldus om l'un des épousés attendait l'autre à l'autel, les sorciers eux faisaient chacun un bout du chemin, symbole des compromis faits pour l'entende et le bonheur du couple.

Ce fut le cœur gonflé de joie que Harry fut donné à Draco. Le regard du blond, lui, manifestait toute la fierté d'avoir le brun pour époux. Il ne put résister et embrassa Harry avec une fougueux mêlé d'une douceur infinie. Les encouragements de l'assemblée approuvèrent l'initiative.

« Hum, il me semble que le baiser, c'est après le mariage, jeune homme. » se moqua Severus.

Son filleul se contenta d'un hochement d'épaule désinvolte et Harry d'un sourire faussement contrit. L'évêque de Londres, venu en personne célébrer la noce, eut un sourire amusé, les yeux pétillant d'indulgence.

Parmi ses nombreux talents, le parrain de Draco s'était avéré être habilité à les marier. Ce qui leur avait évité de se faire bénir par Fudge. Et Harry n'aurait su à quel saint sinon. Depuis l'affaire de Gringotts, le Ministre de la Magie était d'une obséquiosité horripilante et si envahissant que Harry avait failli à plusieurs reprise le trucider. Bref, il avait une dette éternelle envers Severus.

Côte à côte, les mariés échangèrent leurs consentements. Enfin, ils furent déclarés mari et mari. La musique retentit de nouveau.

« Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. » annonça sarcastiquement Severus.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry le devança. Sous les applaudissements de la foule et les vivats, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison.

« Cela suffit ! » intervint Severus. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de voir comment vous allez concevoir votre futur hériter. »

Les éclats de rire retentirent ainsi que les sifflements d'encouragement.

La réception qui suivit, fut tout à fait somptueuse. Des bougies par millier clignotantes dans les arbres, de la poudre scintillantes tombant du ciel, des tables couvertes de belles nappes croulant sous un assortiments de mets moldus et sorciers merveilleusement décorés, la piste de danse digne des plus grandes discothèques.

La plupart des invités n'avaient jamais assisté à un mariage moldu et les mélanges des deux cultures donnèrent un côté original qui fit date dans le monde magique. En perfectionniste qu'elle était, Mrs Malefoy avait tout organisé d'une main de maître. Tout se marinait parfaitement et rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Justin, qui avait agrandi son répertoire discographique de chansons sorcières pour l'occasion, alternait savamment les deux styles si bien que tout le monde se déhanchait sans se préoccuper qu'ils s'agissent de morceaux d'un groupe sorcier ou moldu, même les plus hautain des Sang-Pur.

Harry fut pourtant étonné de voir que son mari dansait parfaitement n'importe quel danse moldu. Mais il se remit vite de son admiration et avait éclaté de rire quand Théo lui apprit que Draco avait passé des heures entières à perfectionner sa technique, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser le jour de son mariage.

« Draco, cesse de fusiller Justin du regard. Cela serait du plus mauvaise effet s'il venait à mourir, terrassé par les lances-sorts qui te servent d'yeux. »

En effet, le blond ne quittait pas des yeux le couple que formaient son tout nouveau mari et l'ami de ce dernier. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait découvert que Justin Finch-Fletchley était le « petit blaireau » qui avait donné son premier baiser à son mari, il ne cessait de le fusiller du regard. Et d'abord, c'était lui, Draco Potter-Malefoy**(1)** qui avait donné son premier baiser à Harry, pas ce veracrasse !

Harry riait de ce que Finch-Fletchley était en train de lui dire. La mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés, il semblait près à bondir d'un moment à l'autre pour aller arracher son époux des griffes d'un danger imminent.

« Mais regarde ce qu'il faut que j'endure ! Ça fait trois fois qu'ils dansent ensemble ! »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Blaise était mort de rire.

« Je me demande si je dois plaindre ou envier Harry. » dit Flo. « C'est pas beau d'être jaloux, Dray chéri ! »

« Qui a dit que j'étais jaloux ? » s'offusqua aussitôt Draco.

« Ah ! voilà la mauvaise foi des Malefoy qui ressort ! » se moqua Flo pas démonté pour un sou.

Théodore et Blaise ricanèrent dans le dos de leur ami. Draco incendia son beau-frère du regard avant de s'élancer sur la piste de danser à pas de charge, la mine décidée.

« Puis-je reprendre mon époux ? » demande-t-il, un peu fraîchement.

Harry et Finch-Fletchley parurent étonnés par cette formulation, mais ne dirent mot. Harry fit un dernier sourire à son ami, avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de son mari.

« Il était temps que tu viennes me chercher. » dit doucement le brun, les yeux brillants.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne semblais pas si pressé de me voir pourtant. » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Draco.

La première minute de surprise passée, Harry eut un petit sourire qui déplut fortement à son mari.

« Alors, on est jaloux, Mr Potter-Malefoy ? » se moqua tendrement le brun.

« Tais-toi ! » s'agaça Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Oubliant toute la foule qui les observait, Harry se cola à lui, épousant les mouvements subtils de son corps. Draco glissa les mains autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Encore. » gémit-il.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Debout devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, Harry blotti contre son époux, les bras de celui-ci entourant sa taille, ils regardèrent le paysage, profitant de ce moment de communion extrême. Après avoir quitté la fête, ils avaient pris un Portoloin qui les avaient emmené dans une somptueuse villa, situé sur une île du pacifique. Dans le reflet de la vitre, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'amour qu'il vit dans celui de Draco lui embua les yeux.

« Pourquoi pleure-tu ? » demanda doucement le blond en déposant un tendre baiser dans son cou.

« Parce que tu es si parfait. » murmura Harry, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Non, je ne suis parfait que complété par toi. » chuchota le blond.

« Je te rendrais heureux, je te le jure. » lui promit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu me rends déjà extrêmement heureux, mon petit maître chanteur. »

Harry eut un faible sourire. Il passa une main sur la joue de son mari avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, Draco. » déclara-t-il d'une voix basse. « J'aime le son de ta voix, la douceur de tes cheveux, le contact de tes mains, la façon dont tu souris. Je te promets de te donner une maison pleine de rire… d'enfants… et moi. »

Nourri pas des semaines d'abstinence, le désir commençait à palpiter dans leurs veines et ils se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une urgence dévorante. Harry se sentit d'un coup soulevé du sol. Il éclata de rire alors même que Draco lui dévorait la bouche. Près du lit, son époux le fit glisser lentement le long de son corps. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le blond pressa ses mains sur ses fesses et le plaqua de nouveau contre lui. Le cri de Harry fut étouffé par un profond baiser.

En un instant, il furent nus l'un contre l'autre, se caressant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Draco tressaillit alors que Harry caressait son sexe déjà gonflé de sève. Les yeux clos, le brun continua son exploration, palpant les muscles seyant de son mari, mettant ce dernier à la torture. Draco se dit qu'il allait mourir d'extase d'un moment à l'autre, tant son cœur battait vite.

La bouche de Harry remplaça bientôt ses mains. Il sembla alors à Draco qu'il n'existait rien en ce bas monde de plus enivrant que cette bouche s'enroulant autour de son sexe. Le souffle court, la tête rejetée en arrière, Draco ferma les yeux, luttant pour garder le contrôle. Mais au train où allaient les choses, il perdrait bientôt son sang-froid. Il repoussa doucement Harry.

Il l'embrassa voluptueusement, pinçant un téton dressé. Harry gémit dans sa bouche, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de son mari. Il lui caressait les épaules, le dos. Il avait la peau si douce, d'une blancheur nacrée. C'était étonnant chez un homme.

« Draco… » souffla-t-il alors que le blond le prenait dans sa bouche.

Il ne releva pas la tête, mais suça avec plus de vélocité son membre dressé. Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant s'était puissant, grisant. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis que des sensations inouïes déferlaient en lui. Il était si emporté par le plaisir qu'il ne gémit même pas de douleur quand un doigt vint s'introduire en lui. Au contraire même, il cambra ses reins pour l'avoir plus en lui. Habile, Draco trouva bien vite sa prostate et le peu de raison qui retenait encore Harry à la réalité, éclata. Gémissant maintenant sans retenue, il chaloupait des hanches à la rencontre des doigts habiles et dans la bouche brûlante de son mari.

Il finit par basculer dans l'extase en un hurlement sauvage, le corps tendu comme un arc, les mains crispées sur les épaules de Draco. Son mari se plaça alors entre ses jambes écartées et doucement, il entra en lui avec lenteur et précaution. Harry retint sa respiration sous la douleur inouïe qui lui déchira les entrailles. Mais il ne voulait pas quee ça s'arrête.

Au plus profond de lui, Draco ne bougeait plus et il le sentait pleinement. C'était comme s'il essayait d'être une partie de lui. C'était… incroyable ! Il se surprit à se cambrer pour l'avoir plus au fond de lui. Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce signale, le blond se mit à bouger langoureusement. Quand il tapa sa prostate, Harry cria entre larmes et plaisir, le souffle court, haltant.

« Harry… caresse-toi… » souffla Draco, en sueur.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Voir son mari se donner du plaisir semblait être le summum de l'érotisme pour Draco car il geignît et amplifia ses coups de rein. Sous les encouragements de Harry, il augmenta la cadence, allant et sortant de son fourreau étroit et brûlant avec brusquerie, tapant sans pitié ce point au combien sensible, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il le maintint ainsi au point ultime de la jouissance, l'obligeant à la subir encore, longuement, à ne pas la fuir, à en goûter toutes les délicieuses facettes. Sentant autour de son membre, les spasmes de la jouissance de son mari, Draco éjacula à son tour avec un hurlement de plaisir.

Trempé de sueur, le souffle court, il se reposait sur lui, en lui. Il posa la paume sur son cœur, baisa sa bouche alanguie et le contempla jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter-Malefoy. »

« Je m'aime aussi, Draco Potter-Malefoy. » sourit malicieusement son mari.

« Crétin… » souffla Draco.

Harry éclata d'un rire qui finit dans la bouche de son mari. Roulant sur le dos, Draco songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

« Content de l'apprendre. » dit Harry en se blottissant contre lui.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux de ta vie. »

Il eut un long silence.

« Tu… ? »

« Oui, je. » répondit sarcastiquement le brun en se mettant à califourchon sur son époux, les mains dangereusement proche de son cou. « Quelle a été ma surprise en apprenant que le fil rouge nous unissant, pouvait créer un lien si puissant qu'il était possible d'entendre les pensées de l'autre. Je comprends mieux certaines choses, Dray chéri. »

« Heum, écoute Harry… »

« Pas un mot de plus, Mr Potter-Malefoy. Acceptez votre sentence avec dignité. » coupa le brun avec une moue sadique. « Alors voyons voir si j'ai bien appris mes leçons. »

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Sirius lui donner des cours de magie intensifs. Rien n'avait été plus étrange et fabuleux à Harry que de tenir une baguette.

« _Dûplus corpus_ ! » s'exclama-t-il en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de son mari, Harry se dédoubla.

« Par Lucifer, c'est un sort de niveau… »

« Le seul démon qu'il y a ici, c'est moi. Et Lucifer n'est pas mon nom. » susurra l'un de ses deux maris à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Dray chéri, voilà qui mérite une punition. » murmura l'autre en lui léchant le cou.

Draco ne sut s'il devait être inquiet pour la suite des opérations, mais en tout cas, il était très excité.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Ambre, puisque je te dis que ce balai est trop grand pour toi ! »

« Mais pas vraiment d'abord ! C'est toi qui es trop grand pour ce balai ! »

« La mauvaise foie des Malefoy. » se moqua Sirius.

« Tais-toi, Black ! » ordonna sèchement Lucius.

« Black-Rogue. » corrigea malicieusement son cousin par alliance.

« Ambre écoute ton père. » gronda sévèrement Draco.

« Non ! »

« L'obstination des Black. » commenta Severus.

« Tais-toi, Rogue. » pria Narcissia.

« Black-Rogue. » reprit ce dernier, un sourire au coin.

« Parfois, je me demande ce que Ambre a pris des Potter. » s'interrogea Blaise.

« Pourquoi je peux pas monter le nouveau balai de papa ? J'ai bien volé avec celui de parrain, la semaine dernière ! » bouda la fillette.

« QUOI ! » s'horrifièrent ses parents.

« Théoooooooo… » appela Draco, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front.

« La témérité, Blaise. » déclara tranquillement le concerné.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit son ami.

« Ambre a hérité de la témérité des Potter. » expliqua son ami.

Tous semblèrent médité sur la véracité de cette remarque, alors que Draco étranglait joyeusement Théo et que Harry grondait sévèrement sa fille.

« L'obstination des Black, la mauvaise foie de Malefoy et la témérité des Potter. » énonça Severus, faussement horrifié. « Eh bien je crois que Messieurs Potter-Malefoy peuvent déjà compter leurs cheveux blancs ! »

**Fin**.

* * *

**(1)Potter-Malefoy** : la première fois que j'ai vu cette assossiation des 2 noms, c'était dans "Messieurs Potter-Malefoy" de Umbre77. Rendons donc à Umbre77 ce qui est à Umbre77. Cette idée ne viens donc pas de moi, mais d'elle.

**Remerciement** :

**_Umbre77_** (parce que c'est toi qui m'as donné envie d'écrire cette fic et m'a fait découvrir les slashs. Je t'adore ma petite Umbre. Surtout continues à nous régaler de tes histoires.)

Agatha Brume

Alinemcb54

Anonyme

Aurora

BabyFleurdeLys

Blan

Bluemoon54

BuBul

Cyzia

Darry-Myel

Eleonore-dem

Ewira

Fantasy112

Flick-Flack

Flo ShadowSpirit

Flore Jade

Ftitim

Gwenn222

Hanna

I am Lady Voldemort

Inouko

Jessy

Kain

Kaly Nigellus

Kaorulabell

Kibkoto

La rose de Minuit

Lalouve

Lilu Malfoy-Potter

Lo Hana Ni

Lolodie

Loryah

Lyly

Marion-Moune

Mifibou

Mini Pouce06

Mirrabella

Onarluca

Petite Grenouille

Purityangel

Polarisn7

Remissia

SamaraXX

Satya

Sei

Shali Maxwell

Tail-Tail

Thealie

Thlite

Tiffany Shin (ma petite Shin, comment ca depuis le temps ?)

Tit'Cerise

Tobby (Hé, salut toi ! Contente que cette fic t'ai plu ! T'as vu, tu n'as pas attendu des mois lol J'aimerais bien dire que je suis devin, mais c'est pas vraiment, la date de leur mariage est juste celle de mes parents, c'est tout)

Vert Emeraude

Vif d'or

Youyou (alors tu as reçu mon mail ?)

Zaika


End file.
